


Le luci del Natale

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, LakePlacid, Love, Romanticism, Skiing, Snow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: Dora Morgan (Sofia Milos), sola e delusa dalla vita nonostante la sua professione di stilista sia un successo, con l'avvicinarsi del Natale sente crescere pericolosamente il proprio malessere; ma ecco che, dopo vent'anni, rivede Trevor Knight (Richard Armitage),  la sua cotta adolescenziale.  Trevor, super-modello di successo, è stanco della sua vacua vita newyorchese e, in seguito alla morte dei genitori, ha deciso di tornare a Norvale, cittadina ai confini col Canada, per prendersi una pausa e riflettere...





	1. Un ritorno imprevisto

 

Capitolo I: Un ritorno imprevisto

 

Dora Morgan salì i tre gradini che portavano al patio e alla porta d’ingresso, il fiato che si condensava in nuvolette candide davanti alla bocca; erano i primi di dicembre, ma quell’anno l’inverno aveva già stretto la sua morsa su Norvale e tutta la parte montana dello Stato di New York con temperature polari e abbondanti nevicate, tanto che gli impianti della famosa stazione sciistica di Lake Placid, distante poche decine di chilometri, avevano aperto già due settimane prima.

Sbuffando, Dora pescò faticosamente le chiavi di casa dalla borsetta che le pendeva dalla spalla e aprì la porta, attenta a non rovesciare il sacchetto di carta pieno di provviste che reggeva con l’altro braccio; entrò rapidamente e piazzò il dito indice sul sensore del pannello del sistema d’allarme che, identificandola, fece partire la registrazione di saluto:

“Buonasera, Dora; l’allarme è stato disattivato, grazie.”

“Ciao Mike”, rispose Dora, che aveva soprannominato così il computer che governava l’articolato sistema di domotica che aveva fatto installare l’anno precedente, spendendo parte dei soldi ereditati alla morte di sua madre; poi chiuse la porta con una spinta del fianco.

La luce si era accesa automaticamente; Dora si diresse in cucina, dove depose il sacchetto con la spesa e la borsetta sul tavolo, poi tornò in atrio e si tolse i guanti, il parka e la sciarpa, appendendo il tutto sull’attaccapanni a parete accanto all’ingresso; infine si liberò degli scarponcini, infilando i piedi nelle calde pantofole di pile. Con un sospiro di sollievo, ritornò in cucina e ripose le vettovaglie tra il frigo e la dispensa; era venerdì sera e non aveva proprio voglia di cucinare, così prese il cellulare e chiamò la sua pizzeria da asporto preferita, l’unica che, nella loro cittadina di provincia dispersa nella High Peaks Wilderness, la riserva forestale più grande dello Stato, avesse il forno a legna. Ordinò la sua preferita, con funghi e carciofini, e le dissero che sarebbe arrivata entro trenta minuti; soddisfatta, andò in soggiorno, dove il fuoco nella stufa a pellet ardeva allegramente, acceso per tempo via app sul cellulare mezz’ora prima di rientrare, in maniera da scaldare per bene la stanza e con essa buona metà della casa.

“Mike, accendi il televisore”, disse, dirigendosi verso la credenza. Il computer obbedì mentre lei prendeva il necessario per apparecchiare. Fece per posare la tovaglietta sul tavolo, ma cambiò idea e decise che avrebbe mangiato seduta sul divano, usando il tavolino del salotto, come soleva fare spesso con suo padre dopo che era mancata la madre. Pensare a lui la rattristò: era morto quattro mesi prima, a tre anni dalla moglie che non aveva mai smesso di mancargli terribilmente; e così Dora era rimasta sola. Non aveva né fratelli né sorelle, e neanche un fidanzato. Aveva convissuto per dieci anni con un compagno di università, a New York, ma lui l’aveva lasciata perché aveva perso la testa per un’altra, e da allora Dora aveva avuto solo qualche storia fugace, perché nessuno aveva mai avuto la capacità o la voglia di conquistare la sua fiducia, minata dalla delusione patita. Eppure, lei aveva un immenso desiderio di trovare una persona con cui condividere la propria vita…

In tv stavano dando il telegiornale, che stava parlando dell’ondata di freddo che aveva investito tutto il nordest degli Stati Uniti, dal Maine fino al Michigan, arrivando a gelare parte del lago Ontario. Annoiata, Dora andò in cucina a prendere una birra dal frigo e tornò in salotto, dove si sedette in attesa della pizza.

“Mike, sintonizzati sulla CBS”, ordinò; prontamente, il televisore cambiò canale, dove a minuti sarebbe iniziato l’episodio settimanale di uno dei suoi serial polizieschi preferiti, NCIS. Adorava il burbero Gibbs e la simpaticissima _scienziata pazza_ Abby, che erano i suoi personaggi preferiti, e non mancava mai di seguirne le indagini per risolvere omicidi nell’ambito della Marina statunitense.

La pizza arrivò puntuale; Dora pagò il fattorino, lasciandogli anche una mancia – andare in giro con quel freddo, anche se col furgone riscaldato, non era uno scherzo – e tornò a sedersi sul divano a mangiare.

Quando ebbe finito, attese il termine della puntata, poi fece spegnere il televisore da Mike e si occupò di rigovernare; non usava quasi mai la lavastoviglie da quando era rimasta sola, così lavò i piatti a mano. Stava finendo, quando udì suonare alla porta. Asciugò rapidamente le mani, dirigendosi verso l'ingresso, dove sul monitor sopra alla porta si vedeva chi c’era fuori. Riconoscendo il marito della sua migliore amica, che abitava di fronte, aprì.

“Ehi, ciao Alex”, lo salutò.

“Ciao Dora”, ricambiò lui, “Scusami se ti disturbo, ma non avresti del latte? Mi sono dimenticato di comprarlo e fa troppo freddo per andare fino al distributore automatico…”

“Ma certo! Entra un attimo, o congeliamo tutti e due”, lo invitò lei; Alex e sua moglie Monica avevano una figlia di tre anni e mezzo, un’adorabile peste che stava crescendo sana e robusta per la gioia dei genitori, “Marissa reclama la sua tazza serale?”, domandò in tono scherzoso, mentre si dirigevano entrambi in cucina.

“Proprio così”, confermò l’uomo sorridendo; si tolse gli occhiali che si stavano appannando, li agitò un momento per arieggiarli e poi tornò a indossarli, “Più che altro, però, è per domattina a colazione”, soggiunse.

Dora prese una bottiglia di latte e gliela porse:

“Mi spiace, sai che io uso quello parzialmente scremato…”

“Non fa niente, per una volta anche Marissa si adatterà”, la rassicurò Alex, “Grazie; domani faccio un salto al distributore automatico e provvedo a ridarti il maltolto.”

“Figurati, per un litro di latte!”, rise Dora, mentre lo riaccompagnava alla porta, “Buona serata”, lo salutò.

“Anche a te”, ricambiò lui, tornando a tirar su il cappuccio per affrontare il breve tragitto fino a casa propria; prima di uscire, Alex si girò verso l’amica, “Se hai bisogno di aiuto per le decorazioni…”

Lasciò la frase in sospeso: non sapeva se lei avesse voglia di addobbare la casa per Natale come solitamente faceva, a così pochi mesi dalla scomparsa del padre. Infatti Dora scosse la testa:

“Quest’anno non metterò decorazioni”, dichiarò con un sorriso triste. Alex annuì, comprensivo, poi aprì la porta e, con un ultimo cenno di saluto, si apprestò ad attraversare la strada.

Dopo aver chiuso nuovamente a chiave, Dora ritornò in cucina e finì di lavare le poche stoviglie che aveva usato, le asciugò e le ripose.

“Mike, accendi il PC”, disse, dirigendosi verso la sua vecchia camera da letto, trasformata in biblioteca/videoteca da quando, dopo la morte del padre, si era trasferita a dormire nella camera degli ospiti. Trovò il computer già acceso – lo aveva cambiato poche settimane prima e il nuovo modello era un mostro di velocità e capienza – e si sedette alla scrivania, dove a volte lavorava ai suoi disegni di abiti.

Dora era una stilista e sarta d’altissimo livello, laureata a pieni voti al corso di moda e costume; se le fosse interessato, avrebbe potuto lavorare come costumista teatrale e cinematografica, ma la competizione in quell’ambiente era così feroce che non l’aveva neppure preso in considerazione: lei voleva un lavoro tranquillo e soddisfacente, non una guerra continua. Così, negli anni trascorsi nella Grande Mela aveva lavorato per un atelier d’alta moda; poi, quando era tornata a Norvale dopo la disastrosa fine della sua relazione decennale, aveva avviato un’attività in proprio che fruttava abbastanza per vivere; fortunatamente non aveva mai avuto problemi economici, dato che possedeva ben tre case, quella dove aveva vissuto coi genitori e tuttora viveva, e le due ereditate dai nonni materni e paterni. Queste ultime le aveva affittate a famiglie del luogo, che le rendevano abbastanza per vivere piuttosto agiatamente, considerando che non era il tipo da spendere e spandere in vestiti, gioielli, locali di lusso. Tutto quello che si concedeva era la palestra – faceva aikido fin da ragazzina – e le vacanze estive a Honolulu. Le poche volte che usciva a cena o per un film con gli amici – tutti in coppia, se non addirittura con famiglia, come Alex e Monica – non facevano testo.

 

Dora sospirò mentre accedeva al proprio account Facebook; guardò per prime la ventina di notifiche che le segnalava il social network, poi diede una scorsa alla bacheca. C’erano molte persone che stavano facendo il countdown per Natale, con simpatiche vignette di Babbi Natale e di elfi e di renne; la loro vista accentuò il suo senso di solitudine e un groppo cominciò a stringerle la gola. Per reazione, si innervosì e, con un’imprecazione, uscì da Facebook.

“Mike, spegni il PC”, ordinò seccamente, alzandosi, “Accendi la stufetta in bagno e riempi la vasca di acqua a temperatura di 102 gradi (*).”

Un bel bagno l’avrebbe forse aiutata a distrarsi, pensò mentre si recava a scegliere il bagnoschiuma; la settimana prima aveva compiuto gli anni e Monica le aveva regalato una lussuosa fragranza alla magnolia, che decise di usare. Ne versò quindi una dose adeguata nell’acqua che aveva cominciato a riempire il fondo della vasca, e poi tornò in salotto, dove intendeva guardare la tv aspettando che Mike le segnalasse che era il bagno era pronto.

Come Facebook, anche i programmi televisivi erano pieni di riferimenti al Natale, compresa la pubblicità. Sempre più infastidita, Dora fece zapping da un canale all’altro, cercando di sfuggirli, ma non c’era niente da fare, ogni pochi minuti saltava fuori qualcosa o qualcuno a ricordarle che, di lì a tre settimane, sarebbe stato Natale. Nel suo animo si agitavano sentimenti contrastanti: da un lato malinconia, dall’altro rabbia.

Dora aveva sempre amato il Natale, fin da bambina quando i suoi le facevano sentire più che mai il calore di una famiglia amorevole e unita; ma nel corso degli anni, che avevano portato delusioni e dolori, avevano cambiato le cose.

Il primo brutto colpo, Dora lo aveva ricevuto appena finito il liceo, dov’era stata in classe assieme a Monica e a Luke: quest’ultimo aveva ormai capito di essere gay ed aveva fatto _outing_ in casa, dove però era stato rifiutato da entrambi i genitori. Solo Trevor, suo fratello maggiore di due anni, lo aveva difeso, ma trovandosi in California per gli studi universitari, non aveva potuto fare molto e alla fine Luke, ormai maggiorenne, dopo settimane di litigi e insulti, se n’era andato di casa. Il risultato era stato una famiglia spaccata, i genitori da un lato, i figli uno a Los Angeles e l’altro non si sa dove, una famiglia che non si era mai più riunita. Due anni prima, ormai entrambi in pensione, i coniugi Knight se n’erano andati a vivere in Nevada, dove si pagavano meno tasse, e da allora la casa era vuota. Di Luke, Dora non aveva più avuto notizie: era come se fosse sparito dalla faccia della terra; mentre di Trevor ogni tanto i Knight parlavano: lavorava occasionalmente come di modello e fotomodello, poi ne aveva fatto la propria professione, guadagnava un sacco di soldi, viaggiava molto, aveva una fidanzata, non l’aveva più, ne aveva un’altra. Dora non si stupiva che, col suo aspetto – altissimo, atletico, moro, con penetranti occhi grigio-azzurri – Trevor si fosse dato definitivamente alla professione di modello, né che avesse tanto successo con le donne. La sua cotta infantile le era passata, ovviamente, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentire una punta di gelosia quando lo vedeva fotografato con delle donne, sempre bellissime, né riusciva a evitare di sentirsi emozionata quando le capitava di vederlo in quale rivista di moda – ovviamente ne sfogliava molte, a causa della sua professione – o in tv in qualche pubblicità. L’ultima, ad esempio, per il prestigioso profumo Hugo Boss. Aveva superato i quarant’anni, ma era più bello che mai, con una barba ben curata e il fisico sempre in forma smagliante.

Monica proveniva da una famiglia numerosa che non aveva mezzi sufficienti per farla studiare, così, finito il liceo, si era trovata un lavoro come segretaria di uno studio legale; mentre Dora aveva potuto seguire la propria inclinazione ed aveva studiato nella Grande Mela. All’università aveva incontrato Harry ed era stato amore a prima vista, tanto che, appena dopo la laurea, erano andati a vivere insieme; e poi era andata a finire com’era andata a finire, con lui che aveva perso la testa per una ventenne bionda e procace e l’aveva piantata. Dora, che in quel rapporto aveva messo tutta se stessa, si era sentita distrutta; aveva mollato casa e lavoro e si era rifugiata a Norvale dai suoi, dove lentamente si era ricostruita una vita. Passata la cocente delusione amorosa, aveva cominciato a guardarsi attorno, ma non era più riuscita a trovare nessuno con cui sperare di costruire un rapporto duraturo. Anni di amara solitudine si erano accumulati, mentre prima sua madre e poi anche suo padre erano scomparsi; e a mano a mano che gli anni si susseguivano, le feste di fine anno le erano diventate sempre più insopportabili, e adesso sentiva di detestare il Natale, di odiarlo proprio, e non vedeva l’ora che passasse, e pure san Silvestro e Capodanno. Monica e Alex l’avevano già invitata per la cena della vigilia, ma il giorno di Natale lo avrebbero trascorso a casa dei genitori di Monica, in compagnia della numerosa famiglia, composta di due sorelle, un fratello, i rispettivi coniugi e un totale di otto figli. Così, per Dora si prospettava una giornata di completa solitudine. _Altro che festa della famiglia_ , pensò amaramente. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, mentre le sembrava che un macigno le premesse sul petto, togliendole il fiato. Inutilmente tentò di arginarle con la rabbia, un trucco che usava spesso: stavolta la sua tristezza e la sua amarezza erano troppo forti e ruppero gli argini, facendola piegare in due per il dolore di singhiozzi così forti da lacerarle il petto come artigli acuminati.

“Perché?”, balbettò, il volto inondato di lacrime, “Perché?”

Era quella la domanda che la tormentava: perché? Perché non trovava un compagno che l’amasse quanto lei avrebbe amato lui, perché doveva essere sola come un cane, perché l’unica cosa che veramente aveva sempre desiderato nella sua vita le era negata? A cosa le servivano la tranquillità economica, la cintura nera dell’aikido, le medaglie vinte alle competizioni sportive, le soddisfazioni che le dava il suo lavoro, le vacanze di lusso, finanche gli amici più cari, se tanto poi non poteva condividere le sue gioie con qualcuno? Avrebbe dato il braccio destro – letteralmente – per poterlo fare; avrebbe… sì, avrebbe venduto l’anima al diavolo, sì che lo avrebbe fatto… e invece eccola lì, in preda all’ennesima crisi di pianto disperato per quello che non poteva avere… che non avrebbe avuto mai.

“Il bagno è pronto”, annunciò Mike, indifferente al dolore che stava spezzando il cuore di Dora.

“Oh, stai zitto!”, urlò la donna. Venne presa da un desiderio malsano di afferrare qualcosa e spaccarlo; strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche, cercando furiosamente di controllarsi. Fece appello alla sua ferrea disciplina di artista marziale che le aveva permesso di raggiungere il terzo _dan_ della cintura nera e che la stava portando al quarto; lentamente, lentamente la scura marea della disperazione si ritrasse, lasciandola spossata, stordita, il volto striato di lacrime. Barcollando, si alzò dal divano su cui si era accasciata e si diresse con passi malfermi verso il bagno.

“Mike, spegni il televisore”, disse.

“Ripetere comando, per favore.”

Si rese conto d’aver emesso un borbottio inintelligibile; ripeté quindi scandendo le parole mentre raggiungeva il bagno. Entrò e si spogliò, ammucchiando gli abiti sullo sgabello di plastica nell’angolo, poi raccolse i suoi lunghi riccioli bruni in cima alla testa, fissandoli con un grande fermaglio, e si immerse nell’acqua, che il programma di domotica aveva provveduto a erogare all’esatta temperatura che le piaceva, calda ma non in modo eccessivo. Il ricco profumo della magnolia e la soffice schiuma l’avvolsero, mentre si appoggiava allo schienale sagomato della vasca. Un giorno o l’altro avrebbe deciso di farla cambiare per installarne una con l’idromassaggio, pensò fuggevolmente; ma per il momento poteva accontentarsi.

Posò la testa contro il piccolo cuscino fissato in cima allo schienale e chiuse gli occhi.

“Mike, musica”, ordinò, “Playlist _Buddha Bar_.”

Dai piccoli altoparlanti situati in due angoli della stanza si diffuse la musica richiesta, piacevolmente rilassante, e Dora cercò la serenità nella meditazione che faceva parte del suo bagaglio di praticante di arti marziali.

La musica e il bagno la calmarono. Quand’ebbe finito, andò a letto e, prima di dormire, come faceva solitamente lesse un po’, distogliendo la mente dalla sua tristezza e immergendola nel magico mondo della fantasy che tanto amava.

 

°°°

 

Trevor Knight parcheggiò sul vialetto davanti alla casa che era stata dei genitori e scese dall’auto, un comodo Qashqai bianco a quattro ruote motrici nuovo di zecca. Aprì il bagagliaio e ne trasse un borsone di Gucci, poi chiuse la macchina e si diresse alla porta. Aprì con le chiavi che gli aveva dato l’avvocato di Reno quando lo aveva chiamato per consegnargli la sua eredità: i genitori erano morti in un tragico incidente, un camion che aveva perduto il controllo e si era schiantato contro la facciata di un bar in cui si trovavano in quel momento, uccidendo loro e un’altra persona. Poiché nel loro testamento avevano lasciato tutto a lui e niente all’altro figlio, di cui comunque si erano perdute le tracce, Trevor era andato a ritirare le chiavi della casa di Norvale e della villetta a Reno, aveva sbrigato le formalità testamentarie, messo in vendita la casa di Reno, dato in beneficenza mobili e suppellettili e vestiario, trasferito i soldi del conto corrente dei genitori sul proprio; il tutto con l’intenzione di fare a metà, se un giorno fosse riuscito a rintracciare Luke.

 

Poi era tornato a New York progettando di riprendere la vita di sempre. Tranne che, da qualche tempo, la vita di sempre lo aveva stufato.

Aveva cominciato a fare il modello a diciotto anni, appena arrivato a Los Angeles, per aiutare i genitori a pagargli gli studi; aveva un portamento elegante che gli veniva naturale, così come posare davanti alla macchina fotografica, pertanto aveva avuto subito molto successo ed i soldi avevano cominciato ad arrivare, facili e tanti. Fortunatamente non si era lasciato irretire e aveva mantenuto la testa sulle spalle, finendo gli studi, anche se con un punteggio che avrebbe potuto essere migliore se si fosse applicato maggiormente; poi le proposte erano fioccate, gli stilisti lo volevano in passerella, i fotografi di moda nei loro studi. Si era trasferito a New York, e poi era arrivata la pubblicità, sia giornali che tv, campagne pubblicitarie intere per gli oggetti più svariati. Qualcuno aveva notato anche la sua voce, di un profondo tono baritonale, e avevano cominciato a chiedergli voice-over di documentari e pubblicità radiofonica, fino ad arrivare a registrare audiolibri per non vedenti. In pochi anni era diventato ricco; mantenendo sempre i piedi per terra, aveva investito oculatamente e adesso, a quarantun anni, poteva anche ritirarsi, sebbene la sua carriera non mostrasse segni di stanchezza, tanto che era stato impegnato nell’ultima campagna pubblicitaria di Hugo Boss per quasi due mesi, girando spot su spot che sarebbero andati in onda in un arco di tempo di un anno. Gli piaceva fare quel lavoro? All’inizio sì, lo divertiva, lo eccitava, gli consentiva di vivere bene, gli faceva conoscere donne bellissime e disponibili; ma non lo appagava. Per anni non ci aveva pensato o, se capitava, scacciava il pensiero, infastidito; ora però che aveva superato la boa dei quarant’anni, la cosa aveva cominciato a roderlo. Un tempo rideva di chi parlava del bilancio della propria vita che si fa a quest’età; adesso non rideva più, perché l’aveva fatto anche lui. E si era accorto che la bilancia pendeva da un solo lato, quello del benessere economico e fisico: il piatto era strapieno; mentre l’altro piatto, che riguardava sentimenti ed emozioni, era desolatamente vuoto.

 _Lui_ era vuoto. O meglio, si _sentiva_ vuoto. Non era una persona superficiale, al contrario, era un uomo dotato di sentimenti profondi che però finora non avevano trovato espressione né molte persone con cui condividerli. Le sue relazioni – non moltissime, considerando l’ambiente che frequentava – non erano mai arrivate al punto di concretizzarsi in un matrimonio, una famiglia, semplicemente perché non aveva mai trovato la donna giusta. Era ambasciatore di svariate associazioni di beneficienza, soprattutto rivolte ai più giovani, e spesso usava il proprio nome e la propria faccia per raccogliere fondi, oltre a fare donazioni di tasca propria, che però preferiva rimanessero sconosciute al pubblico. Tuttavia, nonostante questo impegno, continuava a sentire che nella sua vita mancava qualcosa. Mancava la sua _altra metà_. 

E adesso, i suoi genitori erano morti. Si era allontanato da loro dopo che avevano praticamente costretto Luke – il suo adorato fratellino – ad andarsene di casa perché era gay. Come se questo facesse di lui un criminale, o un appestato. Profondamente deluso dal loro comportamento e arrabbiato, Trevor aveva tagliato tutti i ponti e, l’ultimo anno di università, si era mantenuto da solo con quello che aveva guadagnato e continuava a guadagnare col suo lavoro di modello. Di Luke non aveva più saputo niente; aveva provato a cercarlo sui social, ma non era riuscito a trovarlo: se era su Facebook o Twitter o simili, non compariva col suo vero nome.

La casa era fredda e buia; aveva fatto riallacciare acqua, elettricità e gas prima di arrivare, così poté accendere la luce; chiuse la porta e, lasciato il borsone sul pavimento, andò nel seminterrato, dove rimise in funzione la caldaia, che fortunatamente partì senza particolari problemi. Dato che i termosifoni ci avrebbero messo un pezzo a scaldare la casa, tornò di sopra e guardò se c’era legna per il caminetto in salotto. Fortunatamente era così, pertanto si diede da fare ad accendere un fuoco, poi tolse le fodere di plastica dal divano e andò di sopra a cercare coperte e cuscini, deciso a dormire in salotto, per quella notte, al caldo del fuoco, piuttosto che nelle camere gelate.

Arrivando, aveva visto le case della via tutte addobbate per le feste natalizie, ciò che gli aveva irresistibilmente ricordato l’infanzia e l’adolescenza trascorsa lì. Naturalmente, casa sua era priva di decorazioni, e stranamente anche quella dei vicini, i Morgan; eppure ricordava che Frank Morgan era sempre tra i primi a riempire il patio e il giardino di luci e figure e nastri colorati e ghirlande di agrifoglio.

Andò in cucina e mise in funzione il frigo, poi controllò che il fornello funzionasse. Soddisfatto, tornò fuori a prendere in macchina i sacchetti con le provviste. Aveva già cenato, essendosi fermato in un locale lungo la strada, ma si sarebbe fatto volentieri un caffè, sebbene, mancando la macchinetta, avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di quello liofilizzato; trovò il bollitore e lo mise sul fuoco, poi ripose le vettovaglie. Osservando lo strato di polvere che copriva tutto e le ragnatele che pendevano dal soffitto, pensò che l’indomani lo aspettava una bella maratona di pulizie.

Tornò in salotto col caffè; il fuoco aveva riscaldato l’ambiente e si cominciava a star bene. Aggiunse altra legna, poi prese il notebook e lo allacciò alla presa di corrente più vicina, sedendosi sul divano per controllare le sue e-mail mentre sorbiva la bevanda calda. Non c’era niente di che, così chiuse tutto e spense il portatile. Era ormai tardi e lui era stanco da un viaggio di oltre cinque ore da New York, senza contare la sosta per la cena; considerò se spogliarsi – di solito dormiva in boxer – ma faceva decisamente troppo freddo, così si risolse a rimaner vestito, rinunciando anche all’abituale doccia serale, considerato che il bagno doveva essere una ghiacciaia. Fece una smorfia: forse gli sarebbe convenuto andare in albergo… ma dormire di nuovo nella casa dove aveva trascorso un’infanzia felice lo attirava troppo. Così, dopo essersi tolto gli eleganti stivaletti imbottiti firmati Louis Vuitton, sprimacciò il cuscino, stirò tutto il suo metro e novanta sul divano e si coprì col piumone, chiudendo gli occhi. Il lieve crepitio del fuoco lo cullò in un sonno inaspettatamente sereno.

 

°°°

 

Dora si alzò poco dopo le otto: anche se era una giornata non lavorativa, non era mai stata capace di dormire a lungo, neppure se faceva le ore piccole, né di poltrire a letto. Fece una rapida doccia, poi si vestì, indossando dei caldi pantaloni di velluto color castagna e un morbido maglione viola di lana mohair. Scesa in cucina, accese la macchina del caffè, poi tirò fuori latte, burro, uova, bacon e succo d’arancia dal frigo, nonché cereali, pane a cassetta e miele dalla dispensa. Preparò rapidamente le uova strapazzate con una bella fetta di bacon croccante, poi si sedette al bancone della cucina e le mangiò, bevendo il succo d’arancia. Una volta finito, si preparò una tazza di cereali con il latte appena intiepidito, che consumò mentre faceva tostare due fette di pane; quando furono pronte, le imburrò leggermente e le cosparse con un po’ di miele, che preferiva alla marmellata perché più sano, annaffiando il tutto con l’ottimo caffè Kona proveniente dalle Hawaii, il suo marchio preferito, che si faceva arrivare da New York dato che era introvabile nei supermercati di Norvale. Quando terminò la colazione, mise piatti e posate nel lavello; lanciando un’occhiata fuori della finestra sopra al lavello, notò un SUV bianco nel vialetto degli Knight. Corrugò la fronte: chi poteva mai essere? Non credeva che i coniugi Knight avessero voglia di abbandonare il caldo Nevada per venire a congelarsi, ed infatti nei due anni trascorsi da quando se n’erano andati non l’avevano mai fatto; allora uno dei figli? Entrambi avevano interrotto ogni rapporto coi genitori più di vent’anni prima, quindi che cosa poteva essere venuto a fare uno di loro, lì a Norvale?

Dora non era un’impicciona: odiava che invadessero la sua privacy, così evitava di invadere quella altrui. Pertanto, si sarebbe tenuta la propria curiosità finché non avesse incontrato il possessore del SUV. Che, tra l’altro, era identico al proprio, notò dopo averlo guardato meglio. Angolazione e distanza le impedivano di vedere la targa per verificarne la provenienza, che magari le avrebbe fornito un indizio.

Con un’alzata di spalle, lasciò perdere e finì il caffè, poi lavò i piatti e li ripose. Quando tornò a guardare fuori, rimase di sasso: intento a scaricare il Qashqai, c’era un uomo molto alto e aitante, con corti capelli bruni e barba, la cui figura le era famigliare; infatti, non appena si voltò nella sua direzione per aggirare il mezzo, lo riconobbe all’istante, malgrado gli oltre vent’anni trascorsi: era Trevor Knight, la sua cotta adolescenziale.

Il cuore le saltò in gola, mancò un battito, ed infine si mise a fare le capriole. Per un momento, Dora trattenne il fiato, gli occhi sgranati; poi si diede della cretina. Non era possibile che, dopo due decenni, Trevor Knight la sconvolgesse ancora così tanto! Per la miseria, adesso non era più un’adolescente con gli occhi a cuore e la testa piena di sciocche fantasie, era una donna adulta che aveva passato le sue ordalie, non era davvero proprio il caso di farsi prendere da stupidi turbamenti!

“Vaffanculo”, imprecò, poco signorilmente, ma se ne fregò: quando ci voleva, ci voleva. Anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di chi o cosa stava mandando a fare in culo, se Trevor, se stessa, il destino o gli dei, sempre che questi ultimi esistessero davvero.

Proprio in quel momento, Trevor alzò gli occhi dalle valigie che stava scaricando e guardò direttamente verso di lei. I suoi occhi chiarissimi, di un azzurro che sfumava nel grigio, erano visibili perfino a quella distanza e la colpirono dritta al cuore; di nuovo Dora sentì mancarle il fiato e di nuovo imprecò, stavolta silenziosamente.

L’espressione di Trevor parve illuminarsi mentre un sorriso gli curvava le labbra. Un sorriso da mille watt, che lei ricordava bene sia dalla sua adolescenza, sia dai giornali di moda e dagli spot televisivi che lui aveva fatto. Si ritrovò a rispondere a quel sorriso con un’espressione ebete.

Lo vide mollò le valigie e dirigersi verso di lei.

 

°°°

 

Trevor si alzò sbuffando: dormire sul divano davanti al caminetto acceso lo aveva tenuto al caldo, ma non era il massimo della comodità e adesso si sentiva tutto aggranchito. Non aveva più vent’anni, doveva rassegnarsi e ricordarselo, considerò con una buona dose di auto-ironia.

Fortunatamente, durante la notte la casa si era riscaldata a sufficienza per potersi permettere una doccia, sebbene senza la stufetta elettrica avesse dovuto farla in velocità. L’indomani avrebbe provveduto a comprarne una, a meno che, negli anni della sua assenza, a Norvale non avessero costruito un centro commerciale aperto anche la domenica, cosa di cui dubitava.

Per prima cosa, si recò in cucina; considerò che aveva un altro acquisto da fare – la macchinetta del caffè – e per ora usò di nuovo il bollitore per scaldare l’acqua. Trovò una vecchia padella di alluminio piena di bozzi – aggiunse mentalmente una padella antiaderente all’elenco di cose da comprare – e si fece due uova strapazzate con due fette di bacon, che mangiò direttamente dal tegame con del pane; poi riempì una scodella di riso soffiato ricoperto di cioccolato, che annaffiò di latte tiepido e mangiò golosamente come un bambino.

Soddisfatto l’appetito, pensò che, poiché doveva lavare le stoviglie, valeva la pena di pulire la casa cominciando dalla cucina. Decise che però prima avrebbe svuotato la macchina, così indossò stivaletti e giaccone, pescò le chiavi dalla tasca ed uscì.

Aprì il bagagliaio e cominciò a scaricare le valigie, un costoso set di Gucci come il borsone che aveva portato dentro la sera prima. Non sapendo quanto si sarebbe fermato, aveva portato quasi tutto il guardaroba invernale, compresa l’attrezzatura da sci. Mentre stava sistemando un altro borsone sopra al trolley più grande per poterli trasportare più facilmente, sentì come un formicolio sulla fronte e, istintivamente, sollevò gli occhi.

E allora la vide.

Lo stava guardando dalla finestra, lunghi riccioli scuri che incorniciavano un volto dominato da grandi occhi luminosi, bocca piccola dalle labbra piene appena socchiuse. Era un volto famigliare, eppure era sicuro di non averla mai vista prima.

Chi era? Quella era la casa dei Morgan… possibile che fosse Dora, l’amica del suo fratellino Luke? Era quasi irriconoscibile: quando era partito per l’università, era una sedicenne cicciottella, occhialuta e coi capelli cortissimi che quasi non aveva il coraggio di rivolgergli la parola. Non aveva mai capito se era per timidezza, o se dietro al suo atteggiamento sfuggente ci fosse dell’altro.

Gli venne spontaneo sorriderle; e lei rispose al suo sorriso. Allora, spinto da un impulso inesplicabile, piantò lì le valigie e si diresse verso la casa dei Morgan.

 

Il giardino e il patio, come aveva notato la sera prima, erano stranamente privi di addobbi; ma forse finora Dora non aveva semplicemente avuto tempo e magari, dato che era sabato, li avrebbe messi fuori in giornata. Raggiunse la porta con pochi passi delle sue lunghissime gambe e suonò il campanello. Lei gli aprì subito.

“Ciao, Dora”, le disse, con semplicità.

“Trevor!”, esclamò lei, “Sei proprio tu!”

“In carne e ossa”, confermò lui, sorridendo.

Dora si sentì le ginocchia molli e lo stomaco sfarfallare. Era certa che Trevor sapesse perfettamente di essere molto attraente – era impossibile che non lo sapesse, col mestiere che faceva e tutte le donne che gli ronzavano attorno – ma chissà se aveva idea dell’effetto che faceva a lei… che le aveva sempre fatto, fin da ragazzina, quando, dodicenne, si era resa conto d’avere una cotta colossale per il fratello maggiore del suo amico Luke. Cotta che aveva sempre accuratamente nascosto a tutti, perfino allo stesso Luke; l’unica che lo sapeva era Monica che, con grande discrezione, non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno. Forse lo sapeva Alex, ma ne dubitava, perché non avevano più parlato degli Knight, se non in commenti occasionali del tipo _chissà che fine ha fatto Luke, chissà come se la passano Norma e Robert, chissà se Trevor pensa mai ai suoi vecchi amici di Norvale…_

“Che ci fai a Norvale?”, domandò, poi scosse la testa, “Scusa, non sono affari miei… Ti inviterei per un caffè, ma forse è meglio che prima tu metta via le valigie. Qui c’è poca criminalità, per fortuna, ma meglio non tentare la fortuna.”

“Hai ragione”, ammise lui, “E sarei felice di accettare un caffè fatto per bene, visto che stamattina ho dovuto accontentarmi di uno liofilizzato perché non ho la macchinetta.”

“Che orrore!”, rise lei, “Dai, corri a portare dentro le valigie, intanto faccio del caffè fresco.”

“Affare fatto!”, esclamò Trevor, sentendosi contento senza capirne il motivo, e si affrettò a tornare alla macchina.

Cinque minuti dopo, abbandonati frettolosamente i bagagli in atrio, suonava nuovamente alla porta di Dora. Sentì la sua voce tramite il citofono che lo invitava a entrare, mentre allo stesso tempo la porta si apriva silenziosamente da sola. Meravigliato, entrò e la vide venirgli incontro con un sorriso.

“Appendi lì la giacca”, lo invitò, indicando l’appendiabiti a fianco dell’ingresso.

“Ma… la porta si è aperta da sola?”, domandò, mentre si toglieva il giaccone e lo appendeva.

“Domotica”, gli spiegò lei concisamente, “Ho sempre avuto il pallino per queste cose, mi ricordano Star Trek e quindi, quando ne ho avuto la possibilità, ho fatto installare un sacco di automazioni in casa.”

“Sì, ricordo che tu e Luke eravate pazzi per Star Trek”, osservò Trevor, annuendo.

“Certe cose non cambiano mai”, sorrise lei, “Vieni, ho preparato in salotto”, lo esortò poi, facendogli strada; a differenza del fratello minore, Trevor era stato raramente in casa Morgan, ma notò subito il diverso arredamento del soggiorno, più moderno, e la presenza della stufa a pellet, in cui ardeva un allegro fuoco.

Sul tavolino del salotto c’era un vassoio con due tazze, un bricco con il latte, una caraffa con il caffè e una zuccheriera; si sedettero sul divano e Dora versò il caffè, poi indicò il resto:

“Non so come preferisci il caffè…”

“Dolce”, disse lui, prendendo la zuccheriera e provvedendo da solo, “E tu?”

“Liscio”, rispose Dora, “Oppure faccio il _cappuccino_ all’italiana.”

“Buono! Ogni tanto passo da Starbucks per farmene uno.”

“Oh, ma quello che preparo io è molto meglio!”, ridacchiò lei.

“Allora mi autoinvito per la prossima volta”, sogghignò Trevor, strizzandole un occhio.

“Ma certo”, annuì la donna, “Quanto pensi di fermarti?”

“Ancora non ho deciso, ma penso per un bel pezzo”, rispose lui, sorseggiando il caffè, “Buono!”, esclamò, favorevolmente colpito.

“Kona hawaiano”, gli rivelò Dora, “Me lo faccio arrivare da New York, qui non si trova.”

“Uno dei miei caffè preferiti”, ammise Trevor, poi la guardò con disarmante curiosità, “Allora, cos’hai fatto, in questi… quanti… ventitré anni?”

Dora si strinse nelle spalle:

“Principalmente ho lavorato… come te, del resto. Ti vedo spesso nelle riviste di moda, sia come modello, che come testimonial di qualche pubblicità. Col mio lavoro, di riviste di questo tipo ne devo guardare parecchie…”, vedendolo perplesso, si rese conto che Trevor non poteva sapere cosa facesse per vivere, “Sono sarta e stilista, principalmente di abiti da sposa e da cerimonia.”

“Caspita! Le nostre professioni sono molto vicine, allora”, commentò Trevor, colpito, “Dove lavori?”

“Il mio atelier è in centro città. Ho tre brave sarte che lavorano con me.”

“Un atelier tutto tuo? Direi che hai avuto successo nel tuo lavoro.”

“Sì, abbastanza. A New York ho lavorato per diverse sartorie, l’ultima è stata la Noretti’s a Manhattan.”

“Non la conosco.”

“Piccola sartoria italiana, terza generazione, molto esclusiva, specializzata in abiti da sera femminili. Pagavano bene”, concluse Dora, facendo spallucce.

“Posso chiederti il motivo per cui ha lasciato la Grande Mela? Stanca della vita frenetica?”, indagò Trevor con tatto.

“Anche quello; ma convivevo da dieci anni con un ex compagno di università, Harry, e quando lui mi ha piantata per una donna molto più giovane, ho deciso di lasciare tutto e tornare all’ovile, per così dire. I miei genitori erano più che felici che tornassi a casa, così l’ho fatto. Dato che il lavoro qui mi dava soddisfazione, sia dal punto di vista creativo che da quello economico, ho finito col rimanere”, sorrise, “Ho clienti in tutto il circondario. Non girano le cifre di New York, ma del resto, qui la vita costa molto meno.”

“Mi fa piacere che tu abbia successo, professionalmente”, dichiarò Trevor, con sincerità, “Spero di non essere inopportuno a chiedere, ma non so più nulla di Norvale… I tuoi?”

“Purtroppo sono morti.”

“Mi dispiace!”, esclamò lui, costernato, ma Dora gli fece un cenno rassicurante:

“Non potevi saperlo, e come hai detto, non sai più niente di Norvale. Mia madre è mancata tre anni fa, mio padre quattro mesi fa.”

Trevor sospirò.

“Mi dispiace”, ripeté, “Anche i miei sono morti, tre mesi fa, in un incidente assurdo, un camion che si è schiantato contro un bar dove stavano bevendo qualcosa.”

“Santo cielo, che tragedia!”, esclamò Dora, sinceramente, “E… Luke?”, domandò sottovoce. Trevor scosse la testa:

“Nessuna notizia. Ho ingaggiato un detective privato, spero che riesca a rintracciarlo.”

“Io ho provato a cercarlo sui social”, gli confidò lei, “ma non l’ho trovato.”

“Neppure io, infatti”, commentò Trevor.

“In compenso, sono iscritta alla tua pagina Facebook”, aggiunse Dora, per distogliere lui e se stessa da quel momento di tristezza.

“Davvero? Grazie.”

“Figurati… Mi vanto con tutti i clienti di conoscerti di persona!”, sorrise la donna, con un’autoironia che piacque molto a Trevor, giacché faceva parte anche del proprio carattere. Sorrise anche lui:

“Se il tuo atelier ha una pagina Facebook, sarò lieto di metterle un _mi piace_.”

“Grazie, ma prima di farlo, dovresti vedere i miei lavori, non ti sembra?”

“Sono sicuro che sono fantastici”, affermò lui. Lei scosse la testa:

“Grazie della fiducia, ma preferirei davvero che tu non lo facessi solo in virtù la nostra conoscenza di vecchia data, ma perché convinto che ne valga veramente la pena”, insistette.

Trevor comprese che Dora era molto orgogliosa del proprio lavoro e desiderava apprezzamenti sinceri, non elargiti per _amichettismo_.

“D’accordo, allora vuol dire che verrò a visitare il tuo laboratorio”, disse d’impulso. Dora ridacchiò:

“Sarà meglio che io avvisi le mie collaboratrici, o rischiano di fare un infarto, vedendoti!”

Con sua sorpresa, Trevor sembrò in imbarazzo:

“Scherzi, vero? Mica sono Hugh Jackman, o Brad Pitt…!”

“No, infatti… sei _meglio_ ”, le sfuggì, “Nel senso che, conoscendoti personalmente, so che sei una bella persona, mentre di loro non lo so”, si affrettò ad aggiungere, sperando di non sembrare tonta come si sentiva.

“Oh, beh, ti ringrazio di pensare questo di me”, disse Trevor con un sorriso che – incredibilmente – sembrava quasi impacciato. Possibile che un uomo di successo come lui, conosciuto in tutto il mondo, certamente bellissimo e per soprammercato pure intelligente e sensibile, come testimoniavano i suoi tweet e il suo impegno a favore di alcuni enti benefici, fosse _timido_?

Non aveva idea che lui, in effetti, si sentisse sempre a disagio, di fronte ai complimenti, che fossero per il suo aspetto o per il suo lavoro o per qualsiasi altra cosa, perché non gli sembrava di fare niente di particolare, di importante. Se fosse stato uno scienziato da premio Nobel, forse sarebbe stato diverso, ma era solo un modello che aveva avuto fortuna nel proprio lavoro, tanto da essere chiamato _super-modello_ ; nel corso degli anni, aveva conosciuto molti colleghi che avrebbero meritato il successo, ma non l’avevano ottenuto per un motivo o per l’altro, in genere il rifiuto di certi compromessi, soprattutto sessuali. Lui era stato fortunato: quand’era ancora un emergente non aveva ricevuto proposte indesiderate in questo senso, anche se, alcune volte, di propria iniziativa era andato a letto con una manager o una fotografa di grido per ottenere un lavoro; poi però, quando si era affermato nel difficile mondo delle sfilate e della pubblicità, aveva potuto cominciare a scegliere cosa fare e con chi lavorare.

“Ehm, sei sempre imbattibile, sugli sci?”, gli chiese Dora, non sapendo bene come superare quel momento un po’ imbarazzante.

“Me la cavo”, dichiarò Trevor, “Infatti ho portato l’attrezzatura: intendo lanciarmi sulle piste al più presto. Ho letto che hanno già aperto, è corretto?”

“Sì, Lake Placid è già in piena funzione”, confermò Dora.

“Se non ricordo male, anche tu eri piuttosto brava, sugli sci.”

“Penso di esserlo ancora abbastanza, in effetti.”

“Beh, allora una volta andiamo insieme, che ne dici? È noioso sciare da soli.”

L’invito la colse di sorpresa. Piacevolmente. Beh, non era un appuntamento galante, ma ai tempi della sua adolescenza, aveva sempre cercato di evitare Trevor sui campi da sci perché consapevole che, col suo fisico sovrabbondante, stava malissimo in tuta e si vergognava. Ma adesso era tutta un’altra cosa. E non le sarebbe affatto spiaciuto impressionarlo con la sua bravura, che nel corso degli anni era andata incrementandosi.

Vedendola esitare, Trevor pensò al motivo che gli parve più ovvio:

“Scusa, magari hai un ragazzo e lui non sarebbe molto d’accordo, immagino…”

Dora scosse la testa:

“No, nessun ragazzo”, lo informò; non disse che non ne aveva più avuto uno, da quando Harry l’aveva piantata in asso, “Verrei volentieri a sciare con te, ma sappi che di solito vado al mattino presto, così c’è poca gente, poi mi fermo a mangiare qualcosa per pranzo e torno a casa a farmi una bella tazza di cioccolato bollente.”

“Mi sembra un programma perfetto”, approvò Trevor, “Neanche a me piace sciare quando le piste sono superaffollate. Se sei libera, potremmo andare domattina”, propose.

Di nuovo, Dora fu presa in contropiede; le sembrava che tutto stesse accadendo troppo in fretta: il ritorno di Trevor, invitarlo a bere un caffè, scoprire che sarebbe rimasto a lungo, andare a sciare con lui…

Forse era meglio rallentare, pensò, sentendosi intimorita.

E forse invece era meglio non perdere tempo: erano troppi anni che aspettava uno straccio di occasione. Forse neanche Trevor era l’uomo giusto, forse l’attrazione che provava per lui era solo il ricordo del suo struggimento adolescenziale; ma non avrebbe potuto saperlo, se non provava. E quindi, perché aspettare? Aveva appena compiuto trentanove anni, non era più una ragazzina con tutta la vita davanti…

“Va bene”, accettò quindi, “Partenza alle otto, così quando aprono gli impianti, alle otto e mezzo, siamo già lì.”

“Ci sto”, disse Trevor; il caffè era ormai finito da un pezzo, così si alzò, “Rimarrei volentieri a chiacchierare ancora con te e chiederti notizie delle vecchie conoscenze, ma devo dare una pulita alla casa e sistemare la mia roba. Ne avrò certamente per tutto il giorno.”

Anche Dora si alzò.

“Sì, immagino”, annuì, “Se ti serve qualcosa – prodotti per la pulizia, aspirapolvere, o qualsiasi altra cosa – non esitare a chiedermi: i buoni vicini servono a questo, no?”, concluse sorridendo.

Trevor pensò che aveva un bellissimo sorriso che la rendeva ancora più attraente.

“Grazie, sei gentilissima; e se mi manca qualcosa, verrò certamente da te”, accettò.

Dora lo accompagnò alla porta e lo salutò, poi tornò dentro; non poté impedirsi di andare alla finestra a sbirciare, invisibile attraverso le tende, osservandolo mentre si dirigeva verso casa propria con passo dinoccolato, lasciando una nuova serie di impronte sulla neve che ancora ricopriva il vialetto.

Una strana sensazione le chiuse la gola, quasi di commozione, come se stesse sentendo le ali di un destino favorevole sfiorarle il volto in una carezza. Poi si riscosse e si diede della stupida: non poteva lasciare che i suoi sogni adolescenziali la influenzassero così tanto, facendole sperare in qualcosa di quasi impossibile.

Quasi. Quasi…

 

 

 

(*) Negli Stati Uniti si usano i gradi fahrenheit; 102° fahrenheit corrispondono a circa 39° celsius.

 


	2. Capitolo II: Sulle piste da sci

 

Capitolo II: Sulle piste da sci

 

Trevor si mise di buona lena a pulir casa; la polvere lo fece starnutire diverse volte, ma non poteva tenere le finestre spalancate a lungo per arieggiare le stanze, se non voleva congelare. Così, cercò di spolverare con la massima delicatezza. Pulì a fondo la cucina, poi in sequenza il salotto, la sala da pranzo e il piccolo bagno del piano inferiore dove quella mattina aveva fatto la doccia; poi passò al piano superiore, dove c’erano le camere e altri due bagni.

Nell’armadio della camera matrimoniale trovò alcuni abiti pesanti, che erano appartenuti ai genitori e che erano stati da essi lasciati lì, dato che, nel caldo clima del Nevada, non ne avrebbero certo avuto bisogno. Quando avrebbe avuto tempo, pensò, avrebbe dato in beneficienza anche questi, come aveva fatto per quelli trovati a Reno; nel ripensare alla terribile fatalità che li aveva portati via, sospirò. Non li aveva mai perdonati per come avevano trattato Luke, ma in fondo con lui si erano sempre comportati più che bene e, negli ultimi tempi, Trevor aveva cominciato a pensare di riconciliarsi con loro; ora però non ne avrebbe mai più avuto la possibilità.

Mise da parte i pensieri malinconici e tornò a darsi da fare; gli scendiletto era indubbiamente pieni di polvere, così aprì la finestra e cominciò a sbatterli fuori. Fece in fretta per non far uscire tutto il calore dalla stanza, poi chiuse la finestra e rimise a posto i tappeti. Stava considerando se era il caso di preparare il letto e dormire lì, oppure farlo nella sua vecchia camera, quando sentì suonare il campanello d’ingresso. Chiedendosi chi potesse essere, scese dabbasso, passandosi le mani tra i capelli certamente impolverati; guardando dallo spioncino, vide che era Dora e, felicemente sorpreso, aprì subito.

 

°°°

 

Il sabato mattina era dedicato alle pulizie anche in casa Morgan e Dora vi si applicò come al solito, accompagnandosi con la musica diffusa dai piccoli altoparlanti sparsi per la casa che Mike, a mano a mano che si spostava da una stanza all’altra, provvedeva ad accendere e spegnere; quel mattino, la donna aveva scelto musica nativo americana.

Mentre stava rifacendo il letto, notò Trevor che sbatteva i tappeti fuori della finestra di una delle camere e pensò che poteva tornargli utile una vaporella, che avrebbe pulito a fondo tappeti e moquette; dubitava che ne avesse una in casa, così concluse che poteva prestargliela lei. Scese al pianoterra e andò a prenderla dal ripostiglio nel sottoscala, poi si infilò scarponcini e giacca a vento e, con l’elettrodomestico sottobraccio, si recò dal suo affascinante vicino.

Quando aprì, venne abbagliata dal sorriso di Trevor.

“Ciao!”, l’accolse.

“Ciao”, rispose, sforzandosi di sorridere in modo naturale, “Ti ho visto trafficare coi tappeti e ho pensato che poteva farti comodo una vaporella per lavarli a fondo.”

Indicò l’attrezzo posato davanti a lei; Trevor abbassò lo sguardo sull’elettrodomestico e considerò rapidamente l’offerta.

“Beh, in effetti sarebbe un’ottima cosa”, ammise, “I tappeti sono impregnati di polvere e, con tutta questa neve, non posso mettermi a sbatterli in giardino col battipanni. Grazie mille, sei davvero gentile!”

“Prego, lo faccio volentieri”, si schermì lei, “Ti faccio vedere come si usa?”

“Sì, è meglio, ogni modello ha le sue caratteristiche e non vorrei combinare qualche guaio”, accettò l’uomo, scostandosi, “Prego, entra.”

Dora fece come le aveva detto, spingendo la vaporella sulle sue rotelle; si tolse la giacca a vento e l’appese dove Trevor le indicò e poi andarono insieme in cucina, dove rapidamente gli illustrò come caricarla e metterla in funzione.

“Grazie infinite”, disse Trevor alla fine, riaccompagnandola alla porta, “Te la riporto stasera appena ho terminato.”

“Fai con comodo”, lo esortò Dora, “Oggi non mi serve.”

Trevor prese il suo giaccone e glielo porse per aiutarla a rivestirsi; gradevolmente sorpresa dal gesto cavalleresco, Dora indossò l’indumento e prese congedo.

Tornando in cucina a prendere l’elettrodomestico, Trevor pensò che Dora era una persona veramente gentile; inoltre era una bella donna, anche senza trucco, con quei lunghi riccioli bruni e i grandi occhi neri, eredità di nonni di origine italiana. Da ragazzina era sovrappeso e portava i capelli talmente corti che l’arricciatura era a malapena accennata, ma aveva già il bel sorriso che sfoggiava anche adesso; a quel tempo gli sembrava schiva, come molte adolescenti, ma adesso pareva una donna realizzata e sicura di sé. Eppure… eppure, intuiva in lei una certa inquietudine, un’ombra di malinconia; ma del resto, concluse, non c’era da meravigliarsene, dato il suo recente lutto.

Prese la vaporella e pensò di usarla anzitutto sulla moquette del salotto, poi la portò di sopra e pulì anche i scendiletto della camera matrimoniale.

Quando terminò, vide che era quasi l’una e decise di scendere in cucina per farsi un panino al volo; si preparò un hot dog, che farcì con del ketchup, e lo consumò con una coca cola. Solitamente mangiava in maniera più sana di così, ma oggi non voleva perdere tempo a cucinare.

Quando ebbe finito, tornò di sopra e passò a quella che era stata la sua stanza di ragazzo, che era rimasta tale e quale, come aveva già visto la sera prima; anche qui, nell’armadio trovò degli abiti, suoi vecchi vestiti che aveva lasciato quando era venuto l’ultima volta, senza sapere che non sarebbe più tornato. In camera di Luke, invece, non trovò niente, nessun suo indumento, né libri o altri oggetti personali; era come un’anonima camera per gli ospiti, come se i suoi genitori avessero volutamente cancellato ogni traccia del figlio ripudiato. Trevor irrigidì la mascella: chissà se si erano mai pentiti? Come possono un padre e una madre rinnegare un figlio? C’erano genitori di efferati serial killer che li perdonavano dei loro crimini: possibile che Norma e Robert Knight non fossero mai riusciti ad accettare che Luke amasse gli uomini invece delle donne? Era così terribile, ai loro occhi? Scosse la testa: non avrebbe mai capito questo tipo di atteggiamento, né lo avrebbe accettato. Se fosse arrivato a riconciliarsi con loro, non avrebbe però cambiato idea su questo. Si chiese dove potesse essere Luke adesso. Il detective era stato onesto, dicendogli che, dopo tanti anni, non era facile ritrovarlo; ma avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile.

Terminò le pulizie coi due bagni del primo piano e, finalmente, si dichiarò soddisfatto. C’era ancora la soffitta e lo scantinato, ma quelli potevano aspettare.

Piuttosto stanco, andò a farsi una lunga doccia calda; si lavò anche i capelli impolverati e spuntò la barba. Aveva qualche filo grigio alle tempie, che spesso i fotografi gli chiedevano di celare con uno shampoo colorante; ma Hugo Boss invece aveva voluto i suoi capelli al naturale, e lui li aveva tenuti così da allora.

Sentendosi di nuovo _umano_ , si vestì e prese la vaporella, intenzionato a restituirla alla proprietaria.

 

°°°

 

Dora era in cucina, ai fornelli; aveva ereditato la passione per la buona cucina da sua madre, i cui genitori venivano dalla Puglia e le avevano insegnato a cucinare squisiti manicaretti che a sua volta lei aveva insegnato alla figlia; stasera si trattava di semplicissimi spaghetti aglio e olio.

Quando sentì suonare alla porta, abbassò il fuoco sotto la pentola dell’acqua e andò all’ingresso; riconoscendo Trevor sul monitor, aprì e gli sorrise:

“Ciao! Guarda che oggi dicevo sul serio, che non c’era fretta…”

Lui si strinse nelle spalle, curvando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso che, se possibile, lo rese ancor più attraente di un sorriso pieno.

“Ho finito di usarla, non vedo perché tenerla ancora”, si giustificò. Continuando a sorridere, Dora si fece da parte per lasciarlo entrare col suo carico.

“Posala pure lì”, gli disse, indicando un angolo dell’atrio, “Davvero hai finito di pulire tutta la casa?”

“Sì sì, da cima a fondo. Beh, mancano ancora il solaio e il seminterrato, ma per oggi ho dichiarato forfait: non voglio essere troppo stanco per domattina, o rischio di non essere all’altezza della mia fama di provetto sciatore!”, concluse sogghignando. Anche Dora ridacchiò:

“Non pretendere troppo da te stesso, se è la prima uscita di stagione, o il giorno dopo sarai tutto un dolore!”

“Hai ragione, cercherò di non esagerare”, la rassicurò lui, “Devo anche fare i conti con gli acciacchi dell’età!”, soggiunse spiritosamente.

“Allora siamo in due”, ribatté Dora, ridendo. Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche istante, sorridendosi, rilassati e a loro agio l’uno con l’altra come se fossero passati non vent’anni, ma venti giorni dall’ultima volta che si erano visti; anzi, a rigore ora stavano _meglio_ , assieme, che non due decenni prima, quando lei si sentiva sempre intimidita e lui le badava poco.

Fu proprio quella sensazione di agio a spingerla a dire:

“Senti… se ti vanno due spaghetti, sto per cucinarli adesso.”

Trevor accolse volentieri l’invito:

“Grazie! Non mi spiace affatto, mangiare in compagnia… ma solo se mi permetterai di contraccambiare, una volta.”

“Si può fare”, rispose lei, cercando ancora di apparire disinvolta quando, invece, si sentiva emozionata come una quindicenne, “Su, togliti il giaccone e vieni in cucina”, lo esortò quindi.

Trevor fece come gli aveva detto e poi la seguì di là, trovandola in piedi davanti ai fornelli.

“Mike, abbassa il volume a livello otto”, la udì dire. Mentre la musica si riduceva ad un piacevole sottofondo, domandò:

“Mike?”

“È il nome che ho dato al sistema di domotica”, spiegò Dora, voltandosi a sorridergli, “In onore di un racconto di fantascienza letto tanti anni fa, talmente tanti che non ricordo più l’autore – forse Isaac Asimov – dove la protagonista chiamava così il suo computer, abbreviando l’espressione _my computer_ in _Mike_.”

“Forte!”, commentò lui; mentre Dora prendeva gli spaghetti, notò della verdura nel lavello, “Vuoi che prepari l’insalata?”, domandò.

“Oh, grazie”, accettò lei, annuendo, “Puoi usare uno di quei coltelli”, soggiunse, indicando il ceppo posato sul ripiano, accanto al forno a microonde. Trevor scelse quello che gli sembrò il più idoneo, poi cominciò a curare il cespo di lattuga.

Lavorarono chiacchierando piacevolmente, Dora raccontando aneddoti relativi alle comuni conoscenze di Norvale, Trevor di episodi divertenti che gli erano capitati durante il lavoro. La fece ridere narrandole le proprie disavventure del suo primo spot pubblicitario per una nota marca di tonno quando, dovendo correre in un finto torrente, era scivolato e caduto di schiena in acqua.

“…e dopo il capitombolo, non riuscivo a smettere di ridere”, disse, mentre si sedevano al bancone, apparecchiato per due, “mentre tutti urlavano spaventati morte, sicuri che mi fossi rotto una gamba.”

“Beh, avresti anche potuto rompertela”, osservò Dora, porgendogli il formaggio grattugiato, “Basta cadere nel modo sbagliato. Infatti una delle prime cose che insegnano ad aikido, è la maniera corretta di cadere per evitare di farsi male.”

Presero la prima forchettata e Trevor espresse il proprio gradimento:

“Mmmh buono!”

“Grazie. Spesso, più il cibo è semplice, più è gustoso.”

“Concordo, a volte si mangiano piatti elaboratissimi che richiedono mezza giornata di preparazione, e non sono buoni neanche la metà di questi spaghetti… Hai detto aikido? Giusto, ricordo che lo praticavi… Hai quindi continuato?”

“Mai smesso, neanche all’università e dopo.”

“Sicuramente sei arrivata alla cintura nera, dico bene?”

“Sì, sono terzo dan.”

“Capperi! Complimenti! Ma insegni, anche?”

“Ho il patentino da istruttrice, ma non avrei il tempo di seguire una palestra mia, così faccio solo l’assistente. Faccio anche delle gare, occasionalmente.”

“Ah, ecco cosa sono tutte quelle coppe e targhe che ho visto stamattina in salotto…”

“Sì, sono i miei trofei. Una volta partecipavo più spesso, ma ora ho rallentato perché l’atelier mi impegna troppo per potermi dedicare alla necessaria preparazione.”

Trevor prese la bottiglia di vino che Dora aveva stappato prima che si mettessero in tavola e versò il liquido rosso rubino nei bicchieri.

“Dimmi, se posso chiederlo: hai mai avuto bisogno di ricorrere all’aikido, per difenderti da qualche malintenzionato?”, domandò.

“Sì, in due o tre occasioni… E una volta, a New York, sono anche intervenuta a sedare una rissa al ristorante dov’ero andata a cenare con Harry”, sogghignò al ricordo, “Vedo questo tizio del tavolo accanto alzarsi e mettere le mani addosso a quello che gli era seduto di fianco, tirandolo in piedi. Tutti e due si mettono a urlare e a spintonarsi, quasi travolgendomi. Io salto su, faccio lo sgambetto a quello più vicino, l’altro fa per mollarmi un pugno, io gli afferro il braccio e lo faccio volare per terra. Il tutto, vestita con minigonna e tacchi a spillo. A quel punto sono intervenuti gli altri avventori, compreso Harry, a bloccare i due litiganti, che ovviamente sono stati buttati fuori. Il proprietario del ristorante non ha voluto che pagassimo la cena e anzi mi ha invitata a tornare quando volevo come sua ospite. Penso che sarebbe stato disposto ad assumermi come buttafuori!”, concluse ridendo.

“Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere la scena”, commentò Trevor, tra il divertito e l’ammirato, “Qualche volta avrei avuto bisogno di una guardia del corpo come te”, aggiunse, scuotendo la testa.

“Per difenderti dalle orde di ammiratrici scalmanate?”, lo provocò lei. Trevor rise:

“Orde magari no, ma qualche volta ho avuto dei fastidi, questo sì.”

Dora sbuffò:

“Ci sono fan che non hanno nessun rispetto. Mi è capitato di incontrare qualche celebrità, soprattutto per quanto riguarda Star Trek, quando partecipavo alle convention; non mi sono mai permessa di trattare famigliarmente un attore o un’attrice, davo educatamente del lei e non li toccavo a meno che non fossero loro a farlo per primi. Mi ricordo ad esempio John DeLancie, persona simpaticissima, che ho incrociato in un corridoio mentre si era perso per il centro congressi; abbiamo chiacchierato in tutta tranquillità finché lo accompagnavo al palco, e poi quando ci siamo ritrovati per la sessione fotografica, mi ha addirittura abbracciata. Il fotografo ci ha immortalati con lui che se la ride e io che ho una faccia allucinata!”, rise, con quella vena auto-ironica che tanto gli piaceva, “Ah, probabilmente non sai neppure chi è, DeLancie…”

“Q!”, rispose prontamente Trevor, e alla faccia sorpresa di Dora, spiegò, “Magari non sono un fan sfegatato come te o Luke, ma ho visto tutte le serie e anche i film. Perfino il reboot.”

“Oh, bene!”, annuì lei, compiaciuta, “Almeno non ti annoierò troppo con riferimenti che non puoi capire”, aggiunse sorridendo.

“Non mi annoieresti mai”, dichiarò Trevor, sinceramente, “Sei una delle persone più spiritose e piene di verve che io abbia mai conosciuto… dico sul serio!”, soggiunse, vedendola corrugare la fronte in un’espressione dubbiosa.

“Beh… allora grazie”, disse Dora, sperando di non essere arrossita come una scolaretta. Se lui le avesse fatto un complimento come questo quando aveva sedici anni, sarebbe _stramazzata_ , ma a quasi quarant’anni _non poteva_ comportarsi così, non era ammissibile, che diamine!

Trevor la scrutò, intuendone il disagio; pensò che forse era stata ingannata troppe volte e adesso fosse diventata diffidente verso chi le faceva complimenti.

“Non sono solito dire cose che non penso”, le assicurò a bassa voce. La vide esitare, poi annuire accettando le sue parole.

Quando terminarono il piatto di spaghetti, mangiarono anche l’insalata, che, con sorpresa di Trevor, Dora condì con della salsa di soia. Incuriosito, volle assaggiarla anche lui e quindi scartò la _vinaigrette_ che lei gli proponeva.

“Ottima!”, dichiarò, “Non avrei mai pensato di usare la salsa di soia per condire l’insalata.”

“Me l’ha insegnato la mia erborista di fiducia”, gli confidò lei, “Ho sempre avuto problemi di peso – sicuramente ricorderai che da adolescente ero grassa – e con questo trucco mi evito calorie inutili, per non parlare del fatto che è molto sano.”

“Grassa? Magari un tantino in sovrappeso, ma non _grassa_ ”, affermò Trevor.

“Beh, quindici chili di troppo non li definirei esattamente solo _sovrappeso_ , ma comunque sia, me ne sono liberata a ventun anni e ho fatto di tutto – lo sto facendo tuttora – per mantenere il peso forma; non ho nessuna voglia di fare di nuovo tutta la fatica che ho fatto a perderli!”, dichiarò Dora con umorismo.

“Anche io lotto col peso, ma nel senso contrario”, le svelò Trevor, “Quando sono sotto stress tendo a mangiare poco e un calo anche solo di pochi chili si vede subito, sembro smagrito e malato e così mi becco sonore lavate di capo dal mio manager e dai fotografi, che mi vogliono sempre palestrato e in super-forma.”

“Comprensibile, col tuo lavoro”, osservò lei.

“Certo, ma dover mangiare per forza è davvero frustrante, forse quanto rinunciare a mangiare per calare di peso.”

“Può darsi”, ammise Dora.

Quando ebbero finito, Trevor insistette per aiutarla a sparecchiare e a rigovernare, occupandosi di asciugare i piatti; infine si concessero un infuso caldo, che Dora preferiva al caffè, alla sera. Infine, seppure a malincuore, l’uomo si congedò: non erano che le nove e mezzo, ma era stanco e voleva essere ben riposato, in vista dell’attività sciistica che li aspettava l’indomani.

“Andiamo con la mia macchina?”, domandò mentre si infilava il parka.

“La mia ha il portasci”, osservò Dora.

“Va bene, allora domattina alle otto sarò da te. Intanto ti ringrazio per la cena, e ancor di più per l’ottima compagnia.”

“Grazie a te, è stato un piacere”, replicò lei, aprendogli la porta, “Buonanotte, a domani.”

“A domani.”

Trevor annuì, poi uscì e si incamminò verso casa; Dora chiuse la porta e andò in cucina a risciacquare le tazze dell’infuso. Attraverso la finestra, lo osservò risalire il proprio vialetto e avvicinarsi alla porta; come se sapesse che lei lo stava guardando, Trevor si girò e le fece un cenno di saluto. Sentendosi colta in flagrante, Dora rimase un momento immobile, poi rispose al cenno con finta nonchalance. Voltandosi, Trevor aprì la porta ed entrò, sparendo alla sua vista.

Sentendo il proprio cuore battere all’impazzata, Dora si arrabbiò con se stessa:

_Smettila di comportarti da scema!_ , si rimproverò seccamente, _Subito!_

Ma sapeva che ai sentimenti non si può comandare e che provarci era sempre una battaglia persa.

 

°°°

 

Al mattino, Trevor si alzò sentendosi di buonumore come da un pezzo non gli capitava. Fischiettando, indossò il completo da sci, tranne la giacca a vento, e scese a far colazione. Di nuovo, dovette accontentarsi del caffè liofilizzato, ma la mattina dopo avrebbe provveduto a procurarsi la macchinetta, nonché del buon caffè in grani da macinare fresco, come gli piaceva; per non parlare della padella antiaderente e di altre cose che mancavano.

Notò del movimento fuori della finestra e vide Dora che portava il suo Qashqai fuori dal garage – la sera prima avevano riso del fatto di avere automobili identiche – e allora si affrettò a finire di mangiare, trangugiò l’ultimo sorso di caffè e lasciò le stoviglie nell’acquaio. Era impaziente di andare a sciare… o era impaziente di stare in compagnia di Dora?, si domandò, mentre si infilava il giaccone in tessuto tecnico e il berretto di lana in stile norvegese, rosso con le renne bianche. Entrambe le cose, decise. Forse più la seconda, ammise, ripensandoci. Era stato davvero bene, la sera prima, si era sentito sereno e rilassato come non gli capitava più da tanto tempo in compagnia di qualcuno.

 

Aprì la porta, poi si caricò in spalla gli sci, legati assieme alle racchette; presa la borsa con gli scarponi, uscì, posò di nuovo la borsa e chiuse a chiave, poi si diresse verso Dora, che stava già caricando la propria attrezzatura dall’altra parte del SUV.

“Buongiorno!”, le disse, emettendo una nuvola di vapore dalla bocca, “Quanto segna il termometro? Mi sembra un po’ fresco, stamattina!”, aggiunse scherzosamente.

“Buongiorno a te”, rispose lei ridendo, “Mike mi ha detto che sono quindici gradi.” (*)

“Meno male che ho pensato di far mettere l’additivo fino a meno venti gradi (*) nell’acqua del tergicristallo! E il carburante dell’ultimo pieno è del tipo _polare_.”

“Hai fatto bene”, commentò Dora, facendo il giro della macchina e rivelandosi così pienamente alla sua vista. Portava un completo da sci composto da pantaloni neri e giacca a vento rossa, molto semplici ma che fasciavano le sue curve in maniera intrigante, e Trevor la guardò con apprezzamento.

Dora notò la sua occhiata; lusingata ed emozionata ad un tempo, rimase a fissarlo a sua volta, quasi trattenendo il fiato.

Dopo aver ammirato la sua figura, Trevor sollevò lo sguardo; i loro occhi si incontrarono e rimasero incatenati per lunghi istanti.

“Sembri… una modella di Spyder”, disse Trevor infine, citando il fornitore ufficiale della squadra di sci statunitense.

“Oh! Grazie”, ribatté lei, nascondendo l’emozione di sentirsi ammirata da lui sotto un sorriso apparentemente disinvolto, “Anche tu sembri un modello!”, aggiunse, facendolo sogghignare.

“Me l’hanno già detto”, replicò a tono, provocando una risata di Dora.

“Dai, muoviamoci”, lo esortò poi, aprendo il bagagliaio, “Metti qui li scarponi”, lo invitò. Lui eseguì e poi fissò gli sci sul portasci che lei, nel frattempo, aveva sganciato da quel lato. Infine salirono in macchina e partirono.

Durante il tragitto, che durò una mezz’ora, chiacchierarono un po’ di com’era cambiata Norvale da quando Trevor se n’era andato: negozi che avevano chiuso, altri che avevano aperto, nuovi ristoranti, un nuovo quartiere residenziale e perfino un nuovo albergo. Lo stereo diffondeva musica in sottofondo, grandi successi di cantanti donne come Mariah Carey, Celine Dion, Rihanna, Adèle, Tina Turner, in una playlist che incontrava anche il gusto di Trevor.

 

Arrivarono all’impianto di risalita preferito da Dora poco dopo le otto e mezzo, trovando il piazzale ancora deserto. La donna parcheggiò quindi vicinissima all’ingresso della cabinovia, scaricarono la loro attrezzatura e indossarono gli scarponi ed i caschi, poi si diressero alla biglietteria, dove fecero l’abbonamento per mezza giornata. Non si vedeva ancora nessun altro, così gli operatori fecero partire la cabina con solo loro due a bordo; raggiunta la stazione d’arrivo, scesero e si diressero all’aperto. La giornata si prospettava soleggiata, anche se molto fredda; l’aria era limpidissima e si vedeva a grande distanza.

“Non lo ricordavo tanto bello, qui”, disse Trevor piano, nella voce una punta di nostalgia che si mescolava alla meraviglia. In effetti, il panorama era mozzafiato, da quel punto elevato della Whiteface Mountain.

Era evidente che stata rammentando i tempi passati quando, da ragazzo, veniva a sciare in questo stesso posto con gli amici. Dora, che lo aveva portato apposta nel luogo più bello del comprensorio sciistico di Lake Placid, si sentì colpita dalla sua evidente commozione.

“Io mi incanto ogni volta a guardare”, gli confidò a bassa voce. Trevor si distolse e la guardò, annuendo per mostrarle che concordava.

“Facciamo un po’ di riscaldamento”, suggerì, cambiando discorso. Si misero pertanto a fare qualche flessione sulle ginocchia, riscaldando i muscoli delle gambe, poi a muovere spalle e braccia, schiena e collo. Dopo qualche minuto, si allacciarono gli sci, pronti a partire.

“Cominciamo con un paio di discese facili, tanto per scaldarci meglio”, propose Dora, “Anche per me è la prima uscita stagionale, meglio non partire subito con le piste nere!”, aggiunse ridendo.

“Hai perfettamente ragione”, annuì Trevor, sistemandosi gli occhialoni sul viso. Si diressero quindi verso la pista contrassegnata dal cartello blu, che la identificava come di bassa difficoltà, anche se non così bassa come le verdi, che erano riservate ai campi scuola. Compirono due discese con disinvoltura, poi decisero di affrontare la prima pista rossa, di media difficoltà, delle due disponibili. Si spostarono quindi da un’altra parte e partirono; questa pista – la più facile tra le due – era affiancata da entrambi i lati da un bosco, composto principalmente di pini e abeti di ogni taglia, dagli alberelli alti un metro agli imponenti giganti secolari, tutti coperti di neve. Presa dall’entusiasmo, Dora si lanciò per la discesa, seguita da Trevor, e i due si divertirono ad intrecciare le loro traiettorie; poi Dora trovò un muro – un tratto molto ripido – e scivolò, tuttavia, da sciatrice provetta, riuscì a mantenere agilmente l’equilibrio; Trevor rallentò adeguatamente per affrontare la difficoltà, ma trovò una lastra di ghiaccio e perse stabilità, finendo gambe all’aria. Dora si fermò subito, pronta a soccorrerlo in caso di necessità, ma l’uomo si alzò senza problemi e le fece un cenno rassicurante; ciò nonostante, Dora attese che lui la raggiungesse.

 

“Tutto bene?”, gli domandò. Aveva sollevato la maschera da sci e i suoi occhi scuri esprimevano una lieve ansia.

“Sì, non mi sono fatto niente”, la tranquillizzò lui, “Sono stato fregato dal ghiaccio.”

“Ah, se non lo vedi per tempo, è difficile restare in piedi”, commentò la donna, “Ho fatto dei voli tremendi anche io, per colpa del ghiaccio!”

Ripresero la discesa e arrivarono in fondo senza altri imprevisti; quando tornarono in cima, trovarono che il posto si era andato affollando, anche se quasi tutti erano sulla pista blu.

“Scendiamo di nuovo e poi passiamo all’altra?”, propose Trevor; Dora accettò, e stavolta nessuno dei due cadde. Per la quinta discesa, affrontarono la seconda pista rossa, ormai discretamente affollata. Uno sciatore chiaramente in difficoltà – forse aveva sopravvalutato le proprie capacità – perse il controllo e tagliò la strada a Dora, che deviò bruscamente di lato, schivandolo di misura solo in virtù della propria esperienza. L’inatteso cambio di direzione la portò dritta nella neve fresca a lato della pista, che la frenò repentinamente e la fece cadere addosso ad un abetino alto un metro e mezzo. Si ritrovò per terra, sepolta da uno strato di neve precipitata dall’alberello.

Lo sciatore maldestro si era fermato, miracolosamente senza cadere, ed ora guardava costernato quel che aveva combinato. Trevor, che si trovava leggermente dietro, aveva visto tutto e accorse da Dora.

“Dora!”, chiamò, “Sei tutta intera?”

Nonostante il tono scherzoso, era impensierito: la donna stava andando ad una velocità piuttosto sostenuta, prima di finire nella neve fresca, e la brusca frenata involontaria terminata contro il piccolo abete poteva averle causato qualche lesione, come uno stiramento muscolare o, peggio, uno strappo, perfino una frattura.

Dora si dibatté nella neve che l’aveva coperta, annaspando con le braccia per liberarsene.

“Sì, tutto a posto”, lo rassicurò, alzandosi su un gomito, “Uno pari!”, aggiunse con umorismo, riferendosi al fatto che entrambi erano caduti una volta.

Trevor sogghignò, sollevato nel constatare che stava bene.

“Aspetta, ti aiuto”, si offrì, avanzando nella neve fresca. Le porse una racchetta, che lei afferrò per facilitarsi mentre si alzava; mentre l’assisteva nel tirarsi su, la neve sotto uno dei suoi sci cedette, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio già precario. Con un’esclamazione allarmata, l’uomo cadde accanto a Dora.

I due si guardarono, poi scoppiarono a ridere.

“Ehi, vi siete fatti male?”, gridò preoccupato lo sciatore che aveva causato tutto. Loro continuarono a ridere; incapace di parlare, Trevor gli fece cenno di no e che tutto andava bene, ma lo sciatore, sentendosi in colpa, non si mosse e rimase a guardarli.

Calmato l’attacco d’ilarità, i due si tirarono in piedi, aiutandosi a vicenda, e si spolverarono di dosso la neve. Dora ne aveva tutti i capelli pieni e così si scrollò come un cagnolino bagnato; era così buffa, che Trevor scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, intenerito.

“Che hai da ridere?!”, finse d’inalberarsi lei, “Tu sembri Babbo Natale!”

Solo allora Trevor si accorse d’aver la barba coperta di neve; si affrettò a pulirsi, mentre Dora se la rideva.

Infine, si districarono dalla neve fresca e tornarono in pista.

“Scusatemi”, disse lo sciatore sprovveduto che, suo malgrado, li aveva fatti finire in quella situazione, “Pensavo di essere in grado di affrontare una rossa, ma a quanto pare non è così…”

Era talmente dispiaciuto e talmente giovane – forse diciotto anni, stimò Dora – che era impossibile serbargli rancore. Anche perché, dopotutto, non era successo niente di grave.

“Basta che tu sia molto prudente e non abbia fretta”, gli consigliò, comprensiva, memore delle proprie esperienze passate, “Dopotutto, tutti dobbiamo imparare.”

“Grazie”, rispose l’altro, con un sorriso grato, “Lo farò senz’altro.”

 

Dora e Trevor ripresero la discesa; Trevor, sentendosi sufficientemente in forma, spinse un po’ di più e superò Dora, lanciandosi alla massima velocità consentita dalla presenza di altri sciatori, e arrivò alla fine della discesa con ampio anticipo su di lei. Questo gli consentì di guardarla scendere gli ultimi metri con tecnica impeccabile e di ammirare la sua figura amabile in tutte le sue gloriose curve femminili. Accidenti, era davvero sexy, pensò.

Dora lo vide superarla in velocità e lo lasciò andare; a lei non piaceva particolarmente correre, sugli sci o altrove, preferiva concentrarsi sullo stile che, nel corso degli anni, aveva affinato fino a renderlo praticamente perfetto. Quando giunse al termine del pendio, scorse Trevor fermo ad aspettarla e sorrise tra sé mentre le sovveniva un modo per _vendicarsi_. Arrivò quindi in velocità, poi curvò seccamente e frenò a sci paralleli in quella che viene famigliarmente chiamata _frenata in stile hockey_ ; nel farlo, sollevò una nuvola di neve che investì Trevor, esattamente come aveva calcolato.

L’uomo si mise a sputacchiare, facendo una grande sceneggiata nello scuotersi di dosso i cristalli di neve – che in realtà gli erano arrivati appena alla vita – e provocando le risate di Dora.

Ridendo, si diressero allo skilift e tornarono su.

“Te la senti di provare con la pista nera?”, domandò Dora, “Se aspettiamo, dopo rischiamo di essere troppo stanchi…”

“Sì, meglio andare adesso”, fu d’accordo Trevor.

Presero dunque l’altro skilift, che portava al punto più alto delle piste, da dove si dipartiva quella più difficile; come c’era da aspettarsi, non c’erano molte persone, cosa che avrebbe loro permesso di sciare più liberamente.

“Ognuno scia al proprio ritmo”, suggerì Trevor, “ma ogni tanto, chi è davanti si ferma ad aspettare l’altro, che ne dici? Giusto per non perderci d’occhio a vicenda.”

“Buona idea”, approvò lei.

Partirono; l’inizio era abbastanza agevole, poi arrivava un muro molto ripido, che richiedeva grande perizia e una tecnica che Dora chiamava _da stambecco_ , consistente nel saltare letteralmente a ogni cambio di direzione, piuttosto di curvare; dopo un altro tratto abbastanza tranquillo, arrivava un pezzo pieno di gobbe dove, se non si sceglieva accuratamente la traiettoria, si finiva facilmente a gambe all’aria. La parte terminale, la più lunga, pareva ingannevolmente facile, ma a circa metà percorso c’era un terrazzo, quasi un trampolino, non molto alto ma che, se preso nel modo sbagliato, poteva provocare un bel ruzzolone.

Trevor e Dora fecero come avevano detto, attendendosi vicendevolmente più volte; nessuno dei due patì capitomboli, anche se alla fine entrambi erano piuttosto provati.

“Gran bella discesa”, commentò Trevor, “ma sono sfinito.”

“A chi lo dici”, concordò Dora, “Mi sa che abbiamo esagerato.”

“Non siamo più due giovincelli”, sogghignò l’uomo, stiracchiandosi la schiena affaticata. 

Dora diede un’occhiata all’orologio da polso.

“Volendo, possiamo tornare su e rilassarci con un paio di discese facili, poi andiamo a mangiare”, propose.

“Eccellente idea”, approvò Trevor.

Così fecero, salendo solo il primo tratto dello skilift e lanciandosi sulle piste blu, con molta prudenza dato che oramai erano parecchio affollate. Decisero di fermarsi che era l’una passata; si tolsero gli sci, che depositarono con le racchette nell’apposita rastrelliera dotata di lucchetti, e si diressero al ristorante. I tavoli erano già tutti occupati, così si sedettero al bancone.

“Ciao Dora”, la salutò la cameriera, una piacente donna sui sessant’anni che lavorava lì da una vita, “Lieta di rivederti. Come va?”

“Ciao Kelly! Io bene, grazie, e tu?”

“Non mi lamento”, Kelly guardò l’accompagnatore di Dora, “Che mi venga un colpo se questo non è Trevor Knight!”

“Buongiorno”, la salutò lui, un po’ imbarazzato perché non ricordava chi fosse costei quando, palesemente, avrebbe dovuto conoscerla, “Sì, sono proprio io.”

“Stanco della Grande Mela?”, gli domandò la donna, porgendo loro il menù, “Comunque è bello vedere che _l’enfant de la ville_ è tornato. Sei l’idolo di Norvale, lo sai, no?”

“Davvero? Fa piacere saperlo…”

“Beh, ma ora non montarti la testa, ragazzo”, lo ammonì Kelly ridendo. Lui scosse la testa, sorridendo:

“Non succederà, glielo assicuro.”

“Bene, allora vi lascio a scegliere cosa volete prendere”, concluse la donna, andando a occuparsi di altri avventori.

“Tu cosa prendi?”, domandò Trevor a Dora, dando una scorsa al menù, che prevedeva sia piatti che panini.

“Se hai molta fame, fanno delle bistecche alla griglia fenomenali”, gli rispose lei, “ma io di solito prendo solo un panino, perché faccio sempre una colazione molto robusta in previsione dello sforzo fisico di sciare.”

“Ho fatto la stessa cosa”, le svelò Trevor, “quindi mi sa che anch’io opterò per un panino. E da bere?”

“Per me, un bel tè bollente per scaldare la pancia.”

“Sarei tentato da una birra, ma fa effettivamente troppo freddo”, ammise Trevor, “Seguo il tuo esempio anche in questo, allora.”

Scelsero i sandwich che preferivano – con petto di pollo e una croccante fetta di bacon per lei, con arrosto freddo di manzo e crauti per lui – poi chiamarono Kelly per le ordinazioni.

Quando la donna si fu di nuovo allontanata, Trevor si sporse verso Dora.

“Mi dispiace, ma non ricordo proprio chi sia, questa Kelly”, le confessò a bassa voce. La sua improvvisa vicinanza le fece sentire un’ondata di calore come se si fosse esposta ad un falò.

“La moglie di Pat Granger”, rispose, sperando che il suo tono fosse del tutto tranquillo, “il gestore della stazione di rifornimento della Shell in fondo alla nostra strada.”

Anche Trevor aveva sentito caldo, nell’avvicinarsi così tanto a Dora; turbato dalla sensazione, si sforzò di concentrarsi su ciò di cui stavano parlando.

“Oh caspita, certo!”, esclamò, tornando a raddrizzarsi, “Me la ricordavo rossa e coi capelli lunghi, adesso con quei ricciolini bianchi e gli occhiali non riuscivo a inquadrarla.”

Aveva faticato a riconoscere anche Dora, se era per quello, considerò; il tempo cambia l’aspetto delle persone, ovviamente, ma in alcune più che in altre: aveva identificato Dora quasi subito, mentre per Kelly aveva dovuto farsi dire chi fosse.

Kelly tornò poco dopo con una teiera fumante e due tazze, che lasciò davanti a loro. Cavallerescamente, Trevor versò la bevanda ambrata prima a Dora, poi a se stesso, e dopo guardò il vassoio, perplesso.

“Niente zucchero”, osservò.

“No, perché servono il tè già pronto, zuccherato e con alcune spezie”, gli spiegò la donna, “Una loro ricetta segreta”, aggiunse, “Provalo, è molto buono; ma se vuoi altro zucchero, basta domandarglielo.”

Trevor lo assaggiò, poi scosse la testa:

“No, direi che è perfetto così. Mmmm, penso ci sia cannella… e noce moscata.”

“Sì”, confermò Dora, “Anche anice stellato e scorze d’arancia e di limone, poi però non so che altro. E Kelly non vuol svelare il suo segreto”, concluse sorridendo, “Le piace fare la misteriosa…”

“Anche tu hai una ricetta segreta?”, indagò Trevor.

“Certamente!”, sorrise lei, “La torta di cioccolato di mia madre, a sua volta tramandata da mia nonna. Dicono che sia meglio della famosa _Sacher Torte_ viennese!”, concluse con fierezza.

“Spero di aver la possibilità di assaggiarla… vado pazzo per la cioccolata, in tutti i modi possibili.”

“Me lo ricordo, tra te e Luke, facevate a gara su chi mangiava più gelato al cioccolato, e una volta siete stati male tutti e due, dalla gran scorpacciata che avete fatto.”

“Oh cielo, me n’ero quasi dimenticato… Che gran mal di pancia! Non ho _mai più_ fatto niente del genere”, rise Trevor, “La lezione mi è bastata e avanzata.”

“Comunque sappi che a Natale la preparo sempre”, dichiarò Dora. Fino a un momento prima, non aveva avuto nessuna intenzione di fare dolci di alcun genere, quell’anno, così come non aveva nessuna intenzione di addobbare la casa, né fuori né dentro; ma quando Trevor le aveva detto che gli sarebbe piaciuto assaggiare la torta di cioccolato di sua madre e di sua nonna, non aveva saputo trattenersi. Già, e poi c’era sempre il detto che vuole che un uomo vada preso per la gola…

“Allora ritienimi già sfacciatamente auto-invitato”, disse Trevor, ridacchiando.

“Non serve, ti invito io”, ribatté lei prontamente, ignorando a forza il cuore che aveva battuto due colpi fortissimi nel suo petto.

“Ottimo, così mi sento meno in colpa”, terminò lui, sempre ridendo.

In quel momento arrivarono i panini che avevano ordinato.

“Buon appetito, ragazzi”, augurò loro Kelly. Li aveva conosciuti bambini, per lei sarebbero sempre rimasti _ragazzi_ , anche se avevano ormai quarant’anni.

Terminato il pasto che, pur nella sua semplicità, fu tutt’altro che parco data la dimensione davvero straordinaria dei sandwich, finirono il tè, poi si alzarono a turno per andare in bagno.

Kelly vide che Trevor si era allontanato e ne approfittò per tornare a parlare con Dora.

“Che gran bel pezzo di figliolo”, commentò, riferendosi ovviamente a Trevor, “Mi pare che andiate molto d’accordo, vi ho visti ridere insieme, belli rilassati…”

La donna era stata molto amica di Amy, la madre di Dora; era affezionata a sua figlia, e si dispiaceva della sua solitudine.

“Sì, è un bell’uomo”, ammise Dora, corrugando la fronte, sulla difensiva, “ma non c’è niente tra noi, solo una vecchia amicizia che si sta rinnovando.”

Kelly non demorse.

“Beh, se lo dici tu… Può darsi che io mi sbagli, però a me date un’altra impressione”, all’occhiata ammonitrice di Dora, alzò le mani in segno di resa, “Faccio solo per dire, perché sareste proprio una bellissima coppia.”

“Lui abita a New York”, le fece osservare la donna più giovane, “Non credo abbia intenzione di trasferirsi a Norvale, cosa verrebbe a fare, qui?”

“Potresti tornare a New York”, ribatté Kelly, senza scomporsi, “Col tuo lavoro, puoi andare dove vuoi.”

“Mi piace, qui”, insistette Dora.

“Vuoi dire che non saresti disposta ad andare in capo al mondo, per amore?”, domandò la donna più anziana, in tono dolce. Conosceva benissimo la risposta, e infatti vide Dora trasalire.

Dora non ebbe la forza di rispondere, certa che la voce le avrebbe tremato. _Certo_ che sarebbe stata disposta ad andare in capo al mondo, per amore. Si sarebbe trasferita al polo sud, o nel deserto del Gobi, se necessario. Ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena, per Trevor? Ammesso e non concesso che tra loro nascesse qualcosa, beninteso, il che era tutto da vedere.

Trevor tornò in quel momento; ignaro del turbamento della sua accompagnatrice, chiese il conto e volle pagare lui, per ripagarla del passaggio, disse.

“Beh, allora la prossima volta veniamo con la tua macchina e offro io il pranzo”, contestò Dora; si rese conto troppo tardi che suonava come un invito a uscire di nuovo. _Beh, e che male c’è?,_ cercò di dirsi, _Siamo nel ventunesimo secolo, una donna può ben invitare fuori un uomo!_

“Faremo esattamente così”, confermò Trevor, lieto della prospettiva di un’altra uscita con lei. Dora esalò il respiro che non si era resa conto d’aver trattenuto.

“Allora va bene”, concluse, riponendo il portafogli nel marsupio.

Salutarono Kelly ed uscirono; dopo aver ripreso i loro sci, si incamminarono verso la stazione della cabinovia, che attesero per una decina di minuti. La cabina arrivò zeppa di gente e ripartì, come all’andata, solo con loro due a bordo.

“Divertito?”, domandò Dora mentre scendevano verso valle.

“Moltissimo”, affermò Trevor, “Nel corso degli anni sono stato a sciare in molti posti famosi, come Aspen e Mammoth Mountain, o Davos in Svizzera e l’Arlberg in Austria, ma qui… qui è casa mia. Nessun posto sarà mai meglio di questo”, concluse a bassa voce. Era la seconda volta nel corso della giornata che sentiva un groppo di commozione serrargli la gola, nel capire quanto, in realtà, i luoghi della sua infanzia e prima giovinezza gli fossero mancati.

“Hai proprio ragione”, confermò Dora, anche lei parlando piano, “Me ne sono resa conto anch’io, quando sono tornata.”

Eppure, per quanto affezionata fosse al luogo che l’aveva vista nascere, avrebbe rinunciato ad esso, per amore di un compagno. Avrebbe rinunciato a molto di più, se necessario. A livello razionale, capiva che era _sbagliato,_ che era ingiusto che fosse disposta a rinunciare a se stessa per questo; ma la sua vita sentimentalmente così solitaria le era ormai troppo insopportabile perché la razionalità potesse prevalere. Non le restava che sperare di non cadere nella trappola di un uomo disonesto. Non credeva però che Trevor potesse essere un uomo disonesto; avendolo sempre seguito, sui giornali prima e sui social network dopo, sapeva che si occupava attivamente di beneficienza in favore dei giovanissimi, e questo la diceva lunga su di lui.

Trevor parve riscuotersi e tornò a lanciarle il suo sorriso da mille watt.

“Il programma prevede una cioccolata bollente, se non erro”, disse, inarcando un sopracciglio ed assumendo una buffa aria interrogativa.

“Esatto!”, rise Dora, lieta che se lo ricordasse e che avesse voglia di condividerla con lei, “Uso una banale miscela da supermercato, ma ci aggiungo della cannella e del rum, come faceva mia nonna – l’altra, quella paterna, non quella della torta. Sentirai, tira su pure i morti!”

L’espressione fece ridere Trevor di cuore mentre la cabina arrivava a destinazione. Scesero e si diressero al SUV di Dora, dove caricarono sci e scarponi prima di salire e ripartire alla volta di Norvale.

 

 

(*) 15° F corrispondono a – 9,5° C; -20° F corrispondono a -29° C


	3. Cioccolata calda, caffè e dintorni

 

Capitolo III: Cioccolata calda, caffè e dintorni

 

Poco dopo le tre del pomeriggio, Dora parcheggiò il suo Qashqai davanti casa. Scaricarono l’attrezzatura: Trevor la portò direttamente da lui, poi andò da Dora per la programmata cioccolata calda.

 

Passando per il soggiorno, Trevor osservò la stufa a pellet, in cui ardeva una fiamma vivace, e ponderò i vantaggi di quel sistema di riscaldamento, programmabile come i termosifoni ma molto più economico; per non parlare del calore più piacevole e sano da esso prodotto. In questo caso, quand’erano partiti dalle piste Dora aveva acceso la stufa via app telefonica, così arrivando avrebbero trovato la casa già bella calda. Pensò che poteva far installare anche lui una stufa come quella e decise di parlarne a Dora.

In cucina, la padrona di casa lo invitò a sedersi al bancone, mentre lei si dava da fare a preparare la cioccolata.

“Avrei pensato di prendere anch’io una stufa a pellet”, esordì Trevor, “Che ne dici?”

“Dico che è un’idea eccellente”, approvò lei, aggiungendo la cannella alla miscela per la bevanda dolce, “Io sono andata da Larry Cahill, in Marston Street, e mi sono trovata benissimo: sono venuti per un sopralluogo, così mi hanno consigliato il tipo di stufa più adatto”, rifletté un momento, “Potresti collocarla di fianco al caminetto, così ne sfrutti la canna fumaria. Oppure, se non ti interessa mantenere il caminetto nella sua funzione, puoi farci installare dentro la stufa.”

“Installano stufe dentro ai caminetti?”, trasecolò lui.

“Sì, è un bel modo per evitare grossi lavori di muratura per togliere il caminetto e far posto alla stufa.”

“Non male come idea”, annuì Trevor, “Mi rivolgerò lì anch’io, allora, e chiederò consiglio.”

Dora mise il pentolino del latte sul fuoco, cominciando a versare lentamente la miscela arricchita della cannella e rimestando attentamente col frustino. Gli voltava le spalle, così Trevor ebbe agio di osservarla; al di là della sua piacevole figura, ancora avvolta dall’aderente salopette nera portata sopra una maglia tecnica dello stesso rosso della giacca a vento, gli piaceva il suo modo di muoversi, allo stesso tempo aggraziato e deciso, frutto certamente di tanti anni di pratica di arti marziali che – lo sapeva perché lui stesso aveva fatto karate per qualche tempo, all’università – donava una perfetta consapevolezza del proprio corpo e dello spazio circostante. Con occhio professionale, Trevor considerò che, col suo fisico e la sua eleganza di movimento, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente sfilare in passerella con le modelle sue colleghe.

Si accorse che lei aveva parlato ma, immerso nei propri pensieri, non aveva recepito cos’avesse detto.

“Come? Scusami, ero distratto…”

“Vuoi zucchero nella cioccolata?”, ripeté Dora, voltando la testa e continuando a mescolare, “Io solitamente non lo metto, in modo da far risaltare di più il sapore della cannella, già dolce di suo; ma se vuoi, lo puoi aggiungere nella tua tazza.”

“La proverò senza, eventualmente lo metto dopo”, decise Trevor.

“Okay”, annuì la donna, tornando a concentrarsi sulla bevanda; anche nel pentolino antiaderente, aveva sempre la tendenza ad attaccarsi e a bruciacchiarsi, cosa che avrebbe rovinato il sapore, per cui non avrebbe smesso di mescolare finché non fosse stata pronta, “Se vuoi, ho anche dei biscotti di pan di zenzero, fatti da Donald”, aggiunse, citando il fornaio più popolare del vicinato.

“Il vecchio Donald lavora ancora?”, domandò Trevor, sorpreso.

“No, è andato in pensione da un pezzo, ora il fornaio è suo genero, ma ha mantenuto il nome”, spiegò Dora.

Trevor ripensò ai biscotti che mangiava da ragazzino e sentì un’inaspettata commozione serrargli la gola. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto gli mancassero cose semplici come quella. Attese di ritrovare la voce prima di rispondere:

“Quei biscotti mi tentano.”

“Sono in quell’armadietto”, gli indicò lei, accennando con la testa, “Prendili pure, sono in una scatola di latta verde.”

L’uomo eseguì e portò in tavola la scatola; l’aprì ed aspirò l’aroma caratteristico del pan di zenzero, che gli fece venir l’acquolina in bocca.

 

Dora lo stava sbirciando e si accorse dell’espressione da bambino goloso che stava facendo; si sentì intenerire.

“Prendine uno”, lo esortò. Trevor alzò gli occhi dai biscotti per guardarla e la vide sorridergli in maniera così dolce che il cuore gli fece una capriola in petto. Per un attimo, si sentì come a _casa_ , per davvero, più ancora che a casa propria. Non era il luogo fisico, comprese: era la compagnia. _Lei_.

“Grazie”, mormorò, senza sapere bene per cosa la stava ringraziando, se semplicemente per i biscotti o per l’emozione che gli stava trasmettendo, un senso di _appartenenza_ che lo stava facendo sentire meravigliosamente bene; pescò un biscotto senza guardare e scoprì che aveva la forma di un cuore. Per un attimo, ebbe una forte sensazione come di predestinazione che lo lasciò interdetto; per darsi un tono, ne morse un pezzetto, e il gusto lo portò indietro nel tempo, a quando lui e Luke, bambini, aprivano la scatola dei biscotti per merenda nel periodo natalizio.

_Fratellino, dove sei?_ , domandò nella sua mente, _Perché sei sparito, perché non sei rimasto in contatto con me? Io non ti avevo rifiutato…_

Nonostante l’amarezza, voleva bene a Luke e sapeva che avrebbe pianto di felicità, qualora lo avesse ritrovato.

“Buonissimi”, disse, riferendosi ai biscotti, “Sono proprio come li ricordavo.”

“Malcolm segue scrupolosamente la ricetta del suocero”, confermò Dora, togliendo il pentolino dal fuoco, “Pronto per la mia cioccolata?”, domandò poi.

“Prontissimo!”, replicò lui con un sorriso, ritrovando il buonumore.

La donna versò il denso liquido scuro nelle due grandi tazze che aveva preparato, poi mise il pentolino nell’acquaio, riempiendolo di acqua, ed infine portò in tavola. Trevor allungò la mano per prendere la tazza che lei gli stava mettendo davanti, arrivando un attimo prima che lei togliesse la sua, e così le loro dita si sfiorarono; sentì un formicolio irradiarsi dai polpastrelli su per il braccio, una sensazione molto gradevole.

Anche Dora aveva sentito una scossa al tocco di Trevor, ma si sforzò di non scomporsi per non fargli capire quanto la sua vicinanza la turbasse.

“Che profumo!”, esclamò Trevor, aspirando gli effluvi della bevanda bollente; per evitare di ustionarsi, ne prese un cucchiaino e vi soffiò sopra, poi l’assaggiò, “Deliziosa”, dichiarò.

“Non è troppo amara per i tuoi gusti?”, indagò Dora, rammentando come a lui piacesse zuccherare molto il caffè e come, quel giorno, avesse apprezzato l’infuso dolce di Kelly.

“Diciamo che è più amara di quanto solitamente la prenda, ma come hai detto tu, penso che se aggiungessi lo zucchero rischierei di coprire troppo il gusto della cannella”, considerò Trevor, prendendo un altro cucchiaino della bevanda, “No, così è perfetta”, soggiunse, annuendo convinto.

“Ne sono contenta”, disse Dora, compiaciuta; prese un biscotto a forma di stella e lo morse di gusto, “Adoro il pan di zenzero”, gli confidò, “Mi ricorda l’infanzia… tempi spensierati…”

Un’ombra oscurò i suoi occhi e Trevor si sentì stringere il cuore.

“Già”, disse a mezza voce, “hai detto bene, erano tempi senza pensieri, senza preoccupazioni… vivevamo giorno per giorno, guardando alla vita con gioia, anticipazione, meraviglia… cose che si perdono per strada, purtroppo, con la durezza della vita e le delusioni che ci riserva.”

Dora si sentì colpita dal suo tono amaro, e comprese che anche lui non era felice della propria vita. Se ne chiese il motivo: dopotutto, fama e ricchezza non gli mancavano, così come un aspetto che faceva invidia a tanti trentenni, e non gli mancava neppure la salute. Forse si riferiva alla recente scomparsa di entrambi i genitori in quella tragica fatalità? Aveva tagliato i ponti con loro da due decenni, ma rimanevano pur sempre le persone che gli avevano donato la vita. O forse c’era dell’altro? Una persona è infelice perché non riesce a veder soddisfatto un desiderio profondo, come lei a cui da troppi anni mancava la cosa che desiderava di più: l’amore di un uomo onesto. Qual era il desiderio per cui Trevor si struggeva? Le sembrava impossibile che fosse il suo stesso desiderio, perché solitamente gli uomini non danno la stessa importanza all’amore che vi danno le donne; ma se anche lui apparteneva all’esigua minoranza di uomini che, invece, lo facevano, allora le sembrava impossibile che non avesse trovato una donna disposta a stargli accanto, tra tutte le bellezze sfolgoranti che lo circondavano a causa del suo lavoro. Tuttavia, a ben pensarci lui non le sembrava – non le era mai sembrato – il tipo che guarda soltanto la bellezza, in una donna. Se era solo, posto che lo fosse veramente, non era per mancanza di _materia prima_ , ma perché non aveva ancora trovato la donna giusta per lui.

Lo guardò negli occhi – quegli occhi chiarissimi che le avevano fatto battere forte il cuore da adolescente e che anche adesso le facevano molto effetto – e, per la prima volta, li vide adombrati da un velo di solitudine e malinconia.

“Io mi sforzo di trovarle ancora, nella vita”, dichiarò, anche lei parlando a bassa voce, “la gioia, l’anticipazione, la meraviglia… ma a volte è difficile.”

“Vero”, confermò Trevor, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di lei. Com’erano belli i suoi occhi, pensò, di un dolcissimo bruno vellutato punteggiato di pagliuzze verdi che, come aveva visto quel giorno, nel sole brillante si accentuavano. Adesso erano offuscati dalla tristezza e, d’un tratto, lui si rese conto che non riusciva a sopportarlo, che desiderava vederli sempre luminosi come stelle. Pensò a qualcosa da dire per spezzare quel momento di malinconia, ma non gli venne in mente niente di brillante; fece un sorriso un po’ storto:

“Dai, non facciamoci rovinare quest’ottima cioccolata da pensieri funesti…”

“Hai perfettamente ragione”, convenne Dora, annuendo con enfasi e, per sottolineare la sua convinzione in merito, ne prese una cucchiaiata, “Uh, scotta… ma che buona!”

Ciucciò il cucchiaino come una bimba e Trevor ridacchiò, le fredde dita della tristezza di nuovo lontane dalla sua anima; poi il suo sguardo si spostò sulle labbra di lei, dov’era rimasta una macchia di cioccolato. Ebbe la visione di se stesso che gliele puliva con la punta della lingua, per poi farla scivolare tra di esse in un bacio profondo e sensuale… Sentì una vampata di calore all’inguine, dove il sangue era repentinamente affluito in un’improvvisa quanto imbarazzante erezione. Per fortuna era seduto e dall’altra parte del tavolo, così Dora non avrebbe visto niente…

Dora notò la direzione del suo sguardo e sentì le farfalle nello stomaco. Rifiutandosi di credere che un uomo come Trevor potesse provare per lei un interesse che andava oltre l’amicizia, pensò a un motivo più banale.

“Che c’è, mi sono macchiata?”, domandò, toccandosi il labbro inferiore; lui fece cenno di sì, indicandosi però il labbro superiore, e allora lei lo deterse con un dito, “Sono proprio una sbrodolona”, scherzò, e Trevor non poté fare a meno di ridere: gli piaceva come lei riuscisse sempre a sdrammatizzare tutto.

“Perché non hai mai visto me, la mattina alle prese con i _rice crispies_ al cioccolato!”, sghignazzò. Fu la volta di Dora di scoppiare a ridere.

“Della serie _siamo due bambinoni e ce ne vantiamo_!”, esclamò. Il momento di malinconia era definitivamente passato, ed entrambi ne erano lieti.

Finita la cioccolata, chiacchierarono ancora una mezz’ora, poi Trevor, temendo di risultare troppo invadente, prese congedo.

“Domani sarà una giornata dedicata alle spese”, annunciò a Dora, mentre lo accompagnava alla porta, “Macchinetta del caffè, padella antiaderente e qualche altra pentola mancante, cibarie, e poi andrò a ordinare la stufa.”

“Per i casalinghi, vai da Gordon’s”, gli suggerì lei, “Sono sempre i migliori. Ah, occhio che si sono trasferiti, adesso si trovano in Herford Street, non ricordo il civico ma non puoi mancarli: hanno un’insegna enorme e in questo periodo anche un enorme albero di Natale davanti all’ingresso.”

“Grazie del consiglio, lo seguirò senz’altro”, affermò Trevor, “E grazie della bellissima giornata, mi sono divertito…”, esitò un momento, poi fece un piccolo sorriso, di quelli che gli erano tipici e che Dora aveva sempre trovato irresistibili, “e sono stato molto bene, con te.”

Era consapevole che una frase simile aveva delle implicazioni che lei avrebbe colto; a seconda della risposta, e del modo in cui gli sarebbe stata fornita, avrebbe capito se l’interesse che ormai sapeva di provare per Dora era contraccambiato.

Come lui immaginava, Dora colse il senso sotteso della sua dichiarazione; per un momento, le parve che il cuore volesse schizzarle fuori dal petto. Incapace di reggere lo sguardo intenso di Trevor, distolse gli occhi, sentendo il viso in fiamme, non per la timidezza – aveva smesso di essere timida tanto tempo fa, quando si era resa conto che, a essere timidi, si perdono inutilmente tempo e occasioni – ma per la violenta emozione che l’aveva travolta. Lottò per ritrovare la padronanza di se stessa prima di tornare a guardarlo, apertamente, francamente.

“Anch’io sono stata bene con te, oggi”, disse, a voce bassa ma con decisione. Se c’era una possibilità che potesse nascere qualcosa tra lei e Trevor, doveva coglierla. Non era stato destino vent’anni prima, ma ora chissà?

Il sorriso di Trevor si allargò; gli sarebbe piaciuto chinarsi e sfiorarle le labbra in un bacio, ma sentiva istintivamente che era troppo presto per una simile confidenza. Non gli aveva detto molto, in merito a come si era sentita dopo la fine della sua lunga storia con comesichiamava, ah sì, Harry, ma conoscendola per la persona sensibile e di sentimenti profondi che era, era sicuro che avesse sofferto orribilmente, e adesso aveva sicuramente bisogno di tempo per assicurarsi di potersi fidare nuovamente di un uomo. E Trevor era pronto a dimostrarle che, di lui, poteva fidarsi.

“Allora spero di ripetere a più presto”, disse, “A questo proposito, posso darti il mio numero di cellulare?”

“Certamente”, rispose Dora, prendendo lo smartphone dalla tasca sulla pettorina della salopette, “Dimmi…”

Lui glielo dettò e lei lo memorizzò.

“Bene, allora ci vediamo”, concluse l’uomo, “Presto, spero”, soggiunse. Dora assentì con un sorriso, ed infine Trevor uscì per recarsi a casa propria.

Durante il breve tragitto, gli sovvenne che lei non gli aveva dato il proprio numero; beh poco male, erano vicini di casa, non è che rischiava di non vederla più, si disse.

Entrò in casa e salì di sopra, dove andò nella camera matrimoniale – alla fine, aveva optato per dormire lì – e prese un cambio di abiti e di biancheria, prima di recarsi in bagno. Si fece una bella doccia calda, nella speranza che alleviasse il fastidio provocato dall’acido lattico nei muscoli che sicuramente avrebbe sentito il giorno dopo; quando tornò in camera, vide il cellulare lampeggiare, indicando l’arrivo di un sms. Scoprì che era un messaggio di Dora.

_Se ti serve una vaporella, da Gordon’s le hanno in promozione natalizia._ Seguiva una faccina ridente. Trevor sorrise.

_Grazie della dritta, penso che ne prenderò una, allora_ , rispose, aggiungendo anche lui una faccina ridente. Gli tornò indietro un pollice alzato. E lui si rese conto che, adesso, il suo numero di cellulare ce l’aveva. Si affrettò a memorizzarlo.

 

°°°

 

Dora stava preparando qualcosa per cena – un misto di verdure al vapore con una bistecca di tacchino alla piastra – quando sentì squillare il telefono.

“Mike, chi è?”, domandò. Se era un numero registrato sulla rubrica, il computer le avrebbe fornito il nominativo.

“Monica Safe”, fu la risposta.

“Accettare chiamata. Ciao Monica!”

“Ehilà, ciao bella”, la salutò l’amica del cuore, “Come va?”

“Benone, grazie; oggi sono stata a sciare.”

“La giornata meritava, infatti”, considerò Monica, riferendosi al tempo soleggiato, “Ci saremmo andati anche noi, se non fossimo stati invitati a pranzo da Frances.”

Frances era la sorella maggiore di Monica, sposata con quattro figli, di cui i primi due già piuttosto grandicelli; poi c’era il fratello minore, Robert, che aveva tre figli piccoli.

“Vi sareste divertiti”, commentò Dora.

“Certamente. Sarà per la prossima volta, la stagione è ancora lunga, per fortuna. Ascolta, ti chiamavo perché ho notato che la casa dei Knight è di nuovo abitata: sai chi è venuto a viverci?”

“Sì, è Trevor.”

“Cosa? È tornato? Si è stancato della Grande Mela?”

“Non credo… Penso sia qui solo temporaneamente. I suoi sono morti tre mesi fa e lui ha deciso di passare un po’ di tempo qui.”

“Oh accidenti, Robert e Norma sono morti? E tu come lo sai?”

“Me l’ha raccontato lui ieri. È stato un terribile incidente, un autotreno uscito di strada che li ha travolti.”

“Che disgrazia spaventosa!”

“Già...”

“E Luke?”

Anche Monica non si era mai capacitata di come i Knight avessero rinnegato il figlio più giovane.

“Neppure lui sa  dove sia, ma lo sta facendo cercare.”

“Speriamo che lo trovino… Però, ti ha raccontato un bel po’ di cose!”, osservò Monica, l’ombra di un sospetto che le sfiorava la mente, “Non mi sembra di ricordare che foste tanto in confidenza, in passato.”

“Beh, no, infatti, ma ci siamo trovati subito molto in sintonia”, le confidò Dora, “tanto che siamo andati a sciare insieme.”

Monica rimase un momento senza parole.

“Che cosa?”, quasi strillò, “Tu e la cotta della tua adolescenza siete usciti insieme?”

Dora rise:

“A _sciare_ , non era un appuntamento galante!”

“Beh, è un inizio! Poi da cosa nasce cosa…”

“Dai, adesso non correre troppo con la fantasia”, la frenò Dora, poi pensò che era stupido tenerle nascosto qualcosa, “Certo, sarebbe bello…”, aggiunse piano.

Monica la conosceva meglio di quanto conoscesse la propria sorella, per certi versi, e interpretò correttamente il tono di voce dell’amica, tra la speranza e il timore.

“Lui ti piace ancora, vero?”, indagò, anche lei sottovoce; prima aveva scherzato, ma adesso capiva bene che non era più il caso.

“Moltissimo”, ammise Dora, “Trevor è sempre stato una bella persona, anche da ragazzo, ma adesso è addirittura meglio.”

Monica pensò che per chiunque era facile perdere la testa per uno così; ma per Dora, era ancora più facile, visti i suoi trascorsi con lui. Non sapeva se essere contenta per lei, dato che non era più riuscita a provare altro che un interesse momentaneo per un uomo, dopo Harry; oppure se non fosse invece il caso di preoccuparsi per lei, considerata la sua fragilità emotiva e sentimentale, accentuata dal recente lutto per la morte del padre. Per come aveva conosciuto Trevor da giovane, era certa che lui non avrebbe mai voluto far soffrire Dora; ma se lei si innamorava e lui non la ricambiava, non avrebbe potuto impedirlo.

“E tu, pensi di piacergli?”, indagò quindi con tatto.

Dora rifletté, prima di rispondere; finora si era categoricamente proibita di nutrire speranze, ma la frase di Trevor prima di congedarsi – quando aveva detto di essere stato bene con lei quel giorno – e il suo atteggiamento mentre la pronunciava, visti obiettivamente, erano un’indicazione chiara.

“Credo di sì”, rispose lentamente, “Ovviamente non posso esserne sicura al cento percento, e ho paura di illudermi, ma…  ma se non mi butto, non potrò mai saperlo. E non è che diventi sempre più giovane”, concluse con un sospiro.

Monica si sentì stringere il cuore per l’amica: sapeva bene quanto si sentisse sola. Ricordava che, l’anno prima, si era perfino iscritta a un sito di incontri online, nella speranza, per quanto vaga, di conoscere qualcuno di interessante, ma era stato inutile: i pochi che corrispondevano alla sua ricerca per età, vicinanza geografica, personalità, alla fine l’avevano delusa, tutti quanti, così aveva disdetto l’iscrizione.

Si chiese come poteva aiutarla, come poteva favorire l’eventuale nascita di qualcosa, tra quei due. Le venne in mente un modo molto semplice.

“Sarei felice di rivedere Trevor”, dichiarò, “Pensi che gli farebbe piacere, se sabato prossimo organizzassi una cena qui da me? Così Alex potrebbe sbizzarrirsi con il barbecue nuovo”, aggiunse a mo’ di scusa.

“Glielo posso chiedere”, rispose Dora.

“Sai se ha esigenze alimentari particolari? È vegetariano, allergico a qualcosa, altro?”

“Non mi pare, ma chiederò anche questo.”

“Va bene, fammi sapere cosa risponde”, concluse Monica, prima di salutarla. Riattaccando, si augurò con tutto il cuore che Trevor accettasse e che una situazione simpatica e rilassata potesse facilitare l’inizio di una possibile storia d’amore tra lui e Dora. Niente l’avrebbe resa più felice che vedere felice l’amica d’infanzia, che aveva cara quanto la sorella Frances.

Intanto, Dora aveva finito di cucinare; mise in tavola e cenò, un po’ pensierosa: era incerta se mandare un sms a Trevor per riferirgli dell’invito di Monica, o se chiamarlo. Poi si rese conto di star comportandosi come un’adolescente alla prima cotta: lo chiamo? Non lo chiamo? Cosa penserà? _Ma stiamo scherzando?!,_ si rimproverò, lei non era una ragazzina, era una donna fatta e finita, non avrebbe avuto paura di telefonare neppure alla Casa Bianca, figuriamoci se doveva aver paura di telefonare a un uomo che conosceva da una vita! Depose la forchetta e prese il cellulare.

Trevor rispose al secondo squillo.

“Ciao!”, la salutò in tono vivace.

“Ciao, ti disturbo? Se stai cenando, ti chiamo dopo”, disse Dora tutto d’un fiato.

“Ho appena finito, non preoccuparti”, la rassicurò lui, “Dimmi pure.”

“Mi ha chiamato Monica”, gli raccontò; non era necessario specificare chi fosse, poiché avevano parlato di lei anche quel giorno, rammentando i vecchi tempi, “Vorrebbe invitarti a cena, sabato prossimo, se ti fa piacere.”

“Ma certo che mi fa piacere”, rispose Trevor senza esitare, “Sarò lieto di rivederla, e di conoscere suo marito e sua figlia.”

“Ottimo!”, esclamò Dora, molto contenta, “Monica voleva sapere se hai qualche esigenza alimentare particolare…”

“Sì: adoro mangiare!”, rise Trevor, che era una buona forchetta, ad eccezione di quand’era eccessivamente stressato perché allora, come aveva già raccontato a Dora, perdeva l’appetito, “Scherzi a parte, dille di preparare tutto quello che vuole e come vuole, non ho alcun problema né limite, per fortuna.”

“Bene, allora glielo riferisco.”

“Oh, fatti però dire cosa preparerà, sarei lieto di portare il vino adatto”, aggiunse l’uomo.

“Ha parlato di inaugurare il barbecue nuovo, ma le chiederò conferma”, gli assicurò lei, “Ora ti saluto, se no mi si fredda la cena.”

“Buon appetito, allora; e ringrazia Monica dell’invito, mi fa davvero moltissimo piacere”, ribadì Trevor.

“Sarà fatto. Buona serata.”

“Buona serata a te, Dora.”

La donna riattaccò, un mare di emozioni che si agitava dentro di lei; inutilmente si disse che, ancora una volta, non si trattava di un appuntamento galante, ma di una semplice cena tra vecchi amici, quasi una rimpatriata: già sapeva che l’attesa sarebbe stata lunghissima.

Nella casa accanto, Trevor posò il cellulare, sentendosi sorpreso dell’euforia che lo aveva colto. Si sentiva come quando si stava preparando ad uscire con la sua prima ragazza, ai tempi del liceo; rammentava ancora bene che si era trattato di andare a prendere un gelato insieme, e lui era talmente agitato che praticamente se la stava facendo sotto. Eppure stavolta era soltanto una cena con la famiglia di una vecchia conoscenza comune, una situazione tutt’altro che romantica.

Si rese conto che, a farlo sentire euforico, era semplicemente l’idea di rivedere Dora; certo, lo aveva saputo anche prima, che l’avrebbe rivista presto – dopotutto, erano vicini di casa – ma solo adesso che la cosa si era concretizzata, e pure molto prima di quanto avesse pensato, stava comprendendo realmente quanto ci tenesse.

Da quant’era che una donna gli piaceva così tanto, che il solo pensiero di rivederla gli faceva quell’effetto? Non se lo ricordava neanche più…

 

°°°

 

Nei tre giorni seguenti, Trevor fu occupato nelle compere per la casa; tra le altre cose, non aveva pensato di portare lenzuola – la prima notte aveva dormito sul divano, le altre due sul nudo materasso del letto matrimoniale con soltanto il piumone – né asciugamani di ricambio; inoltre decise di cambiare materasso e cuscini per prenderli in lattice. Fece riallacciare il telefono fisso, in modo da avere internet via wifi; oltre alla macchinetta del caffè, alla stufetta elettrica per il bagno e a varie pentole, prese anche un forno a microonde nuovo, giacché quello che c’era non funzionava più, e poiché anche il frigo aveva bisogno di essere cambiato, ne acquistò uno di classe tripla A con il tritaghiaccio, oltre che un aspirapolvere ultimo modello. E ridendo tra sé, prese anche una vaporella.

Il tecnico delle stufe a pellet venne a casa sua a valutare la situazione e gli consigliò un modello da collocare nel caminetto, che potevano venirgli a portare e installare già il giorno successivo, ma lui preferì aspettare alcuni di giorni perché, a quel punto, avrebbe pulito il piano del caminetto e ne avrebbe ridipinto l’interno di bianco.

Nel frattempo, in soffitta trovò alcuni scatoloni con le decorazioni di Natale, nonché un finto abete così spelacchiato, che preferì andare a comprarne uno di nuovo. Si mise quindi di lena ad addobbare la casa, partendo dal salotto dove piazzò l’albero, per poi passare in sala da pranzo e in cucina dove dispose decorazioni varie. Infine, approfittando delle ultime ore di luce, passò all’esterno, appendendo una fila di colorate luci a led sul portico e decorando l’ingresso con ghirlande e festoni.

 

Era ormai il crepuscolo quando terminò e rientrò in casa. Mancavano ancora tre giorni alla cena di Monica, che aveva confermato il barbecue, per cui lui si era premurato di prendere un pinot noir californiano che gli aveva consigliato il proprietario dell’unica enoteca di Norvale; improvvisamente si rese conto che non poteva aspettare tanto a rivedere Dora. Pensò che poteva invitarla per un caffè; discretamente, invece di chiamarla – era sicuramente al lavoro e non gli pareva il caso – le mandò un sms: _Se stasera dopocena sei libera, mi piacerebbe farti provare il caffè della mia nuova macchinetta._

Lei non rispose subito; era evidentemente occupata col lavoro e Trevor contenne la propria impazienza. Circa un’ora dopo gli giunse la risposta: _Ne sarò lieta. Va bene alle otto?_

_Certamente, ti aspetto_ , le rispose. E di nuovo si sentì elettrizzato.

 

°°°

 

Quando Dora arrivò a casa, notò subito le luminarie che decoravano il portico di casa Knight; era da quando Robert e Norma si erano trasferiti che non le vedeva. Le fecero una strana sensazione; da un lato ne fu lieta, perché significava che Trevor aveva intenzione di fermarsi abbastanza a lungo perché avesse senso darsi la pena di addobbare la casa, dall’altro le fece venire il magone perché facevano risaltare ancora di più la mancanza di decorazioni della propria casa. D’altra parte però non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto cambiare la propria decisione: i motivi che gliel’avevano fatta prendere erano ancora validi.

Entrò, disattivò l’allarme come al solito e andò in cucina a depositare la piccola spesa di frutta e verdura fresche che aveva fatto sulla via del ritorno. Non aveva un granché fame, così preparò una terrina di insalata arricchita da qualche gheriglio di noce, che andò a consumare seduta davanti alla tv a guardare un episodio di Star Trek.

Aveva pensato spesso a Trevor, in quei tre giorni, e a quanto era stata bene insieme a lui; si sarebbero rivisti sabato a casa di Monica e Alex, ma non negava che le sarebbe piaciuto rivederlo prima, tuttavia immaginava che lui fosse impegnato con la casa, e le luminarie montate ne erano la prova. E poi ecco che Trevor, quasi le avesse letto nella mente, la invitava per un caffè. Provare la sua nuova macchinetta era una scusa banale ma simpatica, e certamente meno stereotipata della collezione di farfalle, aggiunse ridacchiando tra sé e sé.

Puntualmente, alle otto Dora suonò alla porta di Trevor, che pochi istanti dopo le aprì.

“Ciao”, la salutò con un sorriso quieto, che era perfino più affascinante di quelli abbaglianti con cui appariva sulle copertine dei giornali di moda, forse perché più autentico, più consono alla sua vera personalità, che era alquanto riservata. A causa del suo lavoro, non molti avrebbero detto che Trevor Knight era un tipo tranquillo, più simile a un gentleman inglese che a un modello di grido.

“Ciao”, lo contraccambiò Dora mentre lui si scostava per farla passare, poi l’aiutò a sfilarsi il parka e, dopo averlo sistemato sull’attaccapanni, le fece strada fino in cucina. Quando entrarono, Trevor indicò la macchinetta del caffè nuova fiammante, un modello che poteva sia preparare una caraffa da sei tazze, sia una o due tazze singole, con un timer programmabile in maniera da trovare il caffè già pronto al mattino.

“Caspita, farebbe comodo anche a me”, commentò Dora, riferendosi a questa funzione, “Potrei pensare a cambiare quella che ho, che comunque comincia a essere vecchiotta.”

“Ho preso il caffè biologico della Equal Exchange”, le annunciò Trevor, facendole vedere la confezione rossa accanto alla macchinetta.

“Ottima scelta”, annuì Dora, “Mi piace il gusto, ma anche la missione equo-solidale dei produttori.”

“Sì, anche a me piacciono entrambe le cose”, affermò l’uomo, cominciando a mettere il caffè nella macchina, “Lo vuoi liscio, o preferisci diversamente?”

“Sempre liscio, grazie.”

Trevor preparò quindi due tazze, per sé aggiunse due cucchiaini di zucchero, poi le portò al bancone dove frattanto si era seduta la sua ospite.

“Molto buono”, dichiarò Dora, dopo averlo degustato.

“Forse un tantino leggero”, commentò Trevor, “Devo aggiustare le dosi: è ovvio che nel libretto d’istruzioni ci sono solo indicazioni generali, poi ciascuno se lo fa a gusto proprio.”

“Sì, e poi molto dipende dal caffè: alcuni sono poco gustosi ma carichi di caffeina, se ne usi troppo ti ritrovi una bomba; mentre altri caffè hanno poca caffeina ma molto gusto e ne basta poco per soddisfare il palato.”

“Verissimo. Com’è andato il lavoro, in questi giorni?”, si informò, cambiando soggetto.

“Abbiamo finito un abito da sposa”, gli raccontò Dora, “e oggi la committente è venuta a prenderlo; per sicurezza faccio sempre un’ultima prova e ti assicuro che la sposa sembrava una vera principessa uscita da una favola russa: abito dal taglio semplicissimo col corpetto ricamato d’argento e cappotto lungo con collo e polsini di ecopelliccia, ugualmente ricamato in argento.”

“Ne sei stata soddisfatta?”

“Assolutamente; ma la soddisfazione maggiore è vedere la meraviglia delle spose quando si guardano nello specchio e rimangono incantate da quel che vedono.”

“Fai delle foto delle tue creazioni?”

“Sempre, anche per farle vedere a quelle clienti che arrivano con le idee poco chiare”, gli raccontò lei, “Una volta mi è capitata una futura sposa che voleva un abito fatto in un certo modo, ma per quanti modelli simili le facessi vedere, non era mai soddisfatta; alla fine è venuto fuori che quello che mi descriveva era l’abito così come lo avrebbe voluto la futura suocera, mentre a lei piaceva tutt’altro stile. L’ho convinta a fare a modo suo dicendole che il matrimonio era il suo e non della suocera e alla fine era così contenta del vestito, che mi ha fatto avere una foto formato poster che ritrae lei e lo sposo, che adesso campeggia nell’atrio del mio atelier.”

“Il vestito dovrebbe riflettere la personalità di chi lo indossa”, osservò Trevor, “e farlo sentire a proprio agio. Non ci si dovrebbe lasciare influenzare da chicchessia, né dai formalismi, tolte alcune regole di buon senso ovviamente, del tipo dettato dalla situazione, come non mettere lo smoking se vai a fare un’escursione in montagna.”

“O i tacchi a spillo se viaggi in aereo”, aggiunse Dora sogghignando, “come ha ben imparato la tipa che è scesa per la scaletta davanti a me ed è caduta, rompendosi una caviglia. Indossava un bellissimo paio di Balenciaga con tacco dodici.”

“Oh cielo!”, esclamò lui, “Qualcosa mi dice che non le ha più indossate per andare in aereo…”

Risero entrambi ai danni dell’incauta e vanitosa passeggera.

“Ho ordinato la stufa a pellet”, raccontò poi Trevor, “Me la installano nel caminetto, proprio come mi avevi suggerito, così ieri l’ho pulito per bene e oggi mi hanno portato una lastra di granito per coprire il fondo, uguale al bordo del caminetto; domani conto di dipingere l’interno di bianco, e poi appena sono pronto, mi porteranno la stufa.”

“Fantastico! Vedrai come ti troverai bene!”, approvò Dora.

“Non ne dubito.”

Ormai il caffè era finito, ma continuarono a chiacchierare in totale relax.

“Venerdì esce il nuovo film di Guerre Stellari”, osservò Trevor, ben conoscendo la passione per la fantascienza di Dora.

“Sì, non vedo l’ora! Sono due anni che aspetto… Voglio proprio vedere come prosegue la storia. Lo sai che sono andata a vedere _Rogue One_ proprio il giorno in cui è morta Carrie Fisher? L’avevo appena rivista sullo schermo, giovane e fiera nella ricostruzione in computer grafica, poi esco dal cinema e tutti a parlare che era morta… ci sono rimasta malissimo.”

“La principessa Leia è un’icona della cinematografia”, osservò Trevor, “Anch’io sono rimasto molto colpito dalla sua improvvisa scomparsa.”

“Leia è anche qualcosa di più: la prima principessa del cinema che non ha bisogno del cavaliere in armatura splendente per cavarsela”, gli fece notare Dora, “Anche se Luke e Han vanno in suo soccorso sulla Morte Nera, lei prende parte attiva all’evasione ed è proprio lei a rendersi conto che, in realtà, li hanno lasciati scappare, per tracciare il Millennium Falcon nella speranza di scovare la base ribelle, cosa che in effetti gli riesce.”

“Hai ragione, non ci avevo pensato. In un’epoca ancora molto sessista del cinema, come la fine degli Anni Settanta, la principessa Leia è una tipa tosta che sa il fatto suo ed è pure capace di usare un blaster.”

“Esattamente! Per me, è stata fonte di ispirazione, in quanto alla mia dignità di persona casualmente di sesso femminile. Come Jadzia Dax in Star Trek.”

Trevor si sforzò di ricordare chi fosse quest’ultimo personaggio:

“Mi spiace, non ricordo chi sia…”

“La Trill amica del capitano Sisko, in _Deep Space Nine_.”

“Ah sì, l’ufficiale scientifico della stazione spaziale, giusto?”

“Proprio lei.”

“In effetti, ci sono delle similitudini caratteriali: tutte e due forti e indipendenti e battagliere”, confermò Trevor.

Dora esitò, poi prese coraggio a due mani:

“Senti, ti andrebbe di venire a vedere il film con me, domenica?”

“Stavo per proportelo io”, confessò Trevor sorridendo. Dora sentì un gran calore sgorgarle dentro, nell’anima.

“Bene!”, esclamò, cercando di mostrare disinvoltura, “Allora prendo subito due biglietti; abbiamo solo tre cinema qui a Norvale, ma sono tutti attrezzati per la prenotazione online. Temo però che dovrai accontentarti del 2D, il 3D non è ancora arrivato qui, per non parlare dell’IMAX”, aggiunse ridendo.

“Non fa niente”, le assicurò lui; la vide prendere il cellulare, “Aspetta, ti do la password del mio wifi così navighi più velocemente”, aggiunse, alzandosi.

“Oh, hai riattivato la linea fissa?”

“Sì, esatto”, le confermò; prese il proprio cellulare, accedette agli appunti e ritrovò la password che aveva memorizzato lì, dettandola a Dora, “Dove lo danno, il film?”

“All’Odeon Theatre.”

“C’è ancora _La Guarida del Pirata_ , lì di fianco?”, domandò Trevor, riferendosi ad un ristorante messicano situato proprio accanto al cinema.

“Sì, c’è.”

“Allora che ne dici di cenare lì, dopo il film?”, le propose. Dora si rese conto con emozione che Trevor voleva prolungare il più possibile il loro tempo insieme e di nuovo, come prima, sentì il calore avvolgere la sua anima.

“Cer… Certamente”, accettò, maledicendosi per aver balbettato come una ragazzina a cui viene chiesto di uscire per la primissima volta. Beh, a ben pensarci era esattamente così, anche se con oltre vent’anni di ritardo, perché era la prima volta che Trevor le chiedeva di uscire con lui. La giornata sugli sci non contava, non era stata un appuntamento galante; e l’invito al cinema era stata lei a farlo, mentre la cena dagli amici era stata iniziativa di Monica.

“Fantastico”, commentò Trevor, con quel suo adorabile piccolo sorriso. Dora s’incantò a guardarlo; era talmente affascinante che si domandò se stava sognando.

 

Infine si rese conto che erano le dieci passate; con un sospiro, si alzò.

“Meglio che vada”, disse, “Domani devo lavorare…”

“Ma certo”, rispose Trevor, affrettandosi ad alzarsi a sua volta, “Ti accompagno.”

In atrio, l’aiutò ad indossare nuovamente il giaccone imbottito.

“Buonanotte”, gli augurò Dora, “A sabato.”

“A proposito, passo a prenderti, così andiamo insieme da Monica?”, le domandò l’uomo.

“Sì, d’accordo. Ci aspettano alle sette”, gli ricordò lei.

“Sarò da te cinque minuti prima, allora”, concluse Trevor, “Buonanotte.”

Quando Dora fu uscita, Trevor chiuse la porta a chiave e spense la luce, poi tornò in cucina e lavò le tazze, prima di riporle. Lentamente, salì di sopra per andare a dormire; era molto presto, secondo i suoi soliti standard newyorchesi, ma da quando era tornato a Norvale, i suoi ritmi circadiani erano cambiati: si svegliava presto e di conseguenza andava a dormire presto, era più rilassato e più calmo, proprio come i ritmi della cittadina. Aveva temuto che si sarebbe annoiato, ma finora non era accaduto. Al contrario, ed era tutto merito di Dora. Si sentiva elettrizzato dalla prospettiva di rivederla in una situazione potenzialmente romantica come andare al cinema e poi a cena insieme. Francamente non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse domenica…

 

°°°

 

Dora entrò in casa e fece chiudere la porta a doppia mandata da Mike, poi salì in camera, dove si cambiò per la notte. Una volta sotto le coperte, tornò a chiedersi se non fosse tutto un sogno.

Un appuntamento con Trevor Knight! Possibile che fosse vero e non frutto della sua mente, prodotto dalla sua incapacità di accettare la propria solitudine? Possibile che lui provasse veramente interesse per lei, un’oscura stilista di provincia, neanche lontanamente attraente come le donne che frequentava abitualmente? Eppure, aveva prontamente accettato il suo invito al cinema. Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente rifiutare, adducendo a una scusa qualsiasi; ma non l’aveva fatto.

Dora voleva a tutti i costi impedirsi di sperare, nello stringente timore di illudersi; ma si rese infine conto che era una battaglia persa: Trevor le aveva ormai chiaramente fatto intendere che era attratto da lei ed a quel punto era del tutto inutile negarlo, avrebbe unicamente insultato la propria intelligenza.

La sua forza d’animo era stata inesorabilmente erosa nel corso degli anni, con l’accumulo di un dolore dietro l’altro, a partire dalla fine della sua relazione con Harry, passando per la morte di sua madre e culminato in quella di suo padre. Fece appello all’ultimo residuo che le rimaneva.

_Va bene_ , si disse, _Sarà quel che dev’essere_.

Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito, se avesse dovuto affrontare un’altra delusione; troppi pensieri neri l’avevano perseguitata negli ultimi tempi perché potesse essere certa di riuscire a superarla, così come aveva faticosamente superato le precedenti. Ma ormai era troppo tardi per evitare il rischio.

Perché si era di nuovo innamorata di Trevor Knight.

O forse non aveva mai smesso di esserlo.

 


	4. Capitolo IV: Cena tra amici

 

Capitolo IV: Cena tra amici

 

Trevor percorse il breve vialetto d’ingresso di casa Morgan; nonostante che l’impazienza di rivedere Dora fosse l’emozione predominante nel suo animo, notò comunque la perdurante mancanza di decorazioni natalizie. Oramai, nel quartiere tutti avevano addobbato le loro abitazioni e la loro assenza in quella di Dora spiccava in maniera evidente. Il fine settimana precedente aveva attribuito la cosa a mancanza di tempo, anche perché la domenica era stata via con lui per gran parte della giornata, a sciare. Forse, suppose, aveva programmato di farlo l’indomani mattina.

Suonò il campanello e pochi istanti dopo gli fu aperto. Vide Dora venirgli incontro, abbigliata con un paio di pantaloni-palazzo – quell’anno in gran voga – in velluto grigio antracite, molto eleganti ma sdrammatizzati da una maglia nera semplicissima; una collana d’argento provvedeva a ravvivare l’insieme, così come gli abbinati orecchini pendenti.

 

“Sei davvero molto carina”, le disse Trevor con un sorriso ammirato. Dora si sentì avvolta dal calore del suo sguardo come da un abbraccio ed il suo cuore trasalì per l’emozione.

“Grazie”, mormorò, prendendo il lungo cappotto bordeaux dall’appendiabiti; Trevor l’aiutò a infilarlo, poi Dora afferrò la borsetta, “Andiamo”, lo esortò.

Uscirono; prima di scendere i gradini del portico, Trevor offrì il braccio a Dora per aiutarla: aveva notato che portava scarpe dal tacco alto e, anche se gli scalini e il vialetto erano stati sgombrati dalla neve, c’era sempre il rischio che fossero scivolosi. Grata, Dora lo ringraziò con un sorriso e si appoggiò a lui; assieme, si avviarono ed attraversarono la strada, giungendo pochi attimi dopo alla porta dei Safe, adorna di un’allegra ghirlanda di agrifoglio decorata con fiocchi rossi e dorati.

“Ben arrivati!”, li accolse sorridendo Monica, che aveva loro aperto, “Su, entrate!”

 

Obbedirono; la padrona di casa guardò Trevor di sotto in su – era ancora più minuta di Dora, che già superava appena il metro e sessanta – e il suo sorriso si accentuò.

“Sono molto felice di rivederti, Trevor, dopo così tanto tempo”, dichiarò.

“Anch’io sono contento di rivederti, Monica”, replicò lui, ricambiando il suo sorriso; le porse il sacchetto di carta che aveva portato, “Ecco il vino, come promesso. Mi sono fatto consigliare dal proprietario dell’enoteca, che mi ha raccomandato di stapparlo almeno mezz’ora prima di consumarlo.”

“Grazie mille, allora provvedo subito. Su, toglietevi i cappotti: vi offro un punch al rum come aperitivo.”

“Cominciamo bene!”, rise Dora, rivolgendosi poi a Trevor, “Il punch al rum di Alex è una _bomba_ , specie a stomaco vuoto.”

“Per questo ho preparato degli stuzzichini”, ribatté prontamente Monica, ridendo a sua volta.

Quando Trevor si fu tolto il paltò, Dora ebbe qualche difficoltà a non sgranare gli occhi: era uno spettacolo, con un completo grigio scuro e una maglia nera con scollo a polo, elegante senza essere troppo formale.

 

Per quanto si fosse sforzata, però, il suo sguardo ardeva; ben se ne accorse Trevor quando, girandosi, lo notò. Si sentì mancare il fiato; moltissime donne lo avevano guardato così, in passato, ma nessuna, _nessuna_ di loro gli aveva letteralmente tolto il respiro come stava facendo adesso Dora. Cercò di mostrare nonchalance e le rivolse il suo caratteristico piccolo sorriso, ma peggiorò solo la cosa, perché a quel punto lo sguardo della donna venne calamitato dalle sue labbra. Per un momento vertiginoso, la immaginò mentre gli metteva le braccia al collo per farlo chinare e lo baciava... le sue labbra morbide contro le proprie… la sua lingua che si insinuava tra di esse in cerca di un bacio profondo… Si chiese che sapore avesse: di certo, doveva saper di buono, e lui sarebbe stato più che felice di divorarle la bocca in un bacio interminabile…

Monica passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra e capì che non aveva bisogno di incoraggiare un bel niente: quei due erano già cotti a puntino l’uno dell’altra. Si riservò comunque di fare un discorsetto a Trevor, per metterlo in guardia: se avesse fatto soffrire Dora, lei gli avrebbe tagliato una parte essenziale della sua mascolinità.

Passarono in salotto, dove sul carrellino di servizio era stata preparata una grande caraffa con il famoso punch al rum di Alex, nonché un vassoio con minuscole tartine e vol-au-vent mignon. Il padrone di casa era seduto sul divano e si alzò appena entrarono, andando loro incontro; era alto quasi quanto Trevor, e come lui portava una corta barba ben curata, mentre gli occhiali gli davano un’aria da intellettuale.

 

 “Benvenuto a casa nostra, Trevor”, disse, “Tra Monica e Dora, ho sentito spesso parlare di te.”

“Spero in termini positivi!”, esclamò Trevor, con un’aria allarmata così buffa da far scoppiare a ridere Alex; si strinsero la mano.

“Fin troppo!”, commentò Alex scherzosamente, “Potrei perfino essere geloso, se non sapessi che mia moglie mi ama.”

Anche Trevor rise, ma Dora avrebbe giurato che il commento lo aveva messo in imbarazzo. Ignaro del suo disagio, Alex continuò allegramente:

“Vieni, ti presento nostra figlia.”

Trevor lo seguì mentre si spostava da un’altra parte del salotto dove, in un angolo, c’era una zona giochi, col pavimento ricoperto da un materassino composto di coloratissime piastrelle incastrabili su cui erano sparsi vari giocattoli; al centro era seduta una bella bambina con i capelli, scuri come quelli del padre, che le ricadevano in boccoli sulle spalle.

“Marissa, c’è la zia Dora, e questo è il suo amico Trevor.”

La piccola sollevò il viso e fissò il nuovo venuto con curiosità.

“Ciao”, disse Trevor, un po’ incerto: non aveva esperienza coi bambini e non sapeva mai bene come prenderli.

“Ciao”, rispose lei, inclinando la testa da un lato per meglio guardarlo; gli rivolse un sorriso, ma poi il suo sguardo venne calamitato da qualcos’altro dietro di lui, “Zia Dora!”, esclamò, alzandosi. Dora comparve nel campo visivo di Trevor e s’inginocchiò.

“Buonasera, Marissa”, salutò la bambina, un attimo prima che questa le gettasse le braccia al collo e le stampasse un bacio sulla guancia. Era evidente che adorava la _zia_.

Dopo aver ricambiato il bacio della piccola, Dora si alzò e, tenendola per mano, avanzò verso Trevor.

“Allora, hai conosciuto la mia figlioccia Marissa?”, gli domandò sorridendo e lui annuì, “Non farti ingannare del suo faccino dolce, è una vera peste”, lo informò sottovoce con fare cospiratorio.

“Non è vero!”, protestò Marissa, che l’aveva sentita benissimo, cosa su cui Dora aveva ovviamente contato.

“Tu dici?”, ribatté Dora, inarcando un sopracciglio, “Allora stasera ti comporterai bene?”

“Io mi comporto _sempre_ bene”, affermò la piccola con decisione, poi tutta impettita tornò ai suoi giochi.

“Fa l’offesa, ma si diverte”, disse Dora sorridendo, “E non è veramente una peste, è una bambina dall’intelligenza così vivace che a volte ci lascia sbalorditi. È solo che qualche volta s’impunta e i suoi devono fare i severi.”

Intanto Alex aveva versato il punch nei bicchieri _highball_ con alcuni cubetti di ghiaccio; ne passò due agli ospiti, poi ne porse uno alla moglie, che era tornata dalla cucina dove aveva stappato il vino, e tenne l’ultimo per sé.

“Alla nostra!”, brindò. Trevor sollevò il bicchiere per rispondere, poi lo fece tintinnare contro quello di Dora prima di prendere un sorso della bevanda. Era molto forte, com’era stato preavvisato, dolce ma non stucchevole.

“Buono”, commentò, “anche se non ne berrei più di un bicchiere, neanche a stomaco pieno”, aggiunse, alludendo al grado alcolico.

Alex sghignazzò:

“In confronto a certi torcibudella che ho assaggiato all’università, questo è acqua di rose!”

Anche Trevor rise:

“Sì, hai ragione!”

“Meglio attenuare gli effetti con qualche stuzzichino”, suggerì Monica ridendo. Dora annuì e si servì di un vol-au-vent ripieno di crema ai funghi.

“Delizioso”, dichiarò. Ne prese uno anche Trevor, che confermò.

“Vado matto per i funghi”, dichiarò.

“Anch’io”, gli svelò Dora, “Non me ne stanco mai, di qualsiasi tipo e in qualsiasi maniera.”

“Come me con le patate!”, intervenne Monica, ridendo, “Infatti ve le propinerò anche stasera.”

“Come le hai preparate?”, volle sapere Trevor, aspettandosi le classiche patatine fritte; ma Monica, come Dora, non era una cuoca ordinaria:

“Al cartoccio, condite con una salsa di yogurt alle erbe aromatiche.”

“Wow! Sembra appetitoso.”

“Mi dirai dopo l’assaggio…”

Alex indossò il giaccone prima di uscire per andare a cucinare la carne, rifiutando garbatamente l’aiuto di Trevor.

“Non congelerà, là fuori?”, domandò quest’ultimo, preoccupato.

“Il barbecue non è all’aperto”, lo rassicurò Monica, “Nei mesi invernali, lo teniamo in garage. Ovviamente non è caldo, ma neppure sottozero come fuori.”

“Ah, meno male, altrimenti mi venivano i sensi di colpa.”

“Non è il assolutamente il caso, Alex non soffre molto il freddo”

“Io lo chiamo _stufa vivente_ ”, rise Dora, “Non ha mai freddo, quell’uomo, non so come faccia!”

Sistemarono gli stuzzichini su dei piattini e si sedettero in salotto, dove chiacchierarono amabilmente per una decina di minuti; poi Marissa venne a reclamare Dora perché giocasse con lei. La donna si fece condurre per mano all’angolo giochi, dove si liberò delle scarpe per sedere sul materassino colorato insieme alla figlioccia.

Trevor la osservò sorseggiando il punch: era evidente che le due si adoravano a vicenda. Sentì una punta di malinconia mordergli il cuore: a volte, si chiedeva come sarebbe stato se fosse diventato padre, come si sarebbe sentito a giocare con un figlio o una figlia.

“Dora mi ha detto dei tuoi genitori”, le parole di Monica lo richiamarono al presente, “Le mie condoglianze.”

“Grazie”, rispose, “Non li vedevo da vent’anni, ma…”, scosse la testa, “Erano pur sempre i miei genitori”, concluse a bassa voce, “Ora spero di riuscire a ritrovare Luke: i miei hanno lasciato tutto a me, ma non trovo giusto che lui non riceva la sua parte di eredità.”

Monica ne fu colpita:

“È molto generoso da parte tua; conosco casi di persone che non si sono fatti alcuno scrupolo.”

Lui si strinse nelle spalle:

“Non ci riuscirei, andrebbe contro ogni mio principio.”

“Ma di Luke, non si sa più nulla?”

“Purtroppo quando ha lasciato casa, non si è più fatto vivo con nessuno, neppure con me”, fece una smorfia amara, “Capisco coi nostri genitori, che lo hanno praticamente costretto ad andarsene, ma io?”

“Ce l’hai con lui, per questo?”

“Un po’, certo; per questo, se lo ritroverò, prima lo abbraccerò e poi gli darò un pugno sul naso.”

Il suo mezzo sorriso fece capire a Monica che non stava dicendo sul serio, riguardo alla seconda parte.

“Dora mi diceva che intendi fermarti per un po’ qui a Norvale”, disse, saggiando il terreno.

“Sì, è così. Non ho ancora deciso per quanto tempo. Mi voglio prendere una pausa dalla mia vita abituale.”

“Il tuo lavoro non ne soffrirà?”

“Può darsi, ma a questo punto della mia carriera, posso anche prendermi un periodo sabbatico. Per i prossimi tre mesi non ho accettato nessun impegno lavorativo. Se dovessero arrivarmi delle proposte per dopo, ci penserò”, concluse con un’altra alzata di spalle, poi le sorrise, “Dai, dimmi come vi siete conosciuti, tu e Alex…”

Monica sorrise di rimando mentre la sua espressione s’illuminava; era chiaro che era innamoratissima del marito. Gli raccontò quindi come fossero entrati in contatto tramite un gruppo Facebook di fan di Bruce Springsteen e di quanto trovassero assurdo che fossero entrambi sempre vissuti a Norvale senza mai incontrarsi, per poi farlo via cyberspazio.

Poco dopo, Alex rientrò.

“Cinque minuti!”, annunciò allegramente.

“Molto bene”, disse Monica, alzandosi, “Vado a riscaldare i piatti nel microonde e a controllare i contorni.”

“Ti aiuto”, si offrì Dora.

“No, ci penso io”, disse Trevor, alzandosi a sua volta, “Tu continua a giocare con Marissa”, aggiunse, sorridendole.

“Okay”, accettò Dora, ricambiando il sorriso; non si accorse dello sguardo intento della figlioccia.

Poco dopo, si sedevano tutti a tavola. Alex aveva preparato una ricca grigliata di salsicce, hamburger, wurstel, petto di pollo e bistecche di manzo; di contorno c’erano le patate al cartoccio annunciate da Monica, poi funghi e piselli.

 

Marissa mangiò un wurstel e un pezzo di hamburger con una patata e qualche pisello, poi tornò in salotto a giocare, lasciando gli adulti a terminare il pasto. Il pinot nero portato da Trevor venne molto apprezzato, accompagnandosi alla perfezione alla carne. L’atmosfera era amichevole e rilassata, e ben presto cominciarono a raccontarsi episodi divertenti della loro vita. Un aneddoto di Trevor in particolare fece piegare tutti in due dalle risate.

“Faceva così freddo, ma così freddo, che si erano gelati perfino i tubi dei gabinetti”, raccontò, riferendosi a un servizio fotografico che aveva fatto all’alba di un giorno di gennaio a Vancouver, “Avevo bisogni di fare pipì, mi sono sforzato di trattenerla ma a un certo punto non ne potevo più e ho chiesto una pausa, sono sgattaiolato dietro ai box dei bagni e… beh, l’ho fatta nella neve, a 10 gradi!” (*)

“Santo cielo!”, esclamò Alex, esterrefatto, “Sei stato bravo a trovartelo!!”

La sua uscita fece sbellicare tutti.

“Beh, in effetti ho avuto qualche difficoltà”, ammise Trevor, provocando un altro scroscio di risate.

Alle nove e mezzo, Monica si scusò con gli ospiti perché doveva mettere a letto Marissa. La bambina venne a dare la buonanotte al papà, poi a Dora, abbracciandoli e baciandoli entrambi; poi si rivolse a Trevor.

“Buonanotte, signore”, gli disse, molto compitamente così come le era stato insegnato.

“Buonanotte, signorina”, le rispose Trevor con un sorriso. Marissa lo ricambiò, poi di punto in bianco domandò:

“Sei il fidanzato della zia Dora?”

“Marissa!”, esclamò Monica in tono di rimprovero, mentre Dora si sentiva arroventare le guance.

Trevor rimase a bocca aperta: l’acume infantile a volte è incredibilmente preciso, come aveva avuto modo di appurare anche altre volte in vita sua. La piccola doveva aver percepito la sua attrazione per la _zia_ , che qualche atteggiamento di Dora gli faceva sperare fosse ricambiata.

“No, non lo sono”, rispose, celando lo sbalordimento sotto una risatina.

“Ma ti piacerebbe esserlo?”, insistette la bimba.

“Adesso basta”, la frenò Monica, imbarazzata, “Non sono domande da fare.”

Senza tanti complimenti, trascinò via la figlia che, girandosi, lanciò un’occhiata saputa a Trevor.

“Ed ecco uscita la piccola peste in lei”, mormorò Dora, senza avere il coraggio di guardare Trevor.

Ignorando il disagio creatosi per l’uscita eccessivamente schietta di Marissa, Alex si alzò:

“Io mi faccio un caffè, chi ne vuole?”

“Grazie, lo prendo volentieri”, rispose Trevor, e anche Dora accettò.

Quando rimase sola con Trevor, Dora pensò che fosse assurdo sentirsi a disagio per una frase pronunciata innocentemente da una bambina dalla fantasia vivida.

“Allora, come ti senti, dopo una settimana che sei tornato al paesello?”, gli chiese, ponendogli una domanda che le era frullata per la testa diverse volte, in quei giorni.

Trevor ci pensò su qualche istante prima di rispondere.

“Mi sento… strano”, ammise infine, “Da un lato, sono felice quando ritrovo qualcosa tale quale come lo ricordavo; dall’altro, quando invece trovo delle differenze – case sorte dove un tempo c’era un campo, un centro commerciale al posto di una serie di negozietti, una caffetteria chiusa – mi sento prendere dalla malinconia”, scosse la testa, pensieroso, “Le cose cambiano…”

“È così”, confermò Dora, immaginando il suo stato d’animo: anche lei era stata via per molti anni, ma era tornata spesso in visita, per cui i cambiamenti che Norvale aveva subito nel corso del tempo erano stati graduali, per lei, mentre Trevor li vedeva tutti in una volta, “D’altro canto, il cambiamento è proprio dell’esistenza.”

“Hai ragione. Anche le persona cambiano: i sentimenti che provano, le abitudini, i gusti… Si cresce, si evolve…”

“Già; ma io sono convinta che, per quanto riguarda le persone, il fondamento non cambi mai: se una persona è altruista, anche se le delusioni possano renderla cinica, rimarrà sempre fondamentalmente altruista. Magari non lo sarà più indiscriminatamente, imparerà a distinguere chi merita le sue attenzioni e chi no, ma non smetterà mai di aiutare chi ne ha bisogno.”

Trevor ebbe l’impressione che parlasse di se stessa; aveva sempre pensato che fosse una persona dall’animo generoso, e questo la esponeva a grosse delusioni. Di certo, era stata delusa dall’ex fidanzato, e poi chissà, forse anche da amici, parenti, colleghi. Anche lui era stato disingannato molte volte, nella vita, da persone di cui si era fidato, pertanto poteva ben capirla.

“Sono d’accordo”, dichiarò piano, “Se uno è un ipocrita, o un egoista, o uno stronzo, lo rimarrà per tutta la vita, per quanto possa fingere il contrario.”

“Beh, poi naturalmente le eccezioni ci sono”, osservò Dora, “C’è anche chi cambia per davvero, in meglio o in peggio.”

“Ah, certamente, ma penso siano ben pochi.”

“Su questo non ho dubbi...”

Monica tornò in quel momento.

“Marissa si è già addormentata?”, domandò Dora.

“Come un ghiro”, confermò l’amica, “Le ho permesso di stare alzata mezz’ora di più, dato che domani non ha l’asilo, ma non essendo abituata, è crollata non appena la testa ha toccato il cuscino.”

Alex fece capolino dalla porta della cucina.

“Amore, prendi il caffè anche tu?”, domandò alla moglie.

“Sì, grazie!”

Poco dopo, Alex portò un vassoio con quattro tazze fumanti, un bricco con la panna e una zuccheriera. Monica aggiunse la panna, Trevor lo zucchero, mentre Dora e Alex presero il caffè liscio.

“Domani andiamo a sciare”, annunciò Alex, “Venite anche voi?”

“Sapete che vado sempre molto presto”, rammentò loro Dora, mentre loro, con la bambina, non potevano partire tanto di buonora, “Caso mai possiamo trovarci là, basta che concordiamo luogo e orario.”

“La pista da bob, alle dieci?”, suggerì Monica, che avrebbe fatto a cambio col marito per badare a Marissa mentre l’altro andava a sciare.

“Si può fare. Trevor?”, lo sollecitò Dora.

“Certamente, a patto che non facciamo tardi per il cinema”, rispose lui, ricordandole il loro appuntamento.

“Non c’è problema: inizia alle cinque, mentre noi saremo di ritorno per le tre. Facciamo anche in tempo a bere la mia famosa cioccolata calda, se ti va.”

Monica e Alex si scambiarono una rapida occhiata: lei gli aveva parlato di quel che stava succedendo tra Dora e Trevor e del suo desiderio di favorire la nascita di un’eventuale storia d’amore, ma a quanto pareva, quei due stavano già andando alla grande da soli.

“Ehm, e che film andate a vedere?”, indagò Monica.

“ _Gli ultimi Jedi_ ”, rispose Dora.

“E poi andiamo al messicano”, aggiunse Trevor, sorridendo.

“Programma intenso, se venite anche a sciare”, commentò Alex.

“La compagnia lo merita”, ribatté Trevor, senza specificare se intendeva anche la famiglia Safe, o soltanto Dora; ma Alex non ebbe dubbi a cosa si riferisse, tra le due.

Dora lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio a pendolo sulla parete opposta della sala, che segnava quasi le dieci e mezzo.

“Allora direi di andare a dormire”, suggerì a Trevor, “visto che, a questo punto, domattina ci alzeremo presto.”

“Buona idea”, concordò lui, alzandosi, “Monica, Alex, grazie per la cena: era squisita, e ancor più la compagnia.”

“È stato un piacere”, dichiarò Alex, alzandosi a sua volta, “Spero di ripetere presto.”

“Ma certo!”, esclamò Dora, “Magari a casa mia, così mi sbizzarrisco a cucinare, dato che farlo per me sola non è molto soddisfacente.”

“Domenica prossima è la vigilia di Natale”, le ricordò Monica, rammentandole che era invitata a cena da loro; presa da un’ispirazione, aggiunse, “Trevor, che ne dici di venire anche tu?”

Per un momento, Trevor rimase senza parole per l’inaspettato invito.

“Non saprei… non vorrei disturbare”, rispose, esitante.

“Non dire sciocchezze!”, esclamò Alex, “Non vorrai restartene tutto solo proprio la sera della vigilia, no? Dai, vieni!”

Commosso da tanta cordialità, Trevor sorrise.

“A questo punto, non posso rifiutare”, dichiarò, “Grazie, siete gentilissimi.”

In atrio, aiutò Dora a indossare il suo cappotto, poi s’infilò il proprio e, dopo gli ultimi saluti ai padroni di casa, uscirono.

Stava fioccando fittamente e sia il vialetto sia la strada erano coperti da un soffice strato di neve. Presi dalle loro chiacchiere vivaci e dal piacere della reciproca compagnia, nessuno si era accorto che stava nevicando.

“Oh caspita!”, esclamò Monica, costernata, “Vi presto un ombrello.”

“Grazie”, disse Dora mentre l’amica le porgeva l’oggetto. Lo aprì e prese il braccio che Trevor le offriva, poi si avviarono sul vialetto coperto di neve, mentre i loro anfitrioni si affrettavano a rientrare in casa.

“Accidenti, non sono certo le scarpe più adatte”, brontolò Dora, sentendo la neve entrarle nello scollo del piede. Trevor si fermò.

“Ho un’idea”, disse, poi senza preavviso le passò un braccio dietro le spalle e uno dietro le ginocchia, sollevandola senza sforzo.

Per la sorpresa, Dora quasi mollò l’ombrello.

“Ehi!”, ansimò, “Ma che fai??”

“Mi pare evidente”, sogghignò lui, lanciandole un’occhiata di straforo, “Ti do un passaggio.”

Dora ridacchiò a sua volta:

“Tu sei tutto matto… Va bene, ma fai molta attenzione, rischiamo di finire tutti e due per terra e romperci una gamba.”

“Eh, no, domani dobbiamo andare a sciare!”, esclamò lui, “Per non parlare del cinema e della cena!”

Ad ogni buon conto, procedette con estrema prudenza; in strada non si vedeva anima viva mentre attraversavano lentamente.

Trevor sentì Dora stringersi a lui e la cosa gli piacque molto; il contatto lo emozionava e lo scaldava, non soltanto sul piano fisico, ma anche dentro, nell’anima, perché era un calore che andava oltre a quello dei loro corpi. Lei sembrava così… _giusta_ , tra le sue braccia, come se quello fosse il suo posto, come se lui fosse nato per tenerla stretta a sé.

A metà percorso, Dora posò la testa sulla sua spalla e Trevor sentì il lieve soffio caldo del suo respiro contro il collo; la sensazione gli mozzò il respiro in gola e sentì il sangue infiammarsi nelle vene. Un fremito gli percorse l’inguine, ma anche il cuore.

Camminando ancor più cautamente, Trevor procedette lungo il vialetto di casa Morgan, poi salì i tre gradini che portavano al patio e arrivò davanti alla porta; il sensore di movimento li rilevò e accese la luce.

A malincuore, Trevor depositò Dora a terra, ma continuò a tenerle il braccio attorno alle spalle. I loro occhi s’incontrarono.

“Siamo… arrivati”, osservò lei, del tutto superfluamente. Non aveva nessuna voglia di allentare la presa su Trevor.

“Già”, fece lui, altrettanto riluttante a lasciarla. Il suo sguardo si abbassò sulle labbra di lei, coperte da un tenue rossetto rosa chiaro; le vide schiudersi leggermente e le farfalle si scatenarono nel suo stomaco in una danza sfrenata. Deglutì a vuoto e tornò a sollevare gli occhi.

Accorgendosi che lui le stava fissando la bocca, Dora si sentì mancare il fiato; non si rese conto di star socchiudendo le labbra mentre anche il suo sguardo si abbassava sulla bocca di Trevor. Sentiva il cuore fare le capriole, le ginocchia che si stavano trasformando in gelatina.

Lentamente, Trevor sollevò una mano e la posò sulla guancia di Dora; lei chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi al suo palmo. Il cuore gli balzò in gola. Delicatamente, le sfiorò le labbra con il pollice.

Dora sentì la carezza e boccheggiò. Aprì di colpo gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli di Trevor, e si smarrì nel suo sguardo. Sollevò il viso verso il suo, in un chiaro invito. Si sentiva come in preda alla vertigine.

Trevor posò anche l’altra mano sul suo viso e chinò la testa, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Dora, muovendosi piano, come timoroso di rompere un incantesimo. Adagio, avvicinò le labbra a quelle di lei, finché entrambi sentirono il respiro dell’altro sulle proprie, pochi millimetri a separarle. Chiusero gli occhi contemporaneamente; un istante dopo, le loro bocche si sfiorarono.

Il mondo circostante cessò di esistere. Il tempo si fermò. L’uno percepiva unicamente l’altro.

Trevor socchiuse le labbra e compresse delicatamente quelle di Dora tra di esse; con un tocco della punta della lingua, leggero come le ali di una farfalla, le chiese accesso.

 

La mente svuotata di ogni pensiero lucido, consapevole soltanto di emozioni e sensazioni, Dora glielo concesse, esaudendo il desiderio di entrambi. Sentì Trevor invadere dolcemente la sua bocca; le loro lingue si accarezzarono delicatamente, sfiorandosi, intrecciandosi, vezzeggiandosi reciprocamente.

Dora lasciò cadere l’ombrello, ormai soltanto un impiccio, e sollevò le braccia dietro la schiena di Trevor, stringendosi a lui. Con un ansito, Trevor le circondò le spalle, una mano dietro la nuca di lei mentre il loro bacio diventava più profondo, più passionale. Dora si aggrappò a lui, le gambe che non la reggevano più; vacillarono e finirono barcollando contro la porta, che offrì loro il sostegno di cui avevano bisogno. Terminarono il bacio, solo per prendere un rapido respiro e cominciarne un altro, ancora più ardente. Dora strinse le braccia attorno a Trevor, bramandolo più vicino, ancora più vicino; percependo il suo desiderio, Trevor si spinse più forte contro di lei, ma c’erano troppi strati di stoffa a separarli e gli sfuggì un sospiro frustrato.

Dora gli fece eco, ugualmente frustrata; non appena le loro labbra tornarono a separarsi, boccheggiò:

“Asp… aspetta.”

Trevor s’immobilizzò. Gli stava chiedendo di fermarsi? Da come aveva risposto ai suoi baci, avrebbe giurato che lo voleva quanto lui voleva lei; ma forse aveva esagerato e l’aveva spaventata. Anche se erano passati anni dalla deludente fine della sua storia d’amore con comesichiamava – l’imbecille che le aveva preferito un’altra più giovane – poteva ben essere che non si sentisse ancora pronta a rimettere in gioco il proprio cuore.

“Scusami”, sussurrò, rauco, “Non avrei dovuto…”

Dora gli impedì di proseguire posando nuovamente le labbra sulle sue.

“Per favore, spostati”, gli chiese. perplesso ma deciso a rispettare la sua volontà qualunque fosse, Trevor obbedì e fece un passo indietro.

Con mani tremanti, Dora prese le chiavi di casa dalla tasca del paltò e aprì la porta, entrò mentre si accendeva la luce dell’atrio e piazzò l'indice sul sensore per disattivare l’allarme; poi, senza badare al consueto messaggio di benvenuto di Mike, si girò verso Trevor.

Incerto su cosa fare, Trevor era rimasto fermo a guardarla; la vide girarsi, mentre un sorriso dolce le curvava le belle labbra ormai prive di rossetto.

“Entra”, lo invitò, tendendogli la mano.

Il cuore gli mancò un battito.

Ricambiando il suo sorriso, le prese la mano ed entrò.

Appena la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, Dora cominciò a sbottonarsi il cappotto; cavalleresco come sempre, Trevor l’aiutò a sfilarlo, poi lo appese e pochi attimi dopo fece lo stesso col proprio.

Dora gli porse nuovamente la mano, che lui prontamente afferrò; lo condusse in salotto, dove il fuoco ardeva vivacemente nella stufa, acceso via app non appena avevano deciso di congedarsi. La stanza non era ancora molto calda, ma lo sarebbe stata a breve.

A dire il vero, Dora aveva pensato di portare Trevor direttamente in camera propria; ogni fibra del suo corpo vibrava di desiderio, ma all’ultimo momento aveva esitato. Non poteva, non voleva ragionare solo con gli ormoni. Lei non aveva mai fatto sesso senza essere innamorata e anche con Trevor sarebbe stato così, ma voleva sapere se per lui era lo stesso, oppure no. Non era certa che avrebbe fatto differenza. Per troppo tempo si era negata il semplice conforto di un abbraccio amoroso, fosse anche solo fisico, unicamente perché era una stupida romantica. Era ora di cambiare le cose, era ora che si concedesse un po’ di quella consolazione… ma era perfettamente consapevole che, se fosse stato qualcun altro e non Trevor, non ci avrebbe neppure pensato.

No, decise, non era importante che Trevor contraccambiasse i suoi sentimenti; avrebbe preso quel che lui era disposto a darle, qualsiasi cosa fosse, per tutto il tempo che voleva. Quando se ne sarebbe andato, forse si sarebbe pentita; ma aveva sempre pensato che sia meglio pentirsi d’aver fatto qualcosa, che rimpiangere di _non_ averla fatta.

Tornò a girarsi verso Trevor e gli posò le mani sul petto, sollevando gli occhi in quelli di lui; scoprì che la stava scrutando con attenzione, come se volesse essere sicuro di quello che lei desiderava, prima di fare qualsiasi mossa. Comprese che le stava lasciando la libertà di scegliere, di proseguire sulla strada che avevano intrapreso oppure di fermarsi.

Lentamente, infilò le mani sotto i risvolti della giacca di Trevor, le mosse verso l’alto e gli fece scivolare l’indumento giù dalle spalle.

Il suo gesto fu più eloquente di qualsiasi parola; l’uomo lasciò cadere in terra la giacca, poi avvolse le braccia attorno a Dora e l’attirò contro di sé. I suoi occhi non avevano mai abbandonato quelli di lei. Si sentiva profondamente emozionato, come se avesse aspettato questo momento per tutta la vita; era una sensazione che lo riempiva di meraviglia e allo stesso tempo anche di un vago sgomento.

Chinò il capo e le catturò nuovamente le labbra, gentilmente; la sentì allacciargli le braccia attorno al collo mentre rispondeva al suo bacio. Il sapore della sua bocca era anche più buono di quanto avesse immaginato, ed il suo profumo lo inebriava. La baciò più profondamente, poi abbassò le mani e la prese per i fianchi, stringendosela addosso.

Dora percepì chiaramente la sua eccitazione contro il ventre ed ansimò; fece ondeggiare il bacino in un movimento provocatorio che non lasciava adito ad alcun dubbio sulle sue intenzioni.

Trevor ruppe gli indugi; passò le mani sulle sue rotondità posteriori, l’afferrò e la sollevò. Dora rispose alzando le ginocchia ed allacciando le caviglie dietro la sua vita. Lui si mosse e la trasportò per pochi passi fino al divano, dove si sedette con lei in grembo.

I loro baci divennero sempre più infuocati, i respiri più affannosi, mentre i loro cuori battevano all’impazzata. Trevor infilò le mani sotto la maglia di Dora, poi anche sotto la maglietta; risalì lungo la schiena, accarezzando la pelle calda, le dita che le sfioravano la spina dorsale, e ridiscese lungo i lati, seguendo la curva a clessidra del suo corpo.

Dora si staccò dalle sue labbra e si ritrasse; prima che lui potesse protestare, si liberò della collana, afferrò l’orlo della maglia e se la sfilò dalla testa assieme alla canottiera, rivelando un semplice reggiseno di cotone bianco. Poi ghermì la polo di Trevor e gliela sfilò dai pantaloni; accettando prontamente l’imbeccata, l’uomo si rizzò leggermente e l’aiutò a toglierla di mezzo assieme alla sottostante t-shirt felpata.

Dora gli posò le mani sul petto cosparso di peluria; con dita leggere, seguì il contorno dei muscoli, tracciando lentamente una linea a spirale sempre più stretta, fino ad arrivare ai capezzoli.

In risposta, Trevor contrasse le mani attorno alla sua vita sottile ed emise un sospiro, dimostrandole il proprio gradimento; incoraggiata, Dora si chinò e gli depose un bacio sul lato del collo, appena al di sotto della linea della barba. Poi continuò, sfiorandogli la pelle con le labbra e mordicchiandola, scendendo verso il torace, dove ripeté lo schema seguito in precedenza dalle sue dita.

Trevor sentiva i pantaloni diventargli sempre più stretti; quando Dora gli accarezzò sensualmente un capezzolo con la punta della lingua, gli mancò il fiato. Le passò una mano dietro la schiena e la sganciò il reggiseno, desideroso di contraccambiare le sue eccitanti attenzioni. Lei si mosse per agevolarlo e poi si raddrizzò, sollevandosi i capelli dietro la nuca ed inarcandosi all’indietro in una movenza che espose completamente il suo busto alla vista ed al tocco di Trevor. L’invito era irresistibile e Trevor chiuse le mani attorno ai suoi seni, poi si sporse in avanti e prese in bocca un apice ritto, vezzeggiandolo con le labbra e la lingua, mentre accarezzava l’altro con i polpastrelli. Dora emise un gemito, mentre ondate di piacere s’irradiavano dalla punta dei seni verso il centro del suo corpo. Sussultò, il fiato mozzo.

Trevor la sentì tremare.

“Hai freddo?”, le domandò sottovoce, preoccupato; ma certo che sì, si disse, che domanda idiota: fuori c’erano temperature polari e la stufa era partita da meno di mezz’ora… ma lei scosse la testa.

“Al contrario”, gli assicurò; era vero: sotto il suo sguardo, tra le sue braccia, si sentiva andare a fuoco. La stanza poteva essere una cella frigorifera e lei avrebbe avuto ugualmente caldo. Se stava tremando, era per l’eccitazione e l’aspettativa, non certo per il freddo.

Trevor annuì, accettando la sua rassicurazione; si staccò da lei, sollevò gli occhi nei suoi e poi, lo sguardo incatenato al suo, lentamente l’arrovesciò sui cuscini del divano, adagiandosi sopra di lei.

“Sei così bella, Dora…”, le mormorò, “Così dolce…”

Il suo tono quasi riverente le fece salire un nodo in gola.

“Trevor…”, sussurrò con voce traballante. Gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo attirò a sé, cercando le sue labbra; si baciarono fervidamente.

Quando si staccò dalla bocca di Dora, Trevor scese a sfiorarle con baci lievi la gola, poi il petto; coprì di piccoli baci il suo seno, poi continuò a scendere, mordicchiando il ventre morbido fino a che il cinturino dei suoi pantaloni gli impedì di continuare. A quel punto, si sollevò, ritraendosi verso il fondo del divano, dove le tolse le scarpe; sentendo che un piede era freddo e bagnato, laddove era entrata la neve, glielo prese tra le mani e lo strofinò per scaldarlo. Piacevolmente sorpresa da quel gesto premuroso, Dora gli sorrise, grata; poi si sbottonò i pantaloni e ne aprì la cerniera, cominciando a sfilarli dai fianchi, scoprendo degli slip bianchi e semplici come il reggiseno. Trevor le lasciò il piede e l’aiutò, abbassando gli ampi calzoni lungo le sue gambe; sotto, indossava calze autoreggenti nere in microfibra, alte fino al cavallo, semplici e pratiche come il resto dei suoi indumenti intimi, ma ciò nondimeno intriganti. Una per una, gliele levò, finché non rimase un unico capo a preservare la sua modestia. La guardò con aperta ammirazione, percorrendo lentamente il suo corpo seminudo con gli occhi; il suo sguardo ardente la infiammò come la più sensuale delle carezze.

Trevor si slacciò la cintura; pescò qualcosa da una delle tasche, poi si tolse i pantaloni e di seguito i boxer, rimanendo completamente nudo. Dora trattenne il fiato di fronte al suo fisico scolpito dalla palestra: era a dir poco _magnifico_.

Trevor era abituato all’ammirazione femminile – e a volte anche maschile – e quindi non si emozionava facilmente; ma l’occhiata di apprezzamento che Dora gli stava rivolgendo lo eccitò indicibilmente e sentì la propria virilità irrigidirsi ancor di più, fino a un punto quasi doloroso. Se non trovava presto sollievo, era sicuro che sarebbe letteralmente scoppiato; ma non se lo sarebbe permesso, non senza portare Dora con sé sulle vette più alte del piacere.

Dora lo vide strappare il piccolo involucro che aveva preso dalla tasca e di colpo si avvide che si trattava di un profilattico. Venne colpita con forza dal pensiero di non essere stata neppure sfiorata dall’idea della protezione, tanto il desiderio le aveva obnubilato l’intelletto. Non le era mai successo prima in vita sua, e ciò le diede la misura della propria vulnerabilità. Per un attimo, fu presa dal panico; ma il fatto che Trevor, invece, ci avesse pensato e che probabilmente girava sempre con un profilattico in tasca proprio per prevenire situazioni potenzialmente a rischio, le fece capire il grado di affidabilità dell’uomo che aveva di fronte, evidenziando che non ragionava con il solo organo riproduttivo ma anche col cervello, e questo la rassicurò.

Trevor si sistemò, poi tornò a dedicarsi alla donna sdraiata sul divano. Si chinò su di lei e lentamente le tolse l’ultimo indumento che li separava; Dora si mosse per agevolarlo e poi gli tese le braccia, invitandolo a stendersi su di lei, ma Trevor scosse il capo. Posò una mano sulla sua caviglia, scivolando adagio su per il polpaccio; si soffermò ad accarezzarle la sensibile zona dietro al ginocchio prima di proseguire sulla coscia e sul fianco. Con un dito, tracciò un arco dall’anca all’ombelico, poi scese in linea retta fino ai riccioli scuri che celavano la parte più intima del suo corpo, a cui lei gli stava per donare accesso. Sentì il suo calore prima ancora che lei schiudesse le cosce per concedersi al suo tocco; fu deliziato di percepire sulle dita l’evidenza del suo desiderio per lui e l’accarezzò, lentamente, sapientemente.

Sentendolo infine toccare il nucleo della propria femminilità, Dora sentì una vampata di calore spandersi nel suo grembo ed emise un gemito di piacere.

“Mia dolce Dora…”, bisbigliò Trevor, emozionato di vederla e sentirla rispondere così alle sue sollecitazioni, “Sono felice che tu mi desideri tanto… Come io desidero te…”

La vide chiudere gli occhi e la udì gemere di nuovo mentre continuava ad accarezzarla; venne colto dal desiderio irrefrenabile di assaggiare il suo sapore più segreto. Si chinò tra le sue gambe e rimpiazzò le dita con le labbra.

Dora sobbalzò alla nuova, travolgente sensazione e lanciò un’esclamazione inarticolata, un misto tra sorpresa e piacere. Lo sentì schiuderla, poi penetrarla gentilmente; incapace di trattenersi, sollevò il bacino per incontrarlo, dimentica di ogni pudore, di ogni ritrosia.

“Trevor…!”, boccheggiò, e suonò come una supplica. Smaniava di sentirlo dentro di sé, affondato nel proprio corpo, completamente suo.

Trevor non era in condizioni molto diverse, bramoso di completare l’atto d’amore tanto quanto lei; udendola chiamarlo in quel tono implorante, si scostò, raccogliendo dalle labbra il suo delizioso sapore, poi si adagiò sopra di lei. I loro occhi tornarono ad incontrarsi.

Dora lo circondò con le braccia; lo sentì immergersi lentamente dentro di lei, lo sguardo fisso nel suo, e sospirò tanto di sollievo che di piacere.

Quando fu interamente dentro di lei, Trevor rimase qualche istante immobile, dando tempo ai loro corpi di prendere famigliarità l’uno con l’altro; poi, senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Dora, cominciò a muoversi, ritraendosi e tornando a spingersi in avanti ad un ritmo dapprima lento che poi, a mano a mano che lei rispondeva, andò gradualmente aumentando. Continuò a spiare il volto di Dora, cercando di scorgere i segnali di un maggior gradimento; quando, ad un movimento particolare, le sfuggì un gemito più alto, lo ripeté, più e più volte, ansioso di donarle tutto il piacere di cui era capace.

Dora si sentiva sopraffatta da una marea di sensazioni squisite, non solo fisicamente, ma anche spiritualmente, perché Trevor sembrava usare tanto il corpo quanto l’anima per amarla. Poteva essere che ricambiasse il suo sentimento? Non osava sperare… no, proprio non osava…

Poi non riuscì a pensare più a niente, trascinata via da ondate su ondate di piacere sempre più forte, fino a quando Trevor non le fece raggiungere il picco più alto; s’inarcò verso di lui e un grido di stupefatto godimento eruppe dalla sua gola.

Trevor la sentì tremare sotto e attorno a lui; con un lungo gemito vibrante che si unì al grido di Dora, si lasciò andare e la raggiunse in vetta.

L’estasi li rapì, portandoli in una dimensione senza tempo dove gli istanti si fondevano nell’eternità; le loro menti si oscurarono, riducendosi dalla sola percezione di loro due, fusi in un unico essere infine intero e perfetto.

Riemersero lentamente nella realtà, storditi, senza fiato, appagati nel corpo e nell’anima come mai era loro accaduto prima. Trevor sollevò il viso, che non si era accorto d’aver abbassato sul collo di Dora, e la guardò; lei aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma parve sentire il suo sguardo ed aprì le palpebre, ricambiandolo.

“Dora…”, mormorò Trevor in tono incredulo, “Perché ho aspettato tanto a tornare…?”

Dora sbatté gli occhi, mentre il suo cuore sobbalzava di speranza.

“Cosa… vuoi dire?”, domandò, ricacciandola via, spaventata dalla possibilità di vederla delusa.

Trevor le accarezzò la fronte con le labbra.

“Non mi sono mai sentito così con nessuna, prima di te”, spiegò.

Dora deglutì, rifiutandosi ancora, ostinatamente, di sperare.

“Così… come?”, bisbigliò.

“Così… completo. Così sereno. Così appagato.”

Dora chiuse gli occhi che si stavano pericolosamente riempiendo di lacrime.

“Non… non sei obbligato a dirlo”, sussurrò, “Non illudermi, ti prego. Se per te è solo sesso, va bene, lo accetto…”

“Cosa?”, esclamò Trevor, costernato, “Tu credi questo… che sia solo sesso?”, e poiché lei continuava a tener gli occhi chiusi, la esortò, “Guardami…”

Dora scosse la testa, strizzando più forte le palpebre nel tentativo di arginare le lacrime che minacciavano di traboccare; allora Trevor le prese il volto tra le mani, sostenendosi sui gomiti.

“Guardami, ti prego”, le disse a bassa voce.

Dora rimase ferma per un lungo momento; poi, con un sospiro, lo accontentò e lo guardò, gli occhi lucidi, ma riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime.

“Nessuno mi obbliga a dire niente”, dichiarò Trevor, sempre sottovoce ma fermamente, “Se ti dico che mi fai sentire bene come mai nessuna prima di te, se ti dico che assieme a te sono sereno e appagato come mai prima in vita mia, ti sto dicendo la verità. Credo che tu mi conosca abbastanza bene per sapere che non sono il tipo da prendere in giro gli altri. Te meno di tutti, perché… perché sono innamorato di te”, la vide corrugare la fronte in un’espressione dubbiosa, “Non è una cosa che dico facilmente”, le assicurò, “Di certo non l’ho mai detto al solo scopo di infilarmi nel letto di una donna… o, nel nostro caso, sul divano”, scosse la testa, “Credo di essermi innamorato di te nell’istante stesso in cui ti ho rivista. So che sembra assurdo, ma…”

Dora gli posò un dito sulle labbra, zittendolo.

“Non è assurdo”, mormorò, “Lo so perché è successo lo stesso a me…”

Il volto di Trevor s’illuminò di un sorriso abbagliante; chinò la testa e le baciò le labbra, una, due volte, poi si soffermò in un bacio profondo e colmo di tenerezza. Infine tornò a sollevarsi.

“Ti amo, Dora”, disse.

Dora prese un respiro, cercando di sciogliere il nodo in gola che voleva impedirle di parlare.

“Ti amo, Trevor”, sussurrò, “Oddio, sì, ti amo!”, soggiunse a voce più alta.

“Ti amo!”, esclamò Trevor di rimando, sorridendo e baciandola ancora e ancora, “Ti amo… ti amo… ti amo”, cantilenò, tra un bacio e l’altro. Dora avrebbe voluto ridere e piangere allo stesso tempo, ma i suoi baci glielo impedirono.

Rimasero lì per un pezzo, scambiandosi baci e carezze mentre la stufa ardeva riscaldando la stanza, ma mai quanto loro si scaldavano reciprocamente nel calore del sentimento che li univa.

“Lo sai che ero cotta di te, da ragazzina?”, gli domandò lei ad un certo punto, sottovoce. Trevor si sollevò per meglio guardarla, la fronte corrugata in un’espressione tra il sorpreso e l’incredulo.

“Dici sul serio?”

“Sì… per anni. Non osavo quasi rivolgerti la parola o guardarti, nel timore di non riuscire a nascondertelo. Neppure Luke lo sapeva, solo Monica…”

Trevor rimase senza parole: adesso finalmente capiva perché lei a quel tempo gli era sempre sembrata così sfuggente. Pensò fuggevolmente a come sarebbero state le loro vite se si fosse reso conto di quel sentimento, ma capì subito che non avrebbe fatto differenza perché all’epoca non vi avrebbe attribuito importanza, sia perché lei era l’amica di Luke e come tale gli era impensabile vederla sotto un altro aspetto, sia perché – come la maggioranza dei ragazzi di quell’età – pensava solo a divertirsi. Non era maturo abbastanza per una storia seria e avrebbe finito col rovinare tutto e ferirla.

“Quanto tempo perso”, sospirò, “ma, come dice il proverbio, _meglio tardi che mai,_ però d’ora in avanti non perderò più altro tempo, neanche un minuto!”, le promise, tornando a baciarla con ardore.

Infine il sonno cominciò a farsi sentire, e si resero conto che era molto tardi.

“Non ho voglia di andare a dormire nel mio letto, da solo”, mormorò Trevor, riluttante a separarsi da Dora anche solo per poche ore.

“E allora rimani”, disse lei, con un sorriso così dolce che lo fece squagliare. Adorava vederla sorridere così. Voleva farla sorridere così per il resto della vita.

Salirono in camera e si coricarono l’uno di fianco all’altra; abbracciati, scivolarono dolcemente nel sonno. 

 

 

 

 

(*) circa -12°C; l’episodio è ispirato a un fatto realmente accaduto all’attore prestavolto di Trevor, ovvero Richard Armitage, mentre girava _Berlin Station_ a temperature polari.

 


	5. Capitolo V: Idillio

 

Capitolo V: Idillio

 

Trevor si risvegliò lentamente da un sonno che gli parve ristoratore come da un pezzo non gli capitava. Ricordi della sera e della notte precedente si affollarono nella sua mente, provocandogli un fremito nell’anima.

Di colpo si rese conto che le sue braccia erano vuote e che Dora non era accanto a lui. Per un momento, si sentì come smarrito e la gola gli si chiuse per il senso di perdita; ma l’attimo seguente lo scroscio della doccia nel bagno adiacente alla stanza da letto lo rassicurò che lei non era stata un sogno, che non era svanita dopo una singola notte di passione.

Nel chiarore incerto del mattino invernale che filtrava dalle tende accostate, si girò sulla schiena e fissò il soffitto, respirando una grande boccata d’aria come se fosse un bambino appena nato; perché era proprio così che si sentiva, come rinato a nuova vita.

 

Ed era tutto merito di Dora.

La gola gli si chiuse di nuovo, stavolta non per l’ambascia ma per la commozione: mai prima si era sentito così. Non era soltanto il senso di serenità e appagamento che gli dava lo stare con lei, ma la sensazione che il mondo fosse più luminoso, più bello, con colori più vividi e suoni più piacevoli, per il solo fatto che lei esisteva e lo amava.

Tornò a rannicchiarsi sotto il piumone, girandosi verso la porta del bagno in attesa che Dora vi comparisse; qualche attimo dopo, si rese conto che, se fuori era già così chiaro che la luce filtrava attraverso le tende, dovevano essere almeno le otto del mattino e quindi erano in ritardo per i campi da sci.

Francamente non aveva nessuna voglia di andare a sciare, quando poteva restare tutto il giorno a letto con Dora, pensò. Gliene avrebbe parlato non appena fosse tornata, sperando che lei fosse d’accordo; ma se avesse preferito mantenere l’impegno preso con gli amici, avrebbe capito e accettato: dopotutto, anche lui era una persona di parola. In fin dei conti, aveva il resto della vita, per stare con lei.

Pensò che quello sarebbe stato il Natale più bello di tutta la sua vita e sorrise.

 

° ° °

 

Sotto il getto dell’acqua calda, Dora finì di strofinarsi con il guanto esfoliante che usava almeno una volta la settimana, poi si deterse rapidamente con il suo docciaschiuma preferito, che aveva una delicata profumazione al gelsomino, e si risciacquò; infine chiuse l’acqua e, preso l’accappatoio di spugna, si asciugò. Per tutto il tempo, continuò a pensare all’uomo che giaceva addormentato nel suo letto; ancora le girava la testa per l’indicibile gioia che le aveva fatto traboccare il cuore quando Trevor le aveva detto di essere innamorato di lei. All’improvviso, come d’incanto, la cappa oscura che per tanto tempo aveva adombrato la sua anima si era sollevata, il senso di oppressione che le schiacciava il petto facendole mancare il respiro era svanito, e la vita, che prima le sembrava vuota e inutile, adesso le sorrideva. Le pareva che le promesse della sua adolescenza, così crudelmente disattese, fossero tornate in massa e stessero solo aspettando di essere colte come frutti maturi. Era consapevole di star fluttuando su una nuvoletta rosa e che si stava facendo sopraffare dal suo naturale ottimismo, che la realtà era meno perfetta di così e che ben presto avrebbe dovuto tornare coi piedi per terra, ma per il momento accantonò il pensiero, decisa a godersi ogni istante di quella sensazione, finché durava.

Finì di asciugarsi, poi sciolse i ricci ribelli che aveva raccolto sopra la testa per non bagnarli e li spazzolò, penando alquanto con i nodi che si erano formati durante la notte; infine tornò in camera.

Trevor era sdraiato leggermente di traverso, essendo il letto di misura standard un po’ corto per lui, e girato su un fianco in modo da fronteggiare la porta del bagno; non appena la vide comparire sulla soglia, le sorrise.

“Buongiorno, a-Dorabile”, l’accolse, un gioco di parole semplicissimo che però le scatenò un nugolo di farfalle nello stomaco. Cercò una risposta adeguata e dopo alcuni istanti la trovò:

“Buongiorno a te, mio Cavaliere (*) dall’armatura scintillante.”

Lo vide sgranare gli occhi, colpito, poi assumere un’espressione decisa:

“Lo sarò ogniqualvolta che tu avessi bisogno che io prenda a spadate qualcuno per te”, disse a bassa voce, in un tono così serio che le fece capire immediatamente che non stava scherzando. Quella dichiarazione le fece venire un groppo in gola: solo suo padre aveva rivestito quel ruolo, per lei, quand’era una bambina. Crescendo, aveva imparato a difendersi da sola – anche fisicamente, con la pratica dell’aikido – ma a volte tutti hanno bisogno del sostegno di un’altra persona, lei non meno degli altri. Tuttavia, Harry non era mai stato capace di farlo: se da un lato non le aveva mai impedito di fare alcunché, dall’uscire con le amiche per una serata tra donne al cambiare posto di lavoro, dall’altro non l’aveva neppure mai supportata quando sarebbe stata felice di ricevere anche solo di una parola di incoraggiamento.

Momentaneamente incapace di esprimersi a parole, Dora si tolse di dosso l’accappatoio e scivolò nuda sotto il piumone; abbracciò strettamente Trevor, che la ricambiò, consapevole della sua commozione e sentendosi parimenti commosso. Le baciò i capelli con tenerezza, accarezzandole la schiena in un gesto rassicurante; poi le prese il volto tra le mani e la guardò negli occhi.

 

“Ti amo, Dora”, le disse, “Questo significa che farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per aiutarti, sostenerti, incoraggiarti, difenderti, favorirti, consolarti. Ho aspettato così tanto di incontrare la donna della mia vita e non avevo idea che la conoscevo da sempre… Anche se so che non sarebbe stato la stessa cosa, che non ero pronto per questo, vent’anni fa, rimpiango lo stesso il tempo che abbiamo perso…”

Lei gli allacciò le braccia dietro al collo.

“Niente rimpianti”, sussurrò, “Il passato non può essere cambiato, il futuro non lo conosciamo; l’unica cosa che davvero conta è il presente. Godiamoci ogni istante, adesso che siamo insieme…”

“Hai ragione”, mormorò Trevor; le depose un bacio sulla spalla, poi sul collo, seguì la linea della mascella fino alle labbra, che baciò dolcemente, assaporandone la morbidezza. Le sentì schiudersi sotto la pressione delle proprie, poi la sua lingua che gli esplorava la bocca in modo tanto tenero quanto eccitante.

Quando si staccarono, Dora lo sospinse sul cuscino e gli si sdraiò sopra, gli occhi pieni di promesse stuzzicanti.

“Ieri sera mi hai fatto vedere le tue carte”, disse con un sorrisetto sfrontato, “Adesso ti farò vedere le mie…”

Un brivido di aspettativa percorse Trevor mentre immaginava cosa lei avesse in mente; poi gli sovvenne il loro impegno coi Safe.

“Siamo attesi da Monica e Alex”, le ricordò, non senza rammarico. Dora esitò, poi annuì.

“Accidenti, hai ragione. Odio tirar pacchi…”, s’interruppe con un sospiro, e già Trevor si preparava a rinunciare ad una giornata d’amore, quando aggiunse, “ma penso che capiranno”, accorgendosi che lui la guardava perplesso, gli spiegò, “Vado a recuperare il cellulare dalla borsa e mando un messaggio a Monica, spiegandole perché mancheremo all’appuntamento. A meno che tu non ci voglia andare”, aggiunse, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

Per tutta risposta, Trevor si mosse e le fece sentire contro la coscia una replica assai eloquente.

“Ti sembra che io abbia voglia di alzarmi da questo letto?”, le chiese con voce bassa e sexy. Dora sbottò in una risatina.

“Per niente”, confermò, “Dammi un minuto…”

Si alzò, si infilò nuovamente l’accappatoio e corse al pianterreno in cerca della borsa, che aveva lasciato sul tavolino dell’ingresso; poi tornò rapidamente in camera e a letto con Trevor.

 _Oggi Trevor e io non veniamo a sciare_ , cominciò a digitare su Whatsapp, poi si chiese come comunicare a Monica il motivo; decise per la maniera più diretta – del resto, non aveva segreti, con l’amica, _Abbiamo scoperto di amarci e passato la notte insieme; come immaginerai, preferiamo trascorrere la giornata noi due da soli_ …

Pigiò il pulsante di invio, poi mise il cellulare in modalità silenziosa: non aveva nessuna intenzione di essere interrotta mentre faceva l’amore a Trevor…

 

° ° °

 

Dopo uno squisito interludio tra le coperte, i due innamorati scesero in cucina a preparare la colazione.

“Ti vanno dei pancake?”, domandò Trevor, “Sono bravi a farli”, aggiunse.

“Volentieri”, accettò lei. L’uomo mescolò abilmente il composto, a base di burro, uova, farina e latte, poi usò la padella antiaderente che Dora gli aveva indicato e cucinò le famose frittelle tanto amate da Paperino; frattanto, lei preparò il caffè, il pane tostato e i cereali.

“Mi spiace, non ho i _rice crispies_ al cioccolato”, lo informò Dora; Trevor le sorrise mentre friggeva l’ultimo pancake:

“Sopravvivrò… anche perché ho in mente di assaggiare un altro tipo di dolce, dopo…”

“Di nuovo?”, finse di strabiliarsi lei, “Forse è il caso che ti prepari dello zabaione, allora”, aggiunse ridendo, riferendosi al preparato dolce ed energetico tipicamente italiano che sua nonna Adele aveva insegnato a fare a sua madre, e poi sua madre a lei; vedendo che lui non capiva, spiegò, “Una specie di salsa _custard_.”

Le labbra di Trevor si curvarono in un sogghigno molto birichino:

“Sarà meglio che ne prepari anche per te: è lunga, fino a sera…”,  poi il sogghigno divenne una smorfia, “Però prima sarà meglio che io faccia un salto alla farmacia di turno”, allo sguardo perplesso di Dora spiegò, “Ho finito i profilattici. I due che avevo in tasca erano gli ultimi.”

“Oh?”, fece lei, fingendo stupore, “E io che credevo ne tenessi sempre una bella riserva, in casa…”

“Forse un tempo, quando ero preda dei bollenti spiriti!”, esclamò lui, sbottando a ridere; poi si fece serio e, mentre scodellava l’ultimo pancake sul piatto, soggiunse piano, “Ultimamente non è che avessi una vita sessuale molto movimentata. Per mia scelta”, puntualizzò, prima di tornare a guardarla, “Aspettavo te.”

Dora sentì il cuore mancarle un battito. Scrutò negli occhi di Trevor, dello stesso colore del cielo invernale di Norvale, e vi vide sincerità, ma anche vulnerabilità: si stava esponendo, denudando la propria anima davanti a lei, forse con il timore di venir nuovamente ferito, tuttavia deciso a rischiare. Con lei. Proprio come lei aveva paura di venir nuovamente ferita, ma era disposta a rimettersi in gioco. Con lui.

“Sei bravo a far dichiarazioni ad effetto”, mormorò, “E a parlare anche per me, di come mi sento… con te”, soggiunse. Trevor depose la padella ormai vuota e, in due passi delle sue lunghe gambe, la raggiunse e la prese tra le braccia.

“Perché sentiamo le stesse cose”, bisbigliò, stringendola al cuore. Lei ricambiò la stretta, la testa posata sul suo petto.

Rimasero fermi, abbracciati nel bel mezzo della cucina, per qualche istante; poi Dora sollevò la testa e baciò il mento barbuto di Trevor. Non le erano mai piaciuti particolarmente gli uomini con la barba, ma su di lui stava benissimo, ed inoltre era molto morbida. Lo aveva sperimentato su svariate parti del proprio corpo, rammentò con un fremito.

“I pancake si raffreddano”, osservò sottovoce.

Fecero colazione, poi Trevor uscì per recarsi alla farmacia di turno che, come indicato dalla ricerca fatta via Google, era situata dall’altra parte di Norvale. Mettendo piede fuori della porta, notò l’ombrello prestato loro da Monica la sera prima e dimenticato sul patio; lo prese e lo richiuse, riservandosi di darlo a Dora non appena rientrato.

Mentre lo aspettava, Dora rassettò la cucina, poi tornò di sopra a prendere il cellulare. Monica aveva risposto al suo messaggio: _Sono felicissima per te! Non preoccuparti per noi, goditi il momento… e non mettere il naso fuori di casa fino a lunedì mattina, chiaro?!!_

Dora ridacchiò e, come risposta, le mandò una faccina che si sbellicava e un pollice alzato.

Trevor tardò una decina di minuti in più per passare da casa a cambiarsi; quando tornò, non trascorse molto tempo prima che la confezione gigante di profilattici che aveva acquistato venisse aperta…

 

° ° °

 

Dora lanciò un’occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino.

“Se vogliamo andare al cinema, dovremmo alzarci adesso”, osservò, strofinando il naso contro il collo di Trevor. Lui rifletté: durante la giornata, avevano utilizzato altri due profilattici, dopo il primo, e stava seriamente considerando la possibilità di chiedere a Dora di preparargli il famoso zabaione che aveva citato al mattino. Quello, o una pausa di almeno tre ore, il tempo di andare a vedere il film. Personalmente, avrebbe preferito la prima soluzione, ma sapeva quanto lei fosse appassionata della saga di Guerre Stellari.

“Allora muoviamoci”, disse semplicemente.

“Sei sicuro?”, indagò Dora, timorosa di dispiacergli. Trevor girò il viso per sorriderle con aria rassicurante:

“Non nego che mi piacerebbe di più rimanere qui con te, ma, ehi, sono curioso anch’io di sapere come prosegue la storia”, la tranquillizzò. Lei si sollevò e gli baciò la punta del naso.

“Sei un amore”, dichiarò, “Prometto che non te ne pentirai…”

“Vuoi dire che è meglio se disdico la prenotazione al messicano?”, indagò Trevor con un sogghigno. Dora buttò le gambe fuori dal letto.

“Non precisamente”, considerò, “Digli che preferiamo il take away. Dopotutto, abbiamo saltato il pranzo…”, gli rammentò con un sorrisetto malizioso.

Il film li lasciò entrambi perplessi riguardo ad alcune scelte degli sceneggiatori, ma tutto sommato soddisfatti; passarono brevemente da _La Guarida del Pirata_ a prendere _enchiladas_ al pollo e alle verdure – preferendo ripieni leggeri, dato l’orario serale – e poi rientrarono a casa di Dora. Mentre percorrevano il vialetto, per la prima volta da inizio dicembre Dora pensò che la sua casa aveva un’aria mesta, senza gli addobbi natalizi. Se prima ciò rifletteva il suo stato d’animo, rattristato e amareggiato, adesso però non era più così.

Prese una decisione improvvisa.

“Trevor”, disse, girandosi verso di lui, “dopo cena, mi aiuteresti con l’albero di Natale?”

“Ma certo!”, rispose l’uomo, con genuino entusiasmo. Sarebbe stato bello, pensò, condividere con lei un momento tanto intimo e famigliare.

Entrarono in casa e, dopo essersi tolti gli indumenti pesanti, si recarono in cucina.

“Sai, avevo deciso che quest’anno non avrei decorato la casa, né dentro né fuori”, gli confidò Dora a bassa voce, mentre preparavano per due sul bancone dove avevano fatto colazione, “Mi sentivo… troppo sola, e triste, e sentivo di odiare il Natale e tutte le feste e non vedevo l’ora che passassero…”

Trevor lasciò perdere i piatti e andò ad abbracciarla.

“Mi sento uno stupido”, disse, “perché pensavo fosse solo per mancanza di tempo, mentre invece stavi male…”

“Non potevi saperlo”, tentò di interromperlo lei.

“Invece sì, sapevo benissimo che eri sola e triste o, almeno, avrei dovuto immaginarlo; mi sono fatto ingannare dal tuo bel sorriso, dal tuo perenne ottimismo, senza pensare che celavano il tuo malessere. Sono stato superficiale, e me ne dispiace.”

Dora gli posò la testa sulla spalla e si lasciò cullare dalla sensazione delle sue braccia attorno a sé, dal calore del suo corpo, dal sostegno fisico e morale che le stava offrendo.

“Non ha più importanza, ora”, affermò, “perché è tutto passato. Ora ci sei tu, nella mia vita. Non sono più sola.”

“No, non lo sei”, confermò Trevor, baciandole la fronte, “Ora che ti ho trovata, non intendo lasciarti mai più. Mi spiace, bambola, non ti sbarazzerai più di me”, concluse in tono spiritoso, cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera. Ebbe successo, perché lei ridacchiò:

“Cos’è, una minaccia?”

“No, una promessa.”

Dora trattenne il fiato, tornando seria; gli credeva, tuttavia c’era un ostacolo.

“Ma la tua vita è a New York”, obiettò quietamente. Lui non fece una piega.

“Vero” ammise, “Una vita che non mi piace più, e alla quale posso rinunciare facilmente. Potrei trasferirmi permanentemente qui a Norvale”, considerò.

Dora esalò il respiro che non si era accorta d’aver nuovamente trattenuto.

“E cosa mai potresti venire a fare, a Norvale?”, chiese.

“Potrei fare il modello per il tuo atelier”, scherzò Trevor, facendola ridacchiare, “No, seriamente: potrei vivere di rendita con quel che ho guadagnato finora, ma non sono il tipo da stare con le mani in mano. Dovrò inventarmi un altro lavoro”, rifletté, “Ad esempio, una cosa a cui penso da un po’, è mettermi a fare il fotografo. Dopo essere stato tanto davanti alla fotocamera, passerei dietro.”

Dora si raddrizzò per guardarlo negli occhi.

“E lasceresti la Grande Mela per tornare definitivamente qui?”, indagò, “Ci devi pensare bene, essere convinto di quello che fai. Non è una decisione da prendere sull’onda del momento.”

“Non lo sarebbe”, le assicurò Trevor, “Sono mesi che ci penso. Venire qui a sistemare la casa dei miei era solo il primo passo, poi da qui avrei visto in che direzione andare. E ho capito quale sarebbe stata nel momento stesso in cui ti ho rivista”, le accarezzò una guancia, “Te l’ho detto: non intendo lasciarti mai più. Non ho altro tempo da sprecare in una vita che non m’interessa più: sfilate, servizi fotografici, spot pubblicitari non rappresentano più quel che voglio fare”, scosse la testa, “Alla mia agente verrà il coccolone quando le dirò che non intendo rinnovare il contratto con lei, ma dovrà farsene una ragione”, concluse con un’alzata di spalle, “La mia defezione non la rovinerà di sicuro: non le mancano i clienti.”

“Sembra davvero che tu ci abbia pensato molto”, osservò Dora, un po’ sorpresa.

“Sì, è così; ma a dire il vero, finora non avevo preso la cosa veramente sul serio… probabilmente perché non avevo un serio motivo per farlo.”

“E adesso ce l’hai…?”

“Certamente: ho te.

Dora assunse un’espressione sognante:

“Pensavo che questo sarebbe stato il Natale più orribile della mia vita… e invece sembra che sarà il più bello…”

Trevor sentì un groppo serrargli la gola; la strinse contro di sé e la baciò con trasporto.

Riscaldarono brevemente le _enchiladas_ , poi le consumarono con una birra bionda; dopo aver lavato e riposto i piatti, salirono in soffitta a recuperare l’albero di Natale e le relative decorazioni.

 

“A questo punto, mi piacerebbe mettere anche gli addobbi esterni”, ragionò Dora mentre appendevano palline rosse e oro al finto abete, “ma adesso è buio, e durante la settimana vengo a casa che è già notte…”

“Ci posso pensare io”, si offrì Trevor, “Se hai qualche foto di come sono state montate le decorazioni gli anni scorsi, posso farle uguali.”

Dora era senza parole.

“Davvero lo faresti?”, domandò.

“Ma certo! Ho tutto il tempo per farlo.”

Lei gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò di slancio.

“Trevor Knight, sei un uomo da sogno”, dichiarò, e non era un’affermazione retorica. Lui rise:

“Esagerata…!”

Approfittò della situazione per accarezzarle il sedere, fasciato da un aderente paio di pantaloni color castagna.

“Ehi!”, finse di protestare lei, e per rappresaglia fece altrettanto, passandogli le mani sul fondoschiena che gli riempiva tanto bene i jeans.

“Ehi!”, le fece il verso lui, ridendo. Era bello ridere e scherzare così serenamente, pensò. Era tanto tempo che non gli accadeva.

Stabilirono che il mattino dopo Trevor avrebbe portato le decorazioni esterne a casa propria, poi le avrebbe montate in giornata. Dora scovò un paio di foto della casa addobbata, scattate negli anni precedenti, e gliele mandò sul cellulare.

Finito di allestire l’albero, salirono in camera, ma passò un pezzo prima che si mettessero a dormire…

 

° ° °

 

“Devi proprio andare…?”, fece Trevor, mettendo su un finto broncio degno di un bambino di cinque anni. Dora gli schioccò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra prima di indossare il parka; avevano fatto colazione e adesso era ora che lei andasse al lavoro.

“Sì, e sono pure in ritardo”, dichiarò, “Rischio il licenziamento”, gli strizzò un occhio. Lui rise:

“Va bene, non sia mai… Vieni a cena da me, stasera? Ti preparo qualcosa di sfizioso.”

“Non vedo l’ora”, replicò lei, calcando in testa il berretto di lana. Anche Trevor si infilò il giaccone, poi uscirono insieme, trasportando i due scatoloni con le decorazioni esterne per l’abitazione di Dora fino all’ingresso di casa Knight; qui si salutarono con un bacio, poi Dora salì in auto e partì, diretta al proprio atelier, mentre Trevor apriva la porta e portava dentro gli scatoloni.

L’uomo studiò attentamente le foto che Dora gli aveva mandato e decise di cominciare a montare gli addobbi dopo le dieci, quando la temperatura fosse un po’ salita. Frattanto, controllò che la tinteggiatura del caminetto fosse ben asciutta, così come il cemento della nuova lastra di granito, e poi chiamò la ditta della stufa a pellet; concordò che sarebbero venuti a installarla il giorno seguente.

Soddisfatto, accese il portatile per dare un’occhiata alle e-mail; ne trovò una di Sarah, la sua agente, che lo informava di essere stata contattata dalla Ferrari USA per la pubblicità del loro ultimo modello, uno spot che sarebbe stato distribuito in tutto il mondo. La donna, come da sue istruzioni, aveva risposto che lui non sarebbe stato disponibile prima di tre mesi e le era stato risposto che avrebbero aspettato, quindi gli chiedeva se era interessato.

Trevor fissò lo schermo. Fino a poco tempo prima, una simile proposta lo avrebbe entusiasmato: insomma, si trattava della mitica Ferrari! Ne aveva avute un paio, nel corso degli anni, con una Porsche tra di esse, mentre adesso, oltre al SUV che aveva acquistato espressamente per venire a Norvale, aveva una Lamborghini. Adesso, però, pur sentendosi lusingato, non provò alcun interesse. Se gli serviva una conferma riguardo alla scelta da fare – se mollare definitivamente la sua vita newyorchese o meno – ora aveva la risposta.

Pensò che quello fosse un momento buono come un altro per comunicare a Sarah la propria decisione; era però preferibile un confronto diretto, non tramite e-mail.

Attivò Skype e mandò la chiamata; pochi istanti dopo, sullo schermo comparve il volto della sua agente, una donna piacente sui cinquant’anni, dalla chioma color rosso tiziano, ben truccata e vestita.

“Ciao, Trevor”, lo salutò sorridendo, “Come stai? Non ti sei ancora congelato quel tuo bel culetto, a Lake Placid?”

“Norvale”, la corresse lui ridendo. Sarah O’Quinn era un tipetto molto pepato e fingeva sempre provarci con tutti i suoi clienti, maschi o femmine che fossero, ma in realtà non aveva mai superato la linea. Da quanto ne sapeva, se si era portata a letto qualcuno era sempre stato per offerta spontanea e mai per sua richiesta.

“Quel che è”, fece Sarah, sventolando la mano con fare indifferente, “Mi chiami per lo spot della Ferrari?”

“Esatto…”

“Penso che tu possa chiedere una bella cifra”, considerò lei in fretta, sorridendo, probabilmente già facendo i calcoli per la propria percentuale, “Insomma, se sono disposti ad aspettare i tuoi comodi, vogliono proprio te, e per averti saranno sicuramente disposti a sborsare un bel po’ di soldi…”, si interruppe perché Trevor stava scuotendo la testa, “Che c’è?”, domandò, aggrottando la fronte.

“Mi spiace, Sarah”, disse lui, “Non m’interessa.”

“Scherzi, vero?”, esclamò la donna, esterrefatta.

“Mi spiace”, ripeté Trevor, “ma in questi giorni ho maturato una decisione che ho rimandato per troppo tempo: mi ritiro.”

“Che cosa?!”, strillò Sarah, sconvolta, “Sei impazzito?”

“No, tutt’altro. Sono mesi che ci penso.”

“Ma… perché?”, volle sapere lei, “La tua carriera sta andando alla grande, ora più che mai dopo Hugo Boss!”

“Ho bisogno di cambiare”, le spiegò, “Sono stufo dell’ambiente della moda e della pubblicità.”

“Vuoi cambiare settore?”, chiese Sarah, “Vuoi passare al cinema? Ho alcuni contatti, in quell’ambito…”

Di nuovo, s’interruppe perché Trevor stava scuotendo la testa in segno negativo.

“No, voglio proprio mollare tutto e darmi a tutt’altro.”

“A cosa, santo cielo? Ti metterai a fare l’insegnante di storia?”, indagò, riferendosi alla sua quasi dimenticata laurea in archeologia.

“No, penso che metterò su un’attività come fotografo qui a Norvale.”

“E pensi che ti darà da vivere?”

Il suo tono scettico lo irritò:

“Non lo so e non m’importa; di soldi ne ho più che a sufficienza per vivere di rendita per il resto della mia vita.”

“Certo, rinunciando a tutti gli agi a cui sei abituato: il tuo attico a Manhattan, le auto costose, gli alberghi a cinque stelle, i ristoranti di lusso, le feste... Sei davvero convinto di poter lasciare tutto questo?”

“Se pensi di no, non mi conosci bene come credevo”, ribatté Trevor seccamente, “Le cose veramente importanti nella vita sono altre, e qui ne ho trovata una che vale tutto: una donna che mi ama. Perciò sappi che, quando tra un mese e mezzo scade il contratto, non lo rinnoverò.”

“Una donna? Vuoi dire che in dieci giorni hai deciso di mollare tutto… per _una donna_?”

Trevor sospirò: la cosa si stava rivelando più sgradevole del previsto, perché aveva pensato che Sarah sarebbe stata più comprensiva. Evidentemente si era sbagliato e a lei importava soltanto del fatto che stava per perdere la gallina dalle uova d’oro.

“Avrei deciso di mollare tutto anche senza di lei”, replicò, “L’averla incontrata nuovamente ha solo accelerato la mia decisione.”

“Incontrata nuovamente? Chi è, una tua vecchia fiamma?”

“Possiamo dire così, se vuoi. Sarah, non rendere tutto più difficile, per favore: abbiamo lavorato bene insieme, siamo stati una bella squadra, ma adesso è finita. Per qualsiasi problema, contatta il mio avvocato, hai il suo numero.”

“Avvocato? Sì, potrei: per colpa tua perdo un’opportunità di guadagno…”

“Se ti riferisci allo spot per la Ferrari, ti darò la tua percentuale”, la interruppe lui, freddamente, “Dirò a Sheldon di fare i debiti calcoli e di liquidarti.”

Sarah rimase a bocca aperta.

“Questa ragazza deve averti fatto proprio perdere la testa”, borbottò, poi vedendolo aggrondarsi ancor di più si affrettò ad aggiungere, “Okay, okay, non è per lei che molli tutto, o almeno, non solo per lei. Non c’è bisogno di scomodare Sheldon: proporrò un altro al posto tuo, a quelli della Ferrari, sperando che accettino. Ti auguro ogni fortuna. Ma sei sicuro che la tua nuova fiamma non stia con te solo per convenienza?”

Trevor ci rimase malissimo: non riconosceva più la sua agente. Possibile che avesse sempre sbagliato a giudicarla?

Le scoccò uno sguardo che avrebbe bucato una cassaforte.

“Una domanda tanto stupida non merita risposta”, ringhiò. La donna sollevò le mani in un segno di resa.

“Voglio solo metterti in guardia”, si difese.

“Non sai niente di Dora, per cui non azzardarti a parlare mai più di lei”, l’avvisò lui, in tono duro.

A quel punto, a sorpresa, Sarah sorrise:

“Sì, sei veramente pazzo di lei: non ti ho mai visto inalberarti tanto, per una donna. Volevo essere sicura che tu non stia facendo un colpo di testa, ma a questo punto non mi sembra proprio.”

Trevor la fissò, ancora accigliato; poi sbottò in una risatina: avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, Sarah era iper-protettiva coi suoi clienti, non solo interessata ai guadagni che poteva ricevere attraverso loro.

“Sei insopportabile”, l’accusò, sollevato.

“Per questo sono la miglior agente di modelli della Grande Mela”, ritorse lei, “Quindi non tornerai più a New York?”

“Beh, dovrò farlo, per venire a prendere tutta la mia roba e mettere in vendita l’attico e la Lamborghini.”

“Quella te la compro io”, sogghignò Sarah.

“Va bene, allora dirò a Sheldon di preparare il contratto di compravendita.”

“Ottimo. E guarda che mi aspetto un invito al matrimonio.”

“Quale matrimonio?”

“Ovviamente quello tuo e di questa… Dora, mi pare?”

Trevor rise:

“Dora Morgan, sì. Ma stai correndo troppo, Sarah, ci siamo appena messi insieme!”

“Staremo a vedere”, sentenziò la donna, “Ti auguro ogni bene, Trevor. Però… peccato per lo spot della Ferrari, avresti fatto un successone”, concluse con una smorfia. Lui fece spallucce:

“Può darsi. Abbi cura di te, Sarah.”

“Lo faccio sempre!”, sogghignò lei, prima di interrompere il collegamento.

 

° ° °

 

Quando tornò, poco dopo le sei di sera, Dora trovò la casa buia; aprendo il garage col telecomando per parcheggiare, pensò che probabilmente Trevor non era riuscito a finire il lavoro oppure qualche luminaria non funzionava. Stava per chiudere il basculante, quando sentì lo scricchiolio di passi nella neve e Trevor comparve sulla soglia del garage.

“Ciao”, le disse con il suo piccolo sorriso che, come al solito, le fece sfarfallare lo stomaco, “Ti aspettavo per accendere le luminarie assieme a te.”

“Oh! Sei riuscito a montarle tutte?”

“Certamente; le ho collegate alla presa esterna e provate, funzionano alla perfezione.”

Le porse la mano, che lei prese; assieme, uscirono dal garage e si allontanarono di una decina di metri, in maniera da avere una vista d’insieme migliore. Poi Trevor pigiò sul telecomando e la casa si illuminò.

 

Dora sgranò gli occhi, emozionata: Trevor aveva fatto un lavoro eccellente. Luci a led decoravano la linea del tetto e gli angoli del corpo avanzato, altre luci disposte a grappolo contornavano il patio, e dei festoni luminosi s’intrecciavano sui sempreverdi della ringhiera, mentre una ghirlanda spiccava sulla parte alta della facciata.

Le luci del Natale erano tornate a splendere, nella sua vita.

Un nodo le chiuse la gola, rammentando che l’ultima volta che aveva visto la sua casa così addobbata, suo padre era stato ancora in vita.

Si girò e buttò le braccia al collo di Trevor, baciandolo con foga; lui l’abbracciò e la sollevò da terra, ricambiando il bacio.

“Ti piace?”, le chiese quando lei si staccò dalle sue labbra, permettendogli di parlare.

“È bellissimo”, mormorò Dora, baciandolo di nuovo, lievemente, “Grazie… grazie di tutto cuore”, aggiunse tra altri baci.

“È stato un piacere”, le assicurò lui, deponendola infine di nuovo a terra, “ma non è tutto merito mio: mi ha dato una mano Alex.”

Dora ricordò che l’amico le aveva detto che sarebbe stato in ferie tutta la settimana prima di Natale e quella immediatamente successiva.

Si girò nuovamente a guardare la propria casa, il braccio di Trevor attorno alle spalle.

“Comodo avere una presa esterna”, osservò lui. Dora annuì:

“Mio padre l’ha fatta installare apposta qualche anno fa, così da non dover ogni volta tirare un filo da dentro casa.”

“Ha avuto un’eccellente idea. La copierò per l’anno prossimo.”

“Allora, Dora, ti piace il nostro lavoro?”, udirono una voce sul loro lato destro; girando la testa, videro Alex che veniva loro incontro.

“Assolutamente sì”, confermò lei, “Grazie, vecchio mio.”

“Sono contento che ti sia decisa a mettere le luminarie”, dichiarò l’amico, sorridendole, “E… sono contento per voi due”, aggiunse, scambiando uno sguardo ammiccante con Trevor.

“Grazie”, ripeté Dora, mentre Trevor la stringeva maggiormente a sé.

“Bene, ora torno dentro: sto aiutando Marissa con un puzzle”, confidò loro, “Buona serata.”

“Altrettanto!”, gli augurarono, poi Trevor disse a Dora:

“Meglio che io rientri o rischio di bruciare la cena.”

“Va bene. Io corro a fare una doccia e a cambiarmi, poi arrivo.”

“Ti aspetto.”

Si scambiarono un piccolo bacio, poi si separarono.

Mezz’ora più tardi, Dora suonava alla porta di Trevor, che le aprì subito.

“È quasi pronto”, le disse, mentre l’aiutava a togliersi il parka.

“Che profumino!”, esclamò la donna, “Cos’hai preparato?”

“Salmone al forno su un letto di finocchio”, le svelò, “insaporito con limone e prezzemolo. Poi ho cucinato carciofi in tegame con cipolla e olive nere e spinaci freschi in insalata conditi con salsa di yogurt.”

“Mi sembra tutto delizioso”, commentò Dora mentre entravano in cucina.

“Spero di sì: è la prima volta che faccio il salmone così”, le confidò lui, mentre la faceva accomodare in sala da pranzo, dove aveva preparato la tavola in maniera semplice, ma con un tocco romantico dato dalle candele. In un secchiello per il ghiaccio c’era una bottiglia, e dai flute Dora dedusse che si trattava di champagne.

“Mi spiace per i piatti”, si scusò Trevor, “ma ho solo questi in casa; provvederò a portare le mie cose da New York: tra l’altro ho un bellissimo servizio di porcellana di Limoges, e bicchieri da Dom Perignon – questi due li ho presi al volo al supermercato.”

Stappò rapidamente lo champagne e lo versò nei flute, poi ne porse uno a Dora, che era diventata improvvisamente seria; notandolo, Trevor le domandò:

“Qualcosa non va, amore?”

“No, ma… stavo pensando che la vita qui è molto meno brillante che a New York. Non ti mancherà?”

Trevor sorrise.

“È la stessa domanda che mi ha fatto Sarah, la mia agente”, le raccontò, “Oggi l’ho chiamata e le ho detto della mia intenzione di trasferirmi qui in via definitiva. È rimasta di sale, abbiamo anche discusso, ma alla fine mi ha augurato buona fortuna.”

Sollevò il bicchiere per un brindisi e Dora rispose facendo tintinnare il proprio contro il suo; bevvero un sorso.

“Non avrai guai col lavoro?”, gli chiese lei, “Contratti non rispettati, cose simili?”

“No, non ho niente in sospeso; e il contratto con Sarah non si rinnova automaticamente, così quando scade, tra sei settimane, sarò libero come l’aria.”

Durante la cena, Trevor informò Dora che l’indomani sarebbero venuti a installargli la stufa a pellet.

“Dobbiamo inaugurarla”, commentò la donna.

“Ho avuto lo stesso pensiero, quindi sei invitata a cena da me anche domani sera.”

“Stai cercando di prendermi per la gola, mio Cavaliere?”, ridacchiò lei, prendendo un boccone del gustoso salmone al forno.

“Certamente! So che l’amore di una donna passa per il suo stomaco”, la provocò lui, facendola ridere.

Versandole l’ultimo bicchiere di champagne, in piedi dietro di lei, Trevor si chinò e le sussurrò all’orecchio:

“Spero che passerai la notte con me…”

Per tutta risposta, lei prese la sua borsetta e ne estrasse una pochette, che aprì per mostrargli il contenuto: uno spazzolino da denti e una spazzola per capelli.

Trevor sorrise.

 

° ° °

 

Il giorno successivo, Dora telefonò al proprio medico per farsi prescrivere la pillola, un sistema contraccettivo, più pratico e sicuro del profilattico, che aveva usato per anni mentre stava con Harry. Il dottore le disse che poteva passare a prendere la ricetta in pausa pranzo, cosa che lei fece, per poi andare in farmacia a prendere due confezioni. Non avrebbe però potuto cominciare ad assumerla prima della settimana successiva, quando avrebbe avuto il ciclo.

Approfittò dell’uscita per andare a prendere il regalo di Natale che aveva deciso di fare a Trevor. Si era lambiccata il cervello per pensare a qualcosa che gli facesse piacere, considerando che probabilmente aveva tutto quel che poteva desiderare; alla fine, aveva optato per qualcosa di utile e di spiritoso: una vestaglia di morbida ciniglia col simbolo di Superman. Era certa che l’avrebbe apprezzata.

 

Quella stessa sera, era appena rientrata a casa e si stava apprestando a fare la doccia prima di recarsi da Trevor, quando sentì suonare alla porta. Il monitor le mostrò una donna impellicciata, alta e bionda, bellissima; poiché per principio non apriva agli sconosciuti, domandò al citofono:

“Chi è?”

“Sono Sylvia Nightingale”, le rispose gelidamente la donna, “Sono la fidanzata di Trevor.”

 

 

 

 

 

(*) Il cognome di Trevor, Knight, in inglese significa “cavaliere”.


	6. Capitolo VI: Conferme

 

Capitolo VI: Conferme  

 

Dora rimase perfettamente immobile per svariati secondi.

_La fidanzata di Trevor?_

No, si disse, lei _conosceva_ Trevor: era impossibile che lui non gliene avesse parlato, che le avesse detto di amarla e l’avesse portata a letto senza dirle di essere fidanzato.

Questa tizia era sicuramente una millantatrice.

Aprì la porta con espressione temporalesca.

“Non le credo”, disse seccamente, “Se ne vada subito.”

“Non mi crede?”, l’altra rise, beffarda, “Allora forse crederà a questo.”

Frugò rapidamente nella borsetta – che esibiva la griffe di Gucci – e ne estrasse un iPhone pieno di Swarovski, vi armeggiò qualche istante ed infine le mostrò lo schermo.

Trevor, senza barba, che l’abbracciava strettamente.

Dora sentì un colpo al cuore, ma sapeva che c’era una spiegazione semplicissima.

“Per il suo lavoro, Trevor si spupazza molte donne”, disse con un’alzata di spalle, “Una foto così non dimostra proprio un bel niente.”

Sylvia Nightingale… l’aveva già vista, ne era sicura.

La stangona bionda strinse le labbra accuratamente truccate con un rossetto color pesca. Tornò ad armeggiare sul cellulare, poi glielo porse con un’altra immagine, che la mostrava mentre baciava appassionatamente Trevor, sempre sbarbato.

Dora sentì una stretta al cuore ancor più dolorosa della prima; ostinatamente, si aggrappò alla spiegazione precedente.

“Potrebbe essere un photoshoot qualsiasi”, disse, senza sapere da dove le usciva la voce ferma che stava usando, mentre dentro si sentiva tremare come una foglia, “Lei è una fotomodella, proprio come Trevor, no?”

L’aveva infine inquadrata: era una modella di intimo, che aveva visto svariate volte sulle riviste di moda. A dire il vero, però, da qualche tempo non compariva più.

“Sei proprio ostinata!”, sbottò Sylvia, chiaramente indispettita e passando ad un’arrogante apostrofe famigliare, “Allora guarda qua!”

Si tolse il guanto sinistro, poi quasi si strappò l’anello che portava al dito – una semplice vera, forse d’argento o forse d’acciaio, adorna di alcuni zirconi – e le mostrò la scritta all’interno: _Sylvia e Trevor_ ; seguiva una data dell’anno precedente.

“Il giorno in cui ci siamo messi insieme”, dichiarò Sylvia in tono trionfante.

Quella era una prova apparentemente inconfutabile. A Dora cominciò a girare la testa.

“Va bene”, disse, faticando a respirare, “Che cosa vuoi?”

“Mi sembra ovvio”, sibilò l’altra, “Voglio che lo lasci in pace!”

“E se lui non volesse?”, ritorse Dora, rianimandosi, “Se ti ha fatto cornuta con me, avrà avuto i suoi motivi”, aggiunse velenosamente. Non era da lei comportarsi così, ma era stata l’altra a cominciare e lei si stava difendendo come meglio poteva.

“Certo: avevamo litigato e quando succede, ogni volta lui va in cerca di consolazione”, disse Sylvia con un sorrisetto cattivo, “ma poi torna da me, sempre, perché non riesce a fare a meno di me.”

Per alcuni istanti interminabili, Dora si sentì incapace di muoversi. Il cervello era andato in loop e continuava a girare su quelle parole: _lui torna da me._

_Lui torna da me._

Da quella stangona bionda, infinitamente più bella di lei.

E più giovane. Come lo era stata la nuova fiamma di Harry.

Prese un respiro, a fatica.

Poi un secondo, meno difficile.

Il terzo le venne quasi normale.

Lei _conosceva_ Trevor.

Abbrancò il giaccone che aveva appena appeso al gancio e se lo infilò mentre usciva sul patio a passo di carica, costringendo l’altra ad arretrare precipitosamente per non essere travolta.

“Perché non andiamo a chiederlo direttamente a lui?”, la sfidò, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Colta in contropiede, Sylvia esitò, ma Dora non attese e si diresse a grandi passi verso la casa di Trevor. Dopo pochi metri, si voltò.

“Allora, muovi quel tuo culo secco o no?”, la motteggiò, parafrasando una famosa battuta cinematografica (*)

Ferocemente pungolata, Sylvia si avviò, scese a precipizio gli scalini del patio – rischiando di rompersi una caviglia sui tacchi vertiginosi dei suoi stivaletti Fendi – e si affrettò a seguire le orme di Dora; aveva la sgradevole sensazione di dover rincorrere la rivale perché, nuovamente, non la stava aspettando, ma stava invece già percorrendo il vialetto d’accesso di casa Knight.

Dora suonò concitatamente il campanello; era così piena di adrenalina che il suo cuore stava pompando il sangue a gran velocità e per questo motivo si sentiva la testa leggera come se fosse brilla. Il fiato le veniva in corti respiri nervosi, segnalandole la pericolosa vicinanza ad uno stato di furia cieca che solo il suo severo addestramento psicofisico di praticante di arti marziali teneva a bada.

Trevor aprì dopo pochi attimi.

“Ciao! Sei in anticipo…”, cominciò, per poi interrompersi di botto di fronte alla sua espressione fosca, “Che cosa succede?”

Dora si scostò e indicò col pollice dietro di sé verso la supermodella bionda, che stava poco elegantemente arrancando lungo il vialetto.

“Sylvia?”, chiese Trevor, allibito, “Che diavolo ci fai qui?”

“È quel che le ho chiesto anch’io”, disse Dora in tono piatto, “Dice di essere la tua fidanzata.”

La faccia di Trevor si fece ancor più sbalordita. Nessuna traccia di colpa o imbarazzo, cosa che confermò a Dora che non aveva niente da nascondere; a meno che, a sua insaputa, lui non fosse un attore da Oscar, ovviamente.

Sylvia li raggiunse, il fiato corto, l’aspetto non più così ordinato com’era stato prima, quando sembrava addirittura finta da quant’era perfetta.

“Sono venuta per te”, ansimò, “Quale altro motivo potrebbe esserci?”

L’espressione di Trevor passò da sbalordita a torva; aprì bocca per controbattere bruscamente, ma cambiò idea: non voleva fare una scenata all’aperto, dove l’intero vicinato poteva sentire e vedere. Si fece da parte.

“Entrate”, disse, “tutte e due.”

Quando furono dentro, chiuse la porta; incrociando le braccia al petto, si piazzò a gambe divaricate davanti a Sylvia.

“Non sei la benvenuta”, dichiarò gelidamente. Dora esultò dentro di sé, mentre l’altra lo guardò con aria ferita:

“Come sarebbe a dire, non sono la benvenuta? Sono la tua fidanzata!”

Trevor inarcò un sopracciglio.

“La mia fidanzata?”, ripeté, “Se non ricordo male, ti ho lasciata sei mesi fa.”

“Eri solo confuso, hai mal interpretato le mie intenzioni.”

“Non credo proprio. Ci ho messo un anno a capire che a te interessava soltanto sfruttarmi per far carriera, ma alla fine mi sono svegliato.”

“Ti dico che hai capito male!”, insistette Sylvia, “E penso che tu non abbia mai voluto veramente lasciarmi, altrimenti perché mi avresti detto di tenere l’anello?”, osservò, sventolando la sinistra sotto al suo naso.

“Non me ne faccio niente, di quell’anello”, ritorse lui, “Se me le restituissi, lo butterei nel cesso”, concluse in un linguaggio volutamente volgare.

Dora osservava i due ex, passando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro per cogliere le loro espressioni, più rivelatrici delle parole: Sylvia le sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi isterica, mentre Trevor, le labbra serrate, nascondeva la propria furia sotto un’apparenza di finta calma.

“Mi sembra chiaro che non sei desiderata”, interloquì, guardando freddamente la rivale.

“Stai zitta!”, sibilò Sylvia. Trevor la fulminò con gli occhi.

“Non sei nessuno per dire di stare zitta a Dora in casa mia”, ringhiò, “e comunque ha ragione: non sei desiderata, qui.”

“Ma io ti amo!”, strillò Sylvia, facendo un passo verso di lui. Dora accennò a muoversi per sbarrarle la strada, ma Trevor bloccò la bionda con un gesto imperioso della mano.

“Ne dubito”, disse in tono glaciale, “Non sono mai stato altro che una facilitazione per il tuo lavoro.”

“Forse all’inizio”, insistette la sua ex, “ma poi mi sono resa conto che…”

“Basta”, la interruppe lui, esasperato, “Smettila, non ci stai facendo una bella figura. So che non hai più lavorato, dopo che ho rotto con te: questo la dice lunga sulle tue capacità e sul motivo per cui stavi con me. Per la tua e la mia dignità, ti consiglio di andartene e di non tornare mai più.”

“Non puoi buttarmi fuori così!”, sbraitò Sylvia, sbiancando per la rabbia.

“Certo che può, e lo sta facendo”, ringhiò Dora. Sylvia si girò come una vipera e l’aggredì, le mani piegate come artigli nel tentativo di graffiarle il viso; Trevor scattò per intervenire, ma Dora fu più svelta: forte della sua esperienza di praticante di aikido, scartò di lato, togliendosi dalla traiettoria della bionda, e le diede una spinta sulla schiena che si sommò allo slancio dell’assalto. Malferma sui tacchi altissimi, Sylvia perse l’equilibrio e cadde rovinosamente con un grido.

Trevor provò l’istinto cavalleresco di correrle in soccorso; ma non lo meritava, pertanto lo soppresse e rimase immobile, così come Dora.

Prona sul pavimento di legno, Sylvia si contorse per guardare Dora, l’espressione colma di odio:

“Io ti denuncio!”

“Non provarci neanche!”, intervenne Trevor in tono duro, “Sei stata tu ad aggredirla, lei si è solo spostata e tu sei inciampata.”

“Non è vero, mi ha spinta!”, urlò la modella.

“Non è quel che dichiarerò alla polizia”, affermò Trevor bruscamente, “E adesso alzati e sparisci.”

Sylvia rimase qualche istante immobile, come calcolando le sue possibilità; poi si tirò faticosamente in piedi, raccattando la borsetta, e fece un passo. Sussultò in maniera teatrale.

“Ahi, mi sono slogata una caviglia!”

Né Trevor né Dora le credettero.

“Ti chiamo un taxi, così puoi farti portare al pronto soccorso più vicino”, commentò Dora, giusto per non correre rischi. Ricevette un altro sguardo pieno d’odio.

“Senti, Sylvia, è inutile”, disse Trevor a questo punto, “Amo Dora”, a quella dichiarazione, il cuore di Dora volò in alto, “e io e te non stiamo più insieme, ti è chiaro il concetto? Cercati un altro pollo”, concluse, indicando la porta con un gesto eloquente.

Di nuovo, Sylvia rimase ferma, come a valutare cos’altro potesse fare o dire. Si avviò, zoppicando ostentatamente, e Dora pensò che fosse il caso di chiamare sul serio un taxi.

“Una cosa, prima che tu te ne vada”, la fermò Trevor, “Voglio sapere come mi hai trovato: a parte Sarah, nessuno sapeva che mi trovo qui.”

Sylvia si arrestò e lo guardò con aria di sufficienza:

“Quella vecchia gallina non ha voluto dirmi dove potevo trovarti, così le ho mandato un’e-mail con un allegato contenente un malware che mi ha permesso di spiare le sue e-mail e Skype. Così ieri quando l’hai chiamata e hai citato Norvale e la tua preziosa Dora Morgan, ho saputo tutto quello che mi serviva.”

Trevor era tanto indignato da non riuscire neppure ad aprir bocca.

Anche Dora era rimasta senza parole, ma si riprese subito.

“Bene bene: hackeraggio, oltre che aggressione”, disse a denti stretti, “Ritieniti fortunata se non siamo noi a denunciare te!”

“Già”, rincarò la dose Trevor, afferrando la maniglia e spalancando la porta, “Sparisci, prima che cambiamo idea!”

Il volto bellissimo della bionda modella si deformò in una maschera di furia impotente; sollevando il naso in un gesto altezzoso, si avviò verso la porta aperta. Dora notò con soddisfazione che non zoppicava più, clamorosa dimostrazione che prima stava spudoratamente fingendo.

Non appena ebbe superato la soglia, Trevor chiuse la porta a doppia mandata, facendo il più possibile rumore così che la sgradita visitatrice udisse bene e capisse che non c’era possibilità di ritorno, per lei.

Attraverso la finestra, la osservarono percorrere il vialetto lastricato e raggiungere il lussuoso SUV nero parcheggiato davanti casa Knight, che prima Dora era stata troppo sconvolta per notare; vi salì a bordo e pochi istanti dopo partì a razzo, facendo slittare le gomme nella neve.

Trevor si voltò verso Dora.

“Mi spiace”, disse con un sospiro, “Non avrei mai pensato che Sylvia arrivasse a tanto. Siamo stati insieme quasi un anno, ma sei mesi fa ho posto fine alla nostra storia…”

Si interruppe perché Dora aveva sollevato una mano per fermarlo.

“Eravate _fidanzati_?”, domandò in tono quieto. Le sembrava impossibile che Trevor fosse stato sul punto di sposare quell’aspide.

“Non le ho mai chiesto di sposarmi, se è questo che vuoi sapere”, rispose lui, “Quello non era un vero anello di fidanzamento, non rappresentava un impegno formale tra noi, era solo…”, scrollò le spalle, “Non so neanche come definirlo”, ammise, “Era stata lei a insistere per averlo; forse sperava che le chiedessi di sposarmi, prima o poi, e quello poteva essere il primo passo. Confesso d’aver preso in considerazione la possibilità, all’inizio. Ero… credevo di essere innamorato e non mi spiaceva l’idea di metter su famiglia.”

“ _Credevi_ di essere innamorato?”, indagò Dora. Trevor annuì:

“Sì, esatto; ma adesso so che era solo una mia illusione. Lei sembrava innamorata di me e io… beh, suppongo che, come molti maschi quarantenni, ero lusingato che una donna tanto più giovane di me mi corteggiasse. Sono stato un pollo, l’ho detto, perché tutto quel che le interessava veramente, era sfruttarmi per avere maggiori opportunità di carriera. Quando l’ho capito, l’ho mollata. Non è stato indolore: fa male rendersi conto di essersi illusi, di essere stati usati.”

Dora annuì, comprendendo il suo stato d’animo, ma Trevor non aveva ancora finito:

“Dora… quello che provo per te è completamente diverso. Stavolta so che non mi sto illudendo. Non _credo_ di essere innamorato, lo _sono_ ”, le prese le mani e se le portò al cuore, “Lo so perché non riesco a immaginare il mio futuro senza di te.”

Dora sentì le ginocchia molli.

“Non… non ti sembra troppo presto?”, domandò sottovoce, “Stiamo insieme da appena tre giorni…”

“…ma ci conosciamo da sempre”, le rammentò lui, “e siamo entrambi abbastanza vecchi ed esperti da sapere bene cosa vogliamo”, fece una pausa, “Certo che sono un terribile presuntuoso: tu potresti anche pensarla diversamente da me…”, aggiunse, rendendosi conto d’aver dato per scontati i sentimenti di Dora.

Lei sussultò come se fosse stata schiaffeggiata.

“Trevor”, mormorò, “io non chiedo di meglio che trascorrere il resto della mia vita con un uomo che mi ami quanto lo amo io. E spero con tutto il cuore che quell’uomo sia tu. Solo che… sono stata scottata, lo sai, e quindi adesso non me la sento di buttarmi a capofitto nella nostra storia, affrettando le cose. Lasciamo che maturino, che crescano… vuoi?”

“Ma certo”, annuì Trevor, “Non sono mai stato il tipo da colpi di testa e, anche se sono certo di quel che provo per te, non ho intenzione di affrettare le cose tra noi. È vero che ho detto che non intendo perdere altro tempo, nella mia vita, inclusa la nostra storia; ma questo non significa che domani correrò dal gioielliere più vicino a prendere un anello per farti una proposta di matrimonio”, l’attirò contro il proprio petto, “Costruiamo le fondamenta, prima; e poi procederemo.”

Dora gli posò la testa sulla spalla, ricambiando l’abbraccio.

“Esattamente quello che vorrei fare anch’io”, dichiarò. Lui depose un bacio sui suoi riccioli scuri e la tenne stretta, pago del calore – non solo fisico – della sua vicinanza.

“Ehi, vuoi vedere la mia stufa nuova?”, le domandò sottovoce dopo un po’.

“Certamente”, accettò subito lei, staccandosi.

Trevor la prese per mano e la condusse in salotto dove, nel vano del caminetto, era stata installata la stufa a pellet, in cui ardeva un fuoco vivace.

 

“Bello!”, esclamò Dora con entusiasmo.

“Sono molto felice d’aver seguito il tuo consiglio”, affermò Trevor; un trillo dalla cucina attirò la sua attenzione, “Le verdure sono pronte”, commentò.

“Allora ti lascio al tuo lavoro, chef”, disse scherzosamente Dora, “Vado a casa a farmi la doccia; torno tra mezz’ora, d’accordo?”

“Anche prima, se puoi.”

“Va bene.”

Dora si sollevò sulle punte per dargli un bacio sulle labbra; poi cambiò idea e lo baciò come si deve. Trevor la circondò con le braccia, ricambiando il bacio con trasporto.

“Meglio se vai, altrimenti ti trascino in camera e al diavolo la cena”, borbottò. Lei rise e lo lasciò; con un cenno di saluto, uscì.

Mentre rientrava, Dora fu ancora una volta colpita dalla bellezza delle luminarie che decoravano la sua casa, che si accendevano e spegnevano automaticamente grazie a un interruttore crepuscolare, e pensò con gratitudine a Trevor e Alex che si erano dati da fare per montarle.

Durante il tragitto, tenne gli occhi ben aperti: aveva visto Sylvia partire, ma non poteva giurare che se ne fosse davvero andata e non la stesse invece aspettando al varco. Rabbrividì, e non per la temperatura gelida, bensì al pensiero di tutte le notizie di cronaca nera che invadevano giornali, telegiornali e social media, che riferivano di persone che ammazzavano per i motivi più futili: un parcheggio, un posto sull’autobus, un cane che abbaia, una mancata precedenza in auto. Non sarebbe stato poi così assurdo temere che quell’opportunista, infuriata per aver visto fallire il proprio piano per tornare nelle grazie di Trevor, tentasse di aggredirla a tradimento.

Una volta entrata in casa, fece serrare la porta e inserire l’allarme a Mike come solitamente facevo soltanto quando andava a dormire o usciva. Dubitava che la sofisticata modella avrebbe perseguito un’eventuale vendetta per molto tempo, ma quella sera e nei giorni seguenti sarebbe stata prudentemente all’erta.

Fece una rapida doccia e indossò la biancheria; guardandosi nello specchio, cambiò idea e decise per una mise più sexy, così frugò nel cassettone e ne trasse un completino intimo di pizzo nero, con tanto di reggicalze abbinato. Infilò le gambe in un paio di calze velate nere con la riga, poi mise un maglione bianco scollato e una pesante gonna di lana viola; infine indossò un paio di stivaletti eleganti, prese il giaccone e tornò da Trevor, sempre guardandosi attorno con attenzione; ma non vide traccia di Sylvia, né del suo Range Rover da settantamila dollari.

 

Trevor le aprì subito; dopo averla aiutata a liberarsi del parka, l’abbracciò da dietro e se la strinse addosso.

“Mi sei mancata”, le sussurrò tra i capelli.

“Ma se sono stata via meno di mezz’ora!”, protestò Dora, sorridendo lusingata.

“Mi è comunque sembrato un tempo interminabile”, dichiarò lui, “Spero che anche stanotte ti fermerai da me”, aggiunse, intrecciando le mani con le sue.

“Se me lo chiedi gentilmente…”, rispose la donna con una risatina. Trevor la girò, le prese il volto tra le mani e le baciò le labbra, dolcemente.

“Ti fermi a dormire qui, stanotte?”, le chiese, con una voce bassa e roca che conteneva mille promesse e che le fece scorrere un brivido caldo lungo la schiena. Si aggrappò alle sue braccia muscolose.

“Certo che sì…”, mormorò.

Dopo un ultimo bacio, Trevor la lasciò; guardandola da capo a piedi con evidente ammirazione, le disse:

“Sei bellissima”, vedendo che stava per protestare, sollevò un dito per prevenirla, “e non c’è supermodella che tenga, ai miei occhi.”

Dora, che ovviamente aveva fatto il paragone con Sylvia, si sentì letteralmente squagliare.

“Okay, allora grazie…”

Trevor le rivolse un sorriso da cardiopalma; prendendole la mano, la condusse nel soggiorno, dove aveva apparecchiato come la sera prima, anche se stavolta non c’era lo champagne ma una bottiglia di vino rosso.

“Ho fame!”, esclamò Dora, “Cos’ha preparato lo chef stasera?”, domandò briosamente.

“Involtini di manzo, ripieni di pane grattugiato e erbe aromatiche, cucinati al forno, accompagnati con melanzane grigliate e carote arrostite insaporite con origano”, rispose lui, sorridendo alla sua aria affamata, “Da bere, Zinfandel (**).”

“Mi stai _veramente_ prendendo per la gola”, rise Dora, “Va bene, vuol dire che ricambierò sfoderando l’artiglieria pesante: cucina italiana _vera_ , come mi ha insegnato mia nonna!”

“Sono stato qualche volta in Italia, per lavoro”, considerò Trevor, “e in effetti si mangia divinamente. Quindi non vedo l’ora di provare le tue specialità migliori.”

“Dove sei stato, di preciso?”

“Una volta a Caserta, per un servizio di moda ambientato nella bellissima reggia (***); e tre volte a Milano, per delle sfilate.”

“Anch’io sono stata in Italia, come viaggio premio dopo la laurea”, gli raccontò Dora, mentre lui la faceva accomodare, “Sono stata a Alberobello, in Puglia, da dove sono partiti i miei nonni materni, e poi a Roma e a Firenze. Avrei voluto vedere anche Venezia, ma ho rimandato perché pensavo che, un giorno, ci sarei andata in viaggio di nozze”, concluse, scollando le spalle con aria dispiaciuta.

“Magari realizzeremo questo tuo sogno insieme”, le mormorò Trevor in tono tenero, e per l’ennesima volta quella sera lei si sentì il cuore in gola per la commozione.

Durante la cena, Trevor la informò che aveva già chiamato Sarah per avvisarla dell’hackeraggio del suo computer; la donna non era stata tenera, nei confronti di Sylvia.

“Ha detto chiaro e tondo che rescinderà il contratto con lei e che la denuncerà”, concluse.

Dora scosse la testa:

“Sylvia si è comportata in maniera incredibilmente stupida”, considerò, “a cominciare dal mandare un malware alla tua agente, poi a venire qui e infine, come ciliegina sulla torta, a spiattellare la sua azione illegale come niente fosse.”

“Credo non abbia neppure realizzato d’aver commesso un illecito”, commentò Trevor.

“Peggio per lei, allora… Certo che una come lei fa davvero pensare che una donna bionda debba per forza essere scema”, sospirò Dora, che detestava quel cliché anche in virtù del fatto che sua madre era stata una bella donna bionda, però la sua intelligenza e arguzia smentivano clamorosamente lo stereotipo.

Terminato di lavare i piatti, Trevor prese Dora tra le braccia e la guardò intensamente.

“Tesoro”, disse a bassa voce, “mi spiace riparlare di Sylvia, ma… voglio esser certo che tu non abbia assolutamente alcun dubbio sui miei sentimenti per te.”

“Non ne ho”, gli assicurò lei, “So che sei un uomo intelligente che ragiona con la testa prima che col pisello, e anche se la Cavallona Bionda è molto più bella di me, penso che tu preferisca una donna con più materia grigia nel cranio di quanta lei abbia dimostrato di averne…”

Al nomignolo _Cavallona Bionda_ , Trevor non poté trattenere un sogghigno, poi tornò serio:

“Sì, mi sforzo di ragionare prima col cervello che con gli attributi, ma evidentemente con lei ho toppato. Ho voluto vedere in lei cose che non c’erano – sincerità, onestà, amore – unicamente perché desideravo un rapporto profondo. Anelavo a incontrare la donna della mia vita e ho creduto che fosse lei. Mi sono sentito proprio un cretino, quando ho scoperto che stava con me unicamente per usarmi come trampolino per la sua carriera.”

“Non sei stato un cretino”, lo interruppe Dora con dolcezza, accarezzandogli la barba morbida con una mano, per poi sfiorargli gentilmente il labbro inferiore con l’indice, “bensì semplicemente un essere umano stanco della solitudine. Come lo ero io… ma io ho avuto più fortuna e ho incontrato un uomo onesto.”

Trevor le depose un rapido bacio sul polpastrello.

“Grazie della fiducia; e grazie della comprensione”, mormorò, “Non so per quanto tempo ancora mi prenderò a schiaffi da solo…”

“No!”, lo interruppe di nuovo lei, più vivacemente, “In questo modo le dai potere su di te, sulla tua anima; non ne vale la pena. Perdona te stesso per aver creduto in qualcosa che desideravi ardentemente ma che non era. Quanto a lei, le auguro di essere trattata dagli altri come lei tratta gli altri.”

Trevor le accarezzò la schiena.

“Sei una donna molto saggia, amore mio”, affermò, “oltre che bella”, abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, “e dolce…”, chinò la testa, “e molto, molto seducente…”

Dora sollevò il viso verso il suo e chiuse gli occhi; sentì la bocca di Trevor posarsi sulla propria, con un tocco lieve come a volerla saggiare. Strinse le braccia attorno alla vita dell’uomo, sollevandosi leggermente sulle punte dei piedi per aumentare la pressione delle labbra, e gli accarezzò il labbro inferiore con la lingua, come prima aveva fatto con il dito. Lo sentì sospirare mentre schiudeva la bocca, pronto ad accoglierla, e Dora approfondì il bacio; lentamente, sensualmente le loro lingue si scambiarono carezze, scivolando l’una sull’altra, avanzando ed arretrando in una danza allo stesso tempo dolce ed eccitante che accese tanto i loro corpi quanto le loro anime.

“Ti voglio, Dora”, bisbigliò Trevor quando le loro labbra si separarono, “Voglio te, solo te e nessun’altra…”

“E io voglio te”, mormorò lei di rimando, “e nessun altro…”

Tornò a baciarlo, più appassionatamente, strofinandosi contro di lui in maniera provocante; abbassò le mani sulle sue natiche sode, attirandolo contro di sé. Trevor contraccambiò baciandola avidamente e stringendola di più, fino a sentire ogni sua morbida curva contro il proprio corpo.

Quando tornarono a staccare le labbra, avevano entrambi il fiato corto; Dora si trasse leggermente indietro e gli chiese:

“Faresti una cosa per me?”,

“Sono in tuo completo potere, dolcezza”, dichiarò lui con voce roca, “Cosa posso fare per te? Far fuori Smaug per regalarti l’Arkenstone?”

Dora scoppiò a ridere; nei giorni scorsi, lei e Trevor avevano scoperto di condividere la passione per un’altra saga cinematografica oltre a _Star Wars_ , ovvero il ciclo tolkieniano di Peter Jackson, di cui lei amava particolarmente il personaggio di Thorin Scudodiquercia.

“Niente di così grandioso”, rispose, “Vorrei solo che tu andassi in camera, ti spogliassi e ti mettessi comodo a letto.”

“Perché, tu dove vai?”, si preoccupò Trevor.

“Da nessuna parte, ti raggiungo subito”, lo rassicurò lei.

“Va bene, ma non farmi aspettare troppo, per favore”, le raccomandò l’uomo.

“Okay…”

Trevor si separò da lei e si avviò al piano superiore, dove si svestì e si infilò nudo sotto le coperte, in attesa.

Dora fece trascorrere un tempo che le parve adeguato, poi si liberò della gonna e della maglia; tenendoli davanti a sé a mo’ di riparo o di schermo, salì di sopra ed entrò in camera. Trevor, seduto sul letto con le coperte che coprivano solo la parte inferiore del suo corpo, la guardò un po’ confuso; lei gettò da parte gli abiti, che finirono sopra una poltroncina, e mise le mani sui fianchi, raddrizzando il busto per meglio farsi guardare, un sorriso ammiccante sulle labbra.

 

L’espressione di Trevor passò da confusa a sorpresa, a famelica. I suoi occhi percorsero tutta la bella figura a clessidra di Dora, soffermandosi con particolare apprezzamento sulla curva generosa del seno, messa sapientemente in risalto dal reggiseno, e sulle lunghe gambe tornite.

Lusingata dalla palese ammirazione che leggeva nello sguardo di Trevor, la donna si girò lentamente per mostrare anche il suo _lato B_ e lo udì espirare bruscamente vedendo le culottes che lasciavano provocatoriamente scoperta la parte inferiore dei glutei; un sorrisetto trionfante le fiorì sulle labbra: se aveva avuto bisogno di una conferma che lui la trovava attraente e desiderabile, l’aveva appena ricevuta.

Tornò a girarsi verso Trevor, che la stava divorando con lo sguardo.

“Vuoi farmi venire un infarto..?”, le domandò lui a bassa voce, “Guarda che sono un uomo di mezz’età e rientro nella fascia a rischio…”

“Mezz’età?”, fece lei, ridacchiando, “Non si direbbe, vista l’energia che dimostri tra le lenzuola…”

Si avvicinò al letto dal proprio lato, ondeggiando sensualmente sui fianchi, mentre Trevor non le staccava gli occhi di dosso. Sempre lanciandogli occhiate allusive, Dora sedette sul bordo e sollevò le gambe, allo stesso tempo sdraiandosi sui gomiti, la testa verso i piedi del letto.

“Mi aiuti a togliere gli stivaletti?”, gli domandò.

“Ti aiuto a togliere tutto, se vuoi”, controbatté Trevor strizzandole un occhio.

“Una cosa per volta…”, mormorò Dora, mentre Trevor si spostava per eseguire; il piumone scivolò in basso, rivelando la sua nudità, e lei apprezzò la vista del suo fisico scultoreo e della sua palese eccitazione.

Gli stivaletti finirono sul pavimento; Dora distese le gambe sul letto e sorridendo fece segno a Trevor col dito di avvicinarsi.

“Ora, sgancia il reggicalze”, lo istruì. L’uomo armeggiò coi fermagli, poi, obbedendo alle regole inespresse del piccolo gioco che lei stava conducendo, si fermò, in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni; in successione, le sfilò entrambe le calze, poi anche tutto il resto. A quel punto, Dora si sollevò; piazzandogli una mano sul petto, lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena, poi gli si mise a cavalcioni, il suo calore femminile che gli premeva contro l’addome.

Guardandola dal basso, il seno esposto ai suoi occhi e al suo tocco, i lunghi riccioli che le ricadevano disordinatamente sul petto e sulla schiena, Trevor si sentì mancare il fiato: era una dea… la sua personale dea dell’amore.

“Ti amo”, le bisbigliò, “Cielo, quanto ti amo, Dora…”

All’intensità del suo tono, lei si sentì chiudere la gola per la commozione; chinandosi in avanti, gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

“E io amo te, Trevor…”

Trevor le circondò la vita sottile con le mani, poi le fece risalire in una carezza lungo la schiena ed infine la premette contro di sé, le posò una mano sulla nuca e le catturò la bocca in un bacio incandescente; lei lo ricambiò con uguale ardore.

Quando Trevor la lasciò andare, Dora si risollevò puntellandosi sulle sue spalle; lentamente, gli accarezzò il petto muscoloso con le unghie, poi scese sull’addome, gli sfiorò l’ombelico, seguì la traccia di peluria scura che scendeva verso l’inguine. Con sommo dispiacere dell’uomo, si sollevò sulle ginocchia e si spostò più in basso, privandolo momentaneamente del suo calore; ma l’attimo dopo, le sue dita si chiusero attorno alla torre della sua virilità, facendogli emettere un sospiro di piacere mentre lo accarezzava eroticamente.

Dora sorrise lievemente, ma non era ancora paga; si spostò ancora più in basso, poi si chinò e lo circondò con le labbra. Trevor trasalì violentemente mentre la sentiva lambirlo e suggerlo; le sue dita si serrarono a pugno sul lenzuolo, gli occhi gli si chiusero irresistibilmente e la sua bocca si aprì su un altro lamento d’amore.

Consapevole del proprio potere su di lui, Dora continuò a torturarlo deliziosamente, spiando le sue reazioni; ben presto, Trevor sentì di non poter resistere oltre.

“Basta!”, la pregò con voce soffocata, “Fermati, piccola…”

Non gli sarebbe certo spiaciuto _concludere_ a quel modo, ma in questo momento preferiva farlo insieme a lei, portandola con sé sulla vetta. Così, non appena Dora si spostò, la fece sdraiare sopra di sé e l’avvolse con le braccia; lo sguardo fisso in quello di lei, rotolò fino a invertire le loro posizioni.

“Ora tocca a me”, l’avvertì, un sorrisetto malizioso che gli sollevava l’angolo della bocca, “Occhio per occhio…”

Si dedicò quindi a rendere omaggio al suo corpo, baciandone e mordicchiandone la pelle, suggendo e lambendo i punti più sensibili; schiuse il suo scrigno, preparandola sapientemente, finché Dora non s’inarcò verso di lui, gemendo, supplicandolo di prenderla. Con ultimo bacio al nucleo turgido di desiderio della sua femminilità, Trevor si sollevò; indossò rapidamente la loro protezione e poi, gli occhi negli occhi di lei, affondò lentamente la propria carne dentro alla sua.

Mentre sentiva che la colmava, congiungendo i loro corpi nell’atto d’amore, Dora sospirò; sollevando le ginocchia, agganciò le caviglie dietro la schiena di Trevor, che sprofondò ulteriormente e boccheggiò per il piacere.

“Ah! Dora…”

“Trevor…”, sussurrò lei in tono sognante.

Trevor rimase fermo per qualche istante, indugiando a baciarla ferventemente; poi cominciò a muoversi, e lei lo seguì, affidandogli la conduzione della loro danza d’amore.

Gradualmente, il piacere maturò nelle profondità dei loro corpi, gonfiandosi come uno tsunami che risale la costa, acquistando velocità e forza a mano a mano che avanza, fino a infrangersi sulla spiaggia, impetuoso e irresistibile; al culmine, travolti dal godimento, ansimarono l’uno il nome dell’altra, mentre superavano i confini del mondo per raggiungere una dimensione di delizia che, per un lungo momento sublime, li immerse nella più perfetta sensazione di appagamento.

Lentamente, tornarono alla realtà; si guardarono, quasi increduli, gli occhi brillanti, le labbra piegate in sorrisi beati. Rimasero fermi a scambiarsi piccoli baci e carezze, finché Trevor non dovette ritirarsi per sbarazzarsi del cappuccio. Quando tornò a prendere Dora tra le braccia, le fece posare la testa sulla spalla e le baciò la fronte, teneramente.

“Se stai pensando di farmi un regalo per Natale”, le mormorò, “sappi che non serve, perché il più bel regalo che potessi farmi, sei tu.”

Dora sentì un groppo in gola e dovette deglutire prima di riuscire a parlare.

“Troppo tardi”, lo informò, “ho già pensato a qualcosa. Niente di che, solo un pensierino: da anni non faccio più regali importanti, a Natale, se non alla mia figlioccia.”

“Ops”, fece lui, ridendo piano, “Allora ho sbagliato, perché io invece ti ho fatto un regalo di un certo, diciamo, prestigio. Dovrebbe arrivarmi domani per corriere.”

“E meno male che dicevi a me di non farti regali!”, esclamò lei in tono di finto rimprovero, “Addirittura per corriere?!”

“Sì: qui a Norvale non ero sicuro di trovare quel che avevo in mente, così ho preferito rivolgermi al mio negozio di fiducia a New York.”

“Come ho detto altre volte, sei tutto matto”, sorrise lei, sollevandosi a baciarlo sulla punta del naso, “e io ti amo anche per questo.”

Accoccolati sotto il piumone, si addormentarono abbracciati.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(*) Melanie Griffith in _Una donna in carriera_ , riferendosi a Sigourney Weaver.

(**) Vino californiano prodotto con lo stesso vitigno del pugliese Primitivo.

(***) Il prestavolto di Trevor, l’attore inglese Richard Armitage, è veramente stato nella reggia di Caserta, dove sono ambientate alcune scene del film _La minaccia fantasma_ della saga di Guerre Stellari, dove lui interpretava un pilota della Repubblica.

 

 

 


	7. Capitolo VII: Sopresa di Natale

 

Capitolo VII: Sorpresa di Natale

 

Gli ultimi giorni prima di Natale volarono; il sabato sera, l’antivigilia, Dora preparò per Trevor una specialità tipicamente pugliese, le orecchiette, condendole con un semplice sugo di pomodoro e gustose sottilette di formaggio in mancanza dell’inimitabile cacioricotta, introvabile dalle loro parti; accompagnò il piatto con lo stesso Zinfandel usato da Trevor alcuni giorni prima, dato che tale vino viene prodotto con un vitigno uguale a quello di un famoso vino pugliese, il Primitivo; essendo coltivato in un terreno diverso, il risultato non sia esattamente uguale, ma è altrettanto ottimo. Trevor apprezzò con entusiasmo i suoi sforzi culinari, facendola molto felice coi suoi complimenti; e dopo anche coi suoi baci e altre attenzioni di tipo diverso, che occuparono il resto della serata…

Nella tarda mattinata di domenica, mentre Trevor stava facendo la doccia, qualcuno suonò alla porta; guardando il monitor, Dora non riuscì a identificare la figura maschile che, infagottata in un piumino dal cappuccio tirato sulla testa, se ne stava in piedi nel suo portico. Chiaramente non poteva essere la _Cavallona Bionda_ Sylvia, tuttavia chiese ugualmente attraverso il citofono:

“Chi è?”

La risposta la lasciò letteralmente senza fiato:

“Ciao Dora, sono Luke, Luke Knight.”

Con un’esclamazione soffocata, Dora spalancò la porta; ed eccolo lì davanti a lei che si stava abbassando il cappuccio, più vecchio di vent’anni, ma sempre il suo adorato amico d’infanzia e di gioventù, il fratello che non aveva mai avuto.

“Luke!”, strillò, prima di saltargli al collo e stringerlo con tutte le sue forze, il cuore che batteva a mille, gli occhi colmi di lacrime. Luke ricambiò l’abbraccio, anche lui emozionato e con gli occhi umidi: se mai aveva desiderato una sorella, era Dora. Anche Monica era stata sua amica, naturalmente, ma Dora gli era particolarmente cara.

Dopo un lunghissimo abbraccio, Dora si scostò e guardò Luke negli occhi, di una sfumatura d’azzurro più scura di quelli di Trevor, e si asciugò le lacrime.

 

“Bentornato a casa, Luke”, mormorò, poi inspirò profondamente, “Comunque avrei voglia di prenderti a schiaffi!”, aggiunse con maggior forza, piantando le mani ai fianchi, “Te ne vai senza una parola, non scrivi, non telefoni… e oggi ti fai vivo senza nessun preavviso, rischiando di farmi venire un coccolone!”

Luke assunse una faccia dispiaciuta.

“Hai perfettamente ragione… mi sono comportato malissimo, con te e con Trevor, e anche con tutte le altre persone che mi volevano bene. Potrai perdonarmi?”

“Non lo so: dovrai saper farti perdonare”, dichiarò Dora, facendo mostra di un finto cipiglio, “Cominciando con l’entrare e raccontarmi per filo e per segno dove sei stato e cos’hai fatto in questi vent’anni.”

Si spostò di lato per farlo passare e Luke accolse l’invito. Gli fece cenno di appendere il giaccone e lo precedette in salotto, mentre lui si guardava intorno per vedere i cambiamenti sopravvenuti nei due decenni in cui era stato via. I mobili del salotto erano diversi, notò subito, e si era aggiunta la stufa, da cui proveniva un gradevole calore, inimitabile dai termosifoni.

“Bello, mi piace”, dichiarò, guardandosi attorno con apprezzamento, “Lo dico anche da un punto di vista professionale: faccio l’arredatore.”

“Sul serio?”, fece Dora, sorpresa, “Non volevi diventare architetto?”

Luke fece un sorriso amaro.

“Architetto d’interni, sì. Non avevo soldi per studiare, così mi sono messo a lavorare, cercando di stare nel settore. Alla fin fine, fare l’arredatore non è molto diverso, tranne che per il compenso economico; ma non mi lamento, ho messo su uno studio con un socio che è architetto e guadagniamo piuttosto bene”, la guardò, “Per inciso, siamo anche compagni di vita.”

“Sono felice per te”, ribatté Dora, con sincerità, “ma sarà meglio che tu cominci dall’inizio, e così io… tranne che per un particolare che devo dirti subito: da pochi giorni, io e Trevor stiamo insieme. Adesso è di sopra a fare la doccia.”

“Tu… e Trevor?”, sorrise Luke, “Era il mio sogno!”, l’abbracciò con esuberanza mentre lei lo guardava esterrefatta.

“Il tuo _sogno_?”, gli fece eco.

“Ma certo: mio fratello e la mia migliore amica! Ho sempre pensato che sareste stati una bellissima coppia. E poi, sapevo che eri innamorata cotta di lui…”

“Sul serio?”, trasecolò Dora, “E io che pensavo di essere riuscita a nascondertelo!”

“L’ho capito dopo un po’ di tempo, ma non ho fatto commenti perché pensavo che, se volevi parlarmene, me lo avresti detto tu. Ho rispettato il tuo riserbo”, concluse.

Dora sorrise:

“Avrei dovuto immaginare che non potevo tenerti nascosta una cosa del genere, sapevi sempre quel che pensavo o che sentivo”, guardò verso la porta, “Ora è meglio se salgo di sopra ad avvisare Trevor, o a lui sì, che verrà il coccolone. Ti ha fatto cercare perfino da un investigatore privato.”

“Sì, lo so, è per questo che sono qui: il detective mi ha trovato e contattato pochi giorni fa, ma gli ho chiesto di non dire niente a mio fratello perché volevo fargli una sorpresa. Infatti prima sono passato da casa nostra e non l’ho trovato, e adesso so perché”, concluse con una risatina.

“Cercherò di non rovinare la sorpresa, allora”, affermò Dora, “Accomodati, io torno subito.”

Salì in camera, dove Trevor si stava vestendo.

“Abbiamo una visita”, gli annunciò.

“Davvero? E chi?”

“È una sorpresa, come lo è stata per me.”

Trevor fece una smorfia, pensando a Sylvia:

“Purché sia una _bella_ sorpresa…”

Dora gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante:

“Penso proprio di sì. Ti aspetto dabbasso con l’ospite.”

Poco dopo, Trevor entrò in salotto; preavvisato che sarebbe presto sceso, Luke lo stava aspettando in piedi accanto al divano, piuttosto nervoso ed emozionato. Nervoso, perché temeva la giusta ira del fratello maggiore; emozionato, perché rivederlo lo rendeva felice, perfino se avesse ricevuto da lui una lavata di capo monumentale.

Non appena scorse Luke, Trevor si bloccò e rimase a fissarlo per un interminabile momento, ammutolito. Incerto su come comportarsi, Luke contraccambiò lo sguardo del fratello maggiore, il fiato sospeso.

“Fratellino…”, lo udì infine dire con voce incrinata; a quel punto avanzò d’un passo verso di lui, tendendogli le braccia. Trevor si mosse a sua volta, e un momento dopo i due fratelli si stavano abbracciando, ridendo e piangendo.

Seduta su una poltrona, Dora assistette alla loro riunione; lacrime di gioia e commozione tornarono a bagnarle le guance.

Trevor si trasse indietro e posò la fronte contro quella del fratello minore, più basso di lui di una decina di centimetri abbondante.

“Dovrei prenderti a schiaffi”, borbottò, afferrandolo per le spalle, “Perché non ti sei più fatto vivo con me? Io ti ho difeso, coi nostri genitori…”

“Stupido orgoglio”, rispose Luke a bassa voce, “Volevo dimostrare che valevo qualcosa, che potevo cavarmela da solo, ma più il tempo passava, più mi convincevo che i nostri genitori non mi avrebbero comunque mai accettato, quindi ho finito col rinunciare a ricontattarli; quanto a te, avevo paura che potessero averti convinto a rinnegarmi, ero terrorizzato da un rifiuto da parte tua, e così ho preferito non farmi vivo con te per non rischiare… Col passare degli anni sono quasi riuscito a convincermi che non sentivo la tua mancanza, o quella di Dora e degli altri amici qui a Norvale… Quasi. La verità è che non ho mai smesso di provare nostalgia, ma l’ho capito solo quando Grant Harvey, il tuo detective privato, mi ha contattato. Quando ho saputo che lo avevi ingaggiato per trovarmi perché i nostri genitori erano morti e volevi dividere la tua eredità con me, ho capito di aver sbagliato tutto e mi sono messo a piangere come un bambino…”

Si interruppe con un singulto; le lacrime gli scendevano sulle guance, e anche Trevor aveva di nuovo gli occhi umidi.

“Vieni, sediamoci”, disse quest’ultimo, sentendo il fratello tremare; lo guidò al divano e si sedette assieme a lui, “Dai, racconta: cos’hai fatto in tutti questi anni?”

Il racconto di Luke, e successivamente quelli di Trevor e di Dora, occuparono le successive ore; mangiarono un boccone verso l’una, ma senza interrompere la loro conversazione.

Dopo la fuga da casa, con i pochi soldi dei suoi risparmi Luke aveva comprato un biglietto del treno per Washington, dove aveva svolto vari lavori – fattorino, cuoco di fast food, parcheggiatore – fino a racimolare un gruzzoletto. Dopo un paio d’anni, si era trasferito a Miami, dove aveva seguito un corso per diventare arredatore professionista e poi aveva cominciato a lavorare per un’azienda che produceva mobili per alberghi. Qualche anno dopo aveva conosciuto Nick Ramos, figlio di cubani, neolaureato in architettura d’interni; i due si erano innamorati ed erano andati a vivere insieme, e poi insieme avevano messo su uno studio per arredamenti di lusso, che nel giro di alcuni anni era diventato piuttosto noto in tutta l’area metropolitana di Miami. Nel giugno del 2015, dopo la definitiva approvazione da parte dello Stato della Florida dei matrimoni tra persone dello stesso sesso e quattordici anni di convivenza, Luke e Nick si erano sposati.

“Eccoci il giorno del nostro matrimonio”, disse il Knight più giovane, mostrando a Trevor e a Dora una foto sul cellulare che lo ritraeva assieme a un bell’uomo ispanico, entrambi in smoking dalla giacca bianca e pantaloni neri.

“Siete più belli di Sean Connery in 007!”, esclamò Dora, con l’occhio esperto della stilista. Luke rise:

“Grazie! Glielo dirò, ne sarà lusingato.”

“Ehi, perché non lo inviti a raggiungerci qui? Potremmo festeggiare il Capodanno insieme”, propose Trevor d’impulso, “A meno che non abbiate altri piani, ovviamente.”

“Non abbiamo altri piani, ma devo beninteso chiederglielo”, annuì il fratello minore, felice della proposta; poi lanciò un’occhiata prima a Trevor, poi a Dora e all’improvviso li abbracciò entrambi, “Grazie… non mi sono mai sentito tanto accettato, e con tanta immediatezza, come da voi due…”

“Luke!”, esclamò Trevor in tono di rimprovero, “Sei il mio fratellino, come potrei non accettarti?”

“E sei il mio amico più caro, come potrei non accettarti?”, gli fece eco Dora, facendo commuovere Luke ancor di più.

Il racconto del minore dei due fratelli Knight si concluse con lui che, la sera prima, arrivava all’aeroporto di Burlington e trascorreva la notte in albergo, prima di ripartire quella stessa mattina per il viaggio di due ore alla volta di Norvale, con un auto a noleggio.

Verso le tre del pomeriggio, Dora pensò di telefonare a Monica e Alex. Fece comporre il numero a Mike, esibendo a Luke un’altra delle meraviglie della domotica di cui si era dichiarato entusiasta, sia personalmente che professionalmente, e anche in quanto fan di Star Trek, dato che – come aveva dichiarato – gli sembrava di stare sulla plancia dell’ _Enterprise_ , la mitica astronave di quella storica saga fantascientifica.

“Ciao, Dora”, rispose Monica al terzo squillo, avendo visto il nome dell’amica sul display.

“Ciao Monica. Sei seduta?”, esordì Dora.

“No, perché?”

“Forse è meglio, perché devo darti una notizia-bomba.”

“Tu e Trevor vi sposate?!”, tirò a indovinare l’altra.

“Non dire scemenze!”, esclamò Dora, arrossendo chiaramente imbarazzata; Trevor sorrise tra sé e Luke trattenne a stento una risatina, “No, si tratta di una persona che è venuta a trovarci a sorpresa. Allora, sei seduta?”

“E va bene, mi siedo, mi siedo… Ecco fatto, ora dimmi di chi si tratta.”

Dora fece segno a Luke di parlare.

“Ciao Monica, sono Luke.”

Dall’altra parte della linea ci fu un istante di completo silenzio.

“ _Che cosa_?!”, esclamò poi Monica, “Cos’è, uno scherzo?”

“Ti assicuro di no, sono proprio Luke. Sono arrivato stamattina, non ho trovato Trevor a casa e allora sono venuto da Dora…”

“E mi chiamate solo adesso?? Aspettatemi, arrivo!”

Monica riagganciò; Dora si alzò e si diresse all’ingresso.

“Sarà qui tra due secondi”, disse scherzando; naturalmente ci volle un po’ di più, ma non così tanto, e Dora spalancò la porta prima ancora che Monica suonasse. I due fratelli Knight si erano alzati a loro volta ed avevano aspettato assieme a Dora in atrio, così Monica fu accolta da tutti e tre insieme.

“Luuuke!!!”, ululò, gettandogli le braccia al collo.

La mezz’ora successiva fu alquanto concitata, con Luke che riassumeva per Monica quanto aveva già raccontato a Trevor e Dora e Monica che commentava e rideva e si commuoveva. In conclusione, Luke venne invitato a casa Safe per il cenone della vigilia; quando lui tentò di protestare, Monica lo zittì:

“Non se ne parla, ci sono già Dora e tuo fratello, non ha senso che tu non venga.”

“Agli ordini!”, esclamò Luke, “Non ti ricordavo tanto autoritaria”, aggiunse ridendo.

Quando Monica tornò a casa propria, Trevor pensò agli aspetti pratici del soggiorno di Luke a Norvale:

“Dormi a casa nostra, vero? Anche perché è più facile trovare un ago in un pagliaio che una stanza d’albergo qui nei dintorni, in questo periodo dell’anno…”

“In effetti speravo nella tua ospitalità proprio per questo motivo.”

“È anche casa tua, Luke”, gli ricordò il fratello maggiore, “Dove hai il bagaglio?”

“Qua fuori, in macchina.”

“Spero che tu abbia portato una giacca: stasera dai Safe non saremo in abito formale, ma l’occasione richiede un minimo di eleganza.”

“Il mio abbigliamento per queste temperature è ovviamente alquanto ridotto”, osservò Luke che, con il clima di Miami, non ne aveva certo bisogno, “Ho solo questo pullover e tre felpe.”

“Credo che la taglia di mio padre possa andarti bene”, intervenne Dora, “Vado a vedere cosa trovo, te lo presto volentieri.”

Andò rapidamente in camera dei genitori; dall’armadio ancora pieno dei loro abiti – che finora non aveva avuto cuore di dar via – scelse due giacche eleganti, una grigio scuro e l’altra marrone, e le portò a Luke.

“Grazie infinite, Dora”, le disse il suo amico, mentre le provava; optò per quella marrone, dal taglio più semplice, che poteva abbinare ai jeans e al pullover bianco che già indossava.

“Trevor, è meglio se porti Luke a casa vostra, così può prepararsi il letto”, suggerì Dora, “e rinfrescarsi, se ha bisogno. E intanto che state fuori dai piedi”, aggiunse con una strizzata d’occhio per far intendere che scherzava, “io preparo la mia famosa torta al cioccolato, quella che ti avevo promesso per Natale, Trevor, ricordi?”

“Certo che me ne ricordo!”

“Quella che faceva tua madre?”, interloquì Luke, deliziato, “Non ho _mai più_ mangiato una torta al cioccolato migliore di quella!”

“Spero che la mia sia altrettanto buona, allora.”

“Non ho dubbi che lo sia”, affermò Trevor, rivolgendosi poi al fratello, “Dora è un’ottima cuoca.”

“Sul serio? Ricordo che detestavi cucinare, da ragazza.”

“Vero, ma col tempo ho cambiato idea.”

“Buon per noi!”, concluse Luke, sogghignando con anticipazione.

“Bene, allora vi aspetto più tardi per andare da Monica e Alex.”

I due fratelli si congedarono; Luke guardò con affetto e una traccia di commozione Trevor e Dora che si scambiavano un bacio sulle labbra, poi con lui si diresse alla macchina a noleggio parcheggiata in strada, da cui prelevarono il bagaglio. Aveva incominciato a nevicare, in piccoli fiocchi che cadevano con leggerezza.

 

Vedendo l’espressione sognante del fratello maggiore, che guardava per terra con un lieve sorriso a curvargli le labbra mentre percorrevano il vialetto d’accesso, Luke gli disse:

“Non sai quanto sono felice di sapere che tu e Dora siete innamorati, Trev. L’ho detto a lei, e ora lo ripeto a te: era il mio sogno. Sapevo che lei era cotta di te, da ragazzina.”

Trevor gli lanciò un’occhiata di sguincio.

“E naturalmente hai pensato bene di non parlarmene”, commentò, “ma è stato giusto così: a quel tempo, non avrei saputo come comportarmi. Per me Dora, in quanto amica tua e figlia di vicini di casa, era _off limits_ ”, scosse la testa, “Dicono che sia meglio tardi che mai, e sono d’accordo, ma in fondo all’anima continuo a rammaricarmi del tempo perso, anche se so che è perfettamente inutile”, aprì la porta e lanciò un sorriso al fratello, “Però non nego che mi sto godendo appieno il momento.”

“Ah, non ho dubbi che tu te la stia _godendo_!”, sogghignò Luke in tono sfacciatamente allusivo. Trevor scoppiò a ridere: solo da lui avrebbe accettato una simile sfrontatezza nei confronti di Dora, perché sapeva che provava vero affetto e stima per lei. Se fosse stato un altro, gli avrebbe fatto un occhio nero.

Non appena entrarono in casa, Trevor si accorse che Luke s’era fatto serio; lo osservò guardarsi intorno, cercando le cose famigliari e le eventuali differenze. Prima che avesse modo di rendersene conto di persona, decise di avvisarlo:

“Devo dirti una cosa…”, cominciò, cercando le parole migliori; ma non ce n’erano, così dovette ripiegare sulla verità nuda e cruda, “Sappi che papà e mamma hanno rimosso tutto quello che poteva ricordare loro di te… Non ci sono foto, oggetti personali o altro di tuo, in giro per la casa.”

Lo sguardo che gli rimandò Luke era fermo e sereno:

“Non preoccuparti, fratellone: il loro rifiuto mi è bruciato per tanto tempo, ma alla fine sono venuto a patti con questa realtà. Avevo anche accettato il fatto che, quando fossero morti, non sarei venuto a saperlo e quindi non avrei presenziato al funerale; ma, sinceramente, adesso che è successo per davvero, me ne dispiace: erano pur sempre coloro che mi hanno messo al mondo”, sospirò, “Purtroppo, la vita va così, a volte.”

“Hai ragione. Anche io sono dispiaciuto di non aver avuto la possibilità di provare a riconciliarmi con loro; magari, dopo sarebbero stati più ben disposti anche verso di te”, fece un sospiro che riecheggiò quello del fratello minore, “Non lo sapremo mai.”

Luke annuì, consapevole che si trattava di qualcosa che, purtroppo, non era possibile cambiare.

“Vieni, saliamo”, lo invitò Trevor, avviandosi; andarono di sopra, fin nella vecchia camera di Luke. Quando aveva comprato lenzuola nuove per dormire nel letto matrimoniale che era stato dei genitori, Trevor aveva preso anche due parure singole – forse una premonizione, chissà – così ora ne usarono una per preparare il letto.

“Mi sento strano, a ritrovarmi qui dopo tanto tempo”, considerò il più giovane dei due a bassa voce.

“Mi sono sentito così anch’io, per qualche giorno”, gli confidò Trevor, “ma poi l’ho superato e adesso mi sento… beh, a casa”, concluse con un piccolo sorriso.

“ _Casa_ è dove sta il tuo cuore”, rifletté Luke, guardandolo, “e il tuo cuore è decisamente qui a Norvale. Con Dora. Così come il mio è a Miami, con Nick.”

Trevor annuì.

“È così, fratellino… è proprio così.”

Più tardi, Luke chiamò suo marito a Miami e gli raccontò dell’accoglienza ricevuta dal fratello e dalle sue vecchie amiche. Nick ne fu felice, e ancor più lo fu quando seppe di essere stato invitato a raggiungerli perché volevano conoscerlo; disse che avrebbe cercato un volo nei giorni successivi a Natale e gli avrebbe fatto sapere. Trevor fu molto lieto di saperlo e pianificò di chiedere ospitalità a Dora per cedere casa Knight a Luke e Nick durante il tempo che sarebbero rimasti a Norvale, per concedere loro la giusta privacy.

 

°°°

 

“Mi spiace di non avere un regalo per nessuno”, si rammaricò Luke mentre, poco prima delle sette e mezzo, lui e Trevor uscivano di casa per passare da Dora e poi recarsi insieme a lei dai Safe; non nevicava più, ma forse lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo, durante la notte, “Sono partito in fretta e furia e non ho fatto in tempo a pensare a niente.”

“Stai scherzando?”, domandò il fratello maggiore, che teneva in mano uno shopper con i pacchetti per Dora e per i Safe, “Nessun regalo poteva essere più bello che riabbracciarti, per me e per Dora.”

“Anche per me essere qui con voi è il miglior regalo che potessi desiderare”, gli assicurò Luke con un sorriso colmo d’affetto, “Mi manca Nick, ma so che non è solo perché starà dai suoi in questi giorni, finché non riesce a trovare il modo di venire. Però mi sarebbe piaciuto farvi un regalo per celebrare la nostra riunione.”

“Neppure noi abbiamo regali per te”, gli fece osservare Trevor in tono pacato, “ma se proprio insisti, martedì possiamo fare un giro per i negozi del centro.”

“Affare fatto!”

Suonarono alla porta di Dora, che li invitò a entrare via citofono; venne loro aperto da Mike ed entrarono nell’atrio, mentre la porta si chiudeva alle loro spalle.

“Sembra davvero di star dentro un episodio di Star Trek!”, commentò Luke, la cui passione per la saga era sempre forte, esattamente come lo era per Dora.

La padrona di casa stava scendendo le scale e lo udì.

“E prima o poi arrederò qualche stanza in stile trek!”, annunciò ridendo.

Era tutta in nero, con una giacca coperta di lustrini, indossata sopra una maglia dalla profonda scollatura a V e un paio di aderenti pantaloni di pelle che fasciavano le sue belle curve.

 

“Sei splendida”, le disse Trevor sorridendo, con uno sguardo colmo di ammirazione che andava ben oltre l’aspetto fisico e che le fece mancare il fiato; ricambiò lo sguardo con uguale intensità.

Luke s’accorse dell’emozione che passava dall’uno all’altra e tacque per non disturbare quel momento tra innamorati, guardando ora l’uno ora l’altra e sentendosi felice per il semplice fatto che due tra le persone che amava più al mondo erano felici.

“Mai avuto due accompagnatori allo stesso appuntamento”, dichiarò poi Dora briosamente, arrivando in fondo alla scala, “e per di più, entrambi così _gnocchi_!”

I due fratelli Knight scoppiarono a ridere alla sua battuta, ma entrambi, in fondo, erano lusingati della sua asserzione d’apprezzamento.

Dora prese il cappotto, che Trevor si affrettò ad aiutarla ad indossare, poi uscirono passando per il garage, dove la padrona di casa aveva messo a raffreddare la sua famosa torta al cioccolato, che aveva riempito il locale dei suoi deliziosi effluvi. Luke si incaricò di portarla e poi uscirono, attraversando la strada senza difficoltà dato che lo spartineve dell’efficientissimo servizio di Norvale era già passato, spazzando via la neve caduta fino a un paio d’ore prima; poco dopo suonavano alla porta di casa Safe.

Fu Monica ad aprire e a farli accomodare; indossava un abito rosso fuoco – colore che amava molto e che le donava – e ricevette i complimenti degli uomini per il suo aspetto sfolgorante.

Marissa corse incontro alla madrina per farsi abbracciare e baciare, poi si girò verso Trevor e gli porse compitamente la manina, che lui prese con delicatezza.

“Buonasera, Marissa. Ti presento mio fratello Luke”, le disse, indicandolo, “Luke, questa signorina è Marissa, la figlioccia di Dora.”

La bambina si voltò verso Luke e lo guardò di sotto in su, mentre anche lui le porgeva la mano con un sorriso; lei gliela prese.

“Sei bello!”, dichiarò, col candore dei suoi tre anni e mezzo.

Il sorriso di Luke si ampliò:

“Grazie, anche tu!”

Marissa era infatti graziosissima nel suo abitino di velluto verde acqua decorato con pizzo color avorio sullo scollo, le scarpette di vernice nera e i capelli raccolti in una coda con un nastro di raso dello stesso colore del vestito.

Arrivò Alex, in un completo scuro con camicia grigio perla, indossata senza cravatta per non eccedere nella formalità; abbracciò Dora, poi strinse la mano a Trevor.

“Alex, questo è mio fratello Luke”, disse quest’ultimo, “Luke, ti presento Alex Safe, il marito di Monica nonché papà di Marissa.”

“Molto lieto, Alex”, disse Luke, stringendo la mano che l’altro gli porgeva.

“Piacere. Sono contento di conoscerti, finalmente, dopo che Monica e Dora mi hanno tanto parlato di te.”

“Spero in termini positivi!”, esclamò Luke, fingendo preoccupazione; gli altri scoppiarono tutti a ridere, “Beh, che ho detto di così spiritoso?”, volle sapere, divertito.

“Hai detto le stesse identiche parole che ho detto io, quando Dora mi ha presentato ad Alex”, gli spiegò Trevor, “E probabilmente avevo pure la stessa faccia!”

“Sul serio? Beh, non per niente siamo fratelli!”, osservò Luke ridendo, “Questa a chi la devo dare?”, domandò poi, mostrando la scatola in cui era contenuta la torta al cioccolato.

“È ancora tiepida”, intervenne Dora, “L’avevo messa in garage per raffreddarla: forse potreste fare lo stesso.”

“Senz’altro”, disse Alex, prendendo in consegna la scatola, “Amore, pensi tu all’aperitivo?”

“Okay”, rispose Monica, facendo cenno agli ospiti di seguirla in salotto, dove Marissa si era già accomodata nel suo angolino dei giochi, con poco riguardo al suo vestito della festa; ma del resto è assurdo chiedere a un bambino di comportarsi da adulto, così Monica non fece una piega in merito.

“Alex ha preparato di nuovo la sua _bomba_?”, s’informò Trevor, memore della volta precedente; allo sguardo perplesso di Luke, spiegò, “Un punch al rum da stendere un pugile al primo round.”

Monica rise al gioco di parole tra _punch_ (*) e pugile:

“No, stavolta si tratta di un _Manhattan_ (**).”

“Non è che siamo molto lontani, come grado alcolico”, osservò scherzosamente Dora, accettando il bicchiere che le porgeva Monica, “ma vedo che hai provveduto a sfogare la tua passione per gli stuzzichini”, aggiunse, indicando il vassoio pieno di tramezzini in vari gusti.

“Luke, se hai esigenze alimentari particolari, dimmelo, così eventualmente provvedo”, lo esortò Monica, “Prima ero troppo emozionata per ricordarmi di chiedertelo.”

“Sono allergico ai peperoni”, le rispose l’interpellato, “e non amo la cacciagione, ma per il resto, mangio di tutto.”

“Specialmente cioccolato!”, rise Dora, ancora una volta rammentando le bravate in merito tra lui e il fratello maggiore.

“Esattamente, e infatti non vedo l’ora di assaggiare la tua torta!”, confermò allegramente Luke, “Come anche le pietanze preparate da te, Monica”, soggiunse, “Sento un profumino molto allettante: cos’hai preparato?”

“In cucina mi piace sperimentare, ma a Natale sono tradizionalista”, gli confidò la padrona di casa, che condivideva con l’amica Dora la passione per i fornelli, “quindi avremo il classico tacchino, ma in una versione light con ripieno a base di spinaci e bacon, e poi purè di patate e zucca al forno. E naturalmente la salsa di mirtilli rossi.”

“Ho già l’acquolina in bocca!”, dichiarò Trevor, e gli altri annuirono a indicare che per loro era lo stesso.

Alex tornò dal garage, dove aveva depositato la torta, e si unì a loro.

“Alla nostra”, brindò, sollevando il bicchiere, “E ad amici e fratelli che si sono ritrovati dopo tanto tempo.”

Gli altri quattro brindarono con lui, scambiandosi occhiate affettuose.

Poco più tardi, si sedettero in tavola, passandosi i piatti da portata in maniera informale per prendersi ciascuno la propria porzione. Alex stette perlopiù ad ascoltare i quattro vecchi amici, un po’ sopraffatto dal numero ma lieto di vedere la loro contentezza di stare insieme, mentre Marissa continuava a fare moine a Luke.

“S’è presa una cotta per te”, sussurrò Monica all’orecchio del suo vecchio amico.

“Tu dici?”, sussurrò lui di rimando, gli occhi luccicanti di divertimento, e lei annuì per confermare.

Gli ospiti apprezzarono molto l’ottimo tacchino, nonché il morbido merlot scelto per accompagnarlo; la torta al cioccolato di Dora ne fu la degna e graditissima conclusione. Marissa si sporcò metà viso nell’entusiasmo di mangiarla, con somma soddisfazione della cuoca e gran divertimento degli altri.

Quando furono quasi le dieci, Monica esortò la figlioletta a preparare le cose per Babbo Natale prima di andare a dormire. Marissa andò quindi a prendere i biscotti per lui e la carota per la renna Rudolph, che posò accanto alla porta assieme a una tazza di latte e a una ciotola d’acqua; infine tornò a tavola per dare la buonanotte agli ospiti. Mise le braccia al collo del padre e gli schioccò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia, poi fece lo stesso con Dora; quando fu il turno di Trevor, lo guardò con aria seria e gli disse:

“Vedi che avevo ragione io? Sei il fidanzato della zia Dora!”

Trevor sorrise: la perspicacia della piccola era straordinaria, tuttavia stavolta non lo aveva colto alla sprovvista.

“Lo sono _adesso_ ”, specificò, “ma quando lo hai detto la prima volta, non era ancora così.”

Marissa ci pensò su un momento.

“Vuol dire che lo sapevo prima io di te e di lei!”, esclamò, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo e lasciando tutti a bocca aperta.

“A quanto pare, è proprio così”, concesse Trevor ridendo.

Soddisfatta, la bimba annuì e gli augurò la buonanotte, poi la ripeté a Luke con un’espressione insolitamente timida – indicatrice della sua cotta infantile per il minore dei Knight – ed infine prese la mano della madre per lasciarsi condurre via.

“Gente, che ne dite di una partita a Monopoli, in attesa della mezzanotte?”, propose Alex, che era un appassionato di quel simpatico gioco da tavolo, sicuramente il più conosciuto al mondo.

“Che bella idea!”, accettò subito Dora.

“Sono _secoli_ che non ci gioco”, confessò Trevor, “non so neanche se mi ricordo le regole…”

“Non fa niente, ci pensiamo noi a rinfrescarti la memoria”, gli assicurò Alex, alzandosi per andare a prendere il gioco.

Attendendo che Monica tornasse, sparecchiarono la tavola tutti insieme; Alex caricò la lavastoviglie e la mise in funzione, mentre Dora preparava il gioco.

Si divertirono un mondo ad acquistare terreni, case e alberghi e a subire gli effetti delle carte degli imprevisti e delle probabilità, ridendo e commentando spiritosamente ogni tiro di dadi. Dora finì in prigione un numero incalcolabile di volte, mentre Trevor si beccò un pagamento così oneroso che dovette ipotecare tre terreni, ma poi si riprese alla grande. Il primo a dichiarar bancarotta fu Luke, seguito da Monica e infine da Trevor; poco prima di mezzanotte, la battaglia era ancora aperta tra Dora e Alex, ma decisero di interrompere e dichiarare vincitore chi era riuscito ad accumulare più ricchezze; risultò Alex, anche se di poco.

Monica era andata a prendere i regali per Marissa, tenuti finora nascosti perché la bimba li avrebbe trovati sotto l’albero al mattino, magicamente portati da Babbo Natale; Dora aveva già portato il suo per la figlioccia – una lavagna su cavalletto con tanto di gessetti, sia bianchi che colorati – mentre Trevor aggiunse il suo adesso, un tablet-giocattolo adatto alla sua età. Monica fece poi sparire biscotti, carota, latte e acqua.

Quando scoccò la mezzanotte, si scambiarono gli auguri; Luke mandò un messaggio vocale via Whatsapp a Nick, includendo le voci del fratello e degli amici, e poco dopo ricevette risposta alla stessa maniera da Nick e dai suoi.

A quel punto, procedettero con lo scambio dei doni. Monica e Alex regalarono a Dora una coperta di micropile, ultrasottile ma caldissima, con stampa personalizzata: l’astronave _Enterprise_ della serie classica su uno sfondo stellato, che strappò a Dora un’esclamazione deliziata. Per Trevor, i Safe avevano pensato alla stessa cosa, ma non essendoci il tempo che far fare una stampa ugualmente personalizzata, avevano preso un plaid morbidissimo con la spiritosa immagine di quel che Monica ricordava essere stato il suo personaggio dei cartoni animati preferito, ovvero Taz, il diavoletto della Tasmania, ritratto assieme alla sua innamorata. Quando lo vide, Trevor si fece una bella risata.

 

Con sua somma sorpresa, anche Luke ricevette un regalo dai Safe: una bottiglia di liquore a base di caffè fatto in casa, che Monica si dilettava a preparare e di cui aveva quindi sempre una riserva. Luke protestò che lui non aveva pensato a niente, ma i padroni di casa non vollero saperne che si sentisse imbarazzato e lo invitarono invece ad assaggiarlo, cosa che lui fece, offrendone a tutti. Dora beninteso lo conosceva già, ma Trevor invece no e, trovandolo ottimo, chiese a Monica di passargli la ricetta.

Fu poi la volta di Dora di distribuire i regali; anche lei aveva avuto un’idea _in coppia_ per gli amici ed aveva preso loro due berretti di lana uguali di colore blu, decorati con la scritta bianca _Lui_ e _Lei_ tanto per non confonderli. Poi diede a Trevor il suo regalo, e quando lui vide l’accappatoio di Superman, rise nuovamente di gusto; volle subito provarlo, poi inscenò una buffa pantomima per cui voleva spiccare il volo ma si schiantava sul divano, facendo sbellicare tutti dalle risate.

Infine fu il turno di Trevor: su suggerimento di Dora, per i Safe aveva preso due paia di guanti abbinati ai berretti, che vennero molto graditi; poi porse a Dora il pacchetto contenente il suo regalo. La donna gli sorrise e tolse la carta; notò subito il cigno della Swarovski sulla scatolina e si affrettò ad aprirla, mentre Trevor spiava ansiosamente la sua reazione.

Dora sgranò gli occhi: erano degli stupendi orecchini decorati con cristalli bianchi, di forma ovale, nello stile di quelli che le piaceva indossare solitamente.

 

“Ma sono splendidi!”, mormorò, incantata; poi finse di adombrarsi e di fulminare Trevor con un’occhiataccia, “Non si era parlato di evitare regali importanti, a Natale?”

Trevor sorrise imperturbato:

“No, sei tu che hai detto che da anni usi fare solo pensierini agli amici e che i regali importanti li riservi alla tua figlioccia; non mi hai detto che dovevo fare lo stesso, con te.”

La sua osservazione impertinente la fece ridere e Monica pensò che era meraviglioso vederla così allegra e felice a causa di Trevor. Ricordò il proposito di parlargli ma, avendo notato come la guardava con espressione adorante, come pendesse letteralmente dalle sue labbra ogni volta che parlava, come la seguisse con gli occhi quando si muoveva, ritenne che fosse inutile: Dora poteva anche essere affamata d’amore, dopo tanti anni trascorsi in quasi totale solitudine sentimentale, e se cadeva nelle mani dell’uomo sbagliato rischiava di perdere la testa e di finire male; tuttavia, Monica conosceva Trevor, o almeno, lo aveva conosciuto come un ragazzo serio e affidabile, studioso senza essere un secchione, modesto e piuttosto riservato, e non le sembrava che l’uomo adulto fosse poi molto diverso, se non per il fatto che era più sicuro di se stesso, ma ben lontano dall’arroganza. Questo la tranquillizzava: anche se nella vita si può essere completamente certi di ben poche cose, sentiva di poter confidare nel fatto che Trevor era sinceramente innamorato di Dora e che pertanto non le avrebbe mai fatto volontariamente del male; al contrario, avrebbe fatto di tutto per vederla felice. Quegli orecchini, bellissimi e prestigiosi pur non essendo di diamanti e scelti nel rispetto dei gusti di Dora, ne erano un esempio lampante.

Notò che anche Luke scrutava l’uno e l’altra con espressione intenta; sentendosi osservato, il minore dei Knight si girò e scambiò uno sguardo con lei. Si sorrisero attraverso la stanza, comunicandosi così la loro contentezza per quei due.

Gli ospiti presero congedo a mezzanotte e mezzo passata; mentre Monica raccomandava a Dora di passare con Trevor nella tarda mattinata dell’indomani – anzi, tecnicamente già _oggi_ – per assistere all’apertura dei loro regali da parte di Marissa, Luke si rivolse al fratello:

“Su, dammi le chiavi di casa, tu fermati a dormire da Dora”, lo esortò sottovoce.

Trevor e Dora, in effetti, avevano pianificato di trascorrere la notte insieme, ma a entrambi sembrava brutto lasciar Luke da solo, la sua prima notte tornato a casa, e quindi avevano pensato di farne a meno; vedendolo titubante, Luke insistette:

“Dai, non vorrai rinunciare a trascorrere la notte con la tua ragazza proprio a Natale, no? Vorrai ben darle il vero _regalo_ che hai in serbo per lei…”, concluse sghignazzando con impudenza.

Trevor scosse la testa, divertito:

“Non ti ricordavo così insolente, fratellino!”

Senza parlare, continuando a ridacchiare Luke porse la mano e Trevor gli consegnò le chiavi di casa.

“Ma facciamo colazione insieme, d’accordo?”, gli disse, “Abbiamo ancora così tante cose da raccontarci…!”

“Ma certo, ti chiamo quando mi alzo. Se hai il cellulare spento, non preoccuparti, capisco…”, aggiunse, strizzandogli un occhio.

Poco dopo, salutati i Safe, i tre attraversarono la strada con prudenza, perché aveva ricominciato a nevicare. La carreggiata era però ancora sgombra.

“Speriamo che non nevichi troppo e che gli addetti ai mezzi spartineve vengano lasciati in pace, almeno stanotte”, commentò Dora mentre raggiungevano il marciapiede, “Ci saranno anche abituati, ma sicuramente preferiscono starsene al caldo!”

“Indubbiamente”, concordò Luke, “Buonanotte, e di nuovo felice Natale, Dora”, aggiunse, abbracciandola. Le contraccambiò la stretta e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Felice Natale a te, amico mio”, gli mormorò. Poi anche i due fratelli si abbracciarono ed infine Luke si avviò verso casa.

“Non vai con lui?”, domandò Dora, un po’ sorpresa. Trevor scosse la testa:

“Luke mi ha praticamente ordinato di dormire da te.”

Lei sorrise:

“Che caro…”

Trevor annuì, concordando, e la prese sottobraccio, poi assieme si avviarono lungo il vialetto, diretti verso l’ingresso.

Dora sollevò lo sguardo verso le luminarie che decoravano la sua casa. Tre settimane prima, non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di installarle, perché sentiva che tutta la luce della sua vita era svanita, giungendo al punto di pensare di detestare quella che aveva sempre considerato la festa più bella dell’anno; ma adesso, col braccio di Trevor Knight – il suo personale Cavaliere – attorno alle spalle, mentre camminava accanto a lui nella magica notte di Natale, si sentiva sopraffare dalla gioia.

Si fermò nel bel mezzo del vialetto e si girò verso Trevor; sorpreso, l’uomo si fermò a sua volta, guardandola con aria interrogativa. Dora gli passò le braccia dietro al collo, attirandolo a sé, e lui la strinse a sua volta.

“Grazie per aver riportato le luci del Natale nella mia vita”, gli disse sottovoce.

Dal suo tono accorato, Trevor comprese che non stava parlando di una banalità come quelle che illuminavano la sua casa e che lui aveva installato. L’abbracciò più forte.

“Grazie a te per avermelo permesso”, le mormorò, prima di baciarla con una tale tenerezza che Dora si sentì sciogliere, il cuore colmo di quella sensazione di pace, di serenità e di completo appagamento che si chiama felicità; quella felicità che per tanto tempo aveva pensato le fosse negata per sempre e che invece aveva fatto così insperatamente irruzione nella sua vita.

Mano nella mano, completarono il tragitto ed entrarono in casa.

 

 

F I N E

 

 

 

(*) _punch_ in inglese significa anche _pugno_ , con ovvio riferimento al fatto che un pugile possa finire KO a causa di esso.

(**) cocktail aperitivo tipicamente statunitense, a base di rye whisky e vermouth rosso con un goccio di angostura.

 

Un ringraziamento speciale a Ann Boudreau, artworker canadese che ha realizzato l’immagine che ritrae Trevor su mia richiesta. Potete trovare lei e le sue bellissime creazioni su Facebook e Twitter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
